Turks gift
by trabeck
Summary: Vincent gets a gift he never expecte. How will he deal with it and will he fall for the giver? Yaoi and mpreg! Don't like, don't read! Side Reno/Rude.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any FF7 people! We get nothing fromthis other then the joy of people reading what we've wrote!~

~We're still alive and back with our new fic! We hope you love it like we do!~

Vincent: *He sighs heavily as he takes a lone walk down a deserted street and watches leaves as they blow across the concrete.* Something is wrong with Chaos...I feel...a burning sensation inside of me. No, I can't be around the others when Chaos is this disturbed...

Chaos: _Disturbed? If you would let me take control I will get us pass this_...

Vincent: Let you take control? No, not until you tell me what's going on and why you're acting out.

Chaos: _Fine... I need to mate... That is why you are so hot.. You haven't done anything since that women and I have needs unlike you..._

Vincent: You are secondary when it comes to you needing something. My needs come first, and I don't need a woman... Ever. That is final.

Chaos: _*Growls* What you are feeling is nothing compared to what I am.. I will not hold it back anymore....Plus...who said it had to be a female? *Lets Vincent feel everything he is.*_

Vincent: No, Chaos! *He holds his head as Chaos slowly begins to take control.* I...don't need anyone!

Chaos: _Yes, you do...Don't you feel the need? The heat that is filling your body? It will get even worse.. The only way to get rid of it is to mate... *Fights for more control.*_

Vincent: No, Chaos...you are in my body. *He groans as he feels Chaos take a threshold in his body and his eyes turn from crimson to gold.*

Chaos: _Do not worry..I will pick out a good one to mate with... *Sniffs the air and heads to where the scent of arousal is the strongest.*_

Vincent: *He quietly lets Chaos guide his body.* (I wonder where he's taking me...)

Chaos: _*Growls lowly as the scent leads him to a nightclub, shivers as the scents of arousal flows from the place.* I'll be able to find someone here... Mmmm...I believe I have... *Stares at a redhead leaning against the wall of the club, smoking a cig.*_

Vincent: Chaos... He's Reno, a Turk. *He lurks around the corner of the night club to make sure not to be seen.* I can't...not with him.

Chaos: _You were one... And he's perfect.. *Purrs out as he lets his arousal control Vincent's body, making him hard.* He is already for us. .Can't you smell his lust?_

Vincent: *He nods as he moans softly.* Chaos...what are you doing? *He fights as Chaos takes control of his hands.*

Chaos: _*Moves his hands down to rub Vincent's arousal, growling in pleasure. Moves forward so Vincent can be seen.*_

Vincent: Ahh...ha... *He stays as quiet as possible as Chaos makes him pleasure himself.*

Reno: (Evil fuckin` club! Makin` me have ta smoke outside! Hey..what`s that?) *Looks over and sees the dark man he knows as Vincent from the files.* (What is he doin` here? Mm..He`s hard and lookin' at me...Looks like I`ll get lucky early tonight yo!) *Gives Vincent the come here gesture.*

Chaos: _He wants us.. He scent has grown.. *Begins to walk to Reno.*_

Vincent: Chaos... *He whispers under his breath as he approaches Reno. He feels Chaos control his words.* Behind the club... *He walks past Reno to the alley behind the club to wait for him.*

Reno: Hell yeah! *Tosses his cig to the ground and steps it out before he walks to behind the club.* (I'm already hard yo! This is gonna be good...)

Vincent: *He smirks and narrows his eyes at Reno.* (Mm...He's hard too...)

Reno: Never thought I'd see ya here.. Didn't take ya for the clubbin`! *Struts over to Vincent, runs his hands over Vincent's chest.* How do you want ta do this yo?

Vincent: Let me fuck you...then I'll let you take me... (I can't believe Chaos is making me say these things...But I can't stop him.)

Reno: Mm..Sounds good yo.. *reaches down and slowly unzips his tight pants, swaying his hips to the thumping music that can be heard. Turns around and grinds his naked ass against Vincent's groin.* Ohh.. You feel big..

Vincent: You'll find out...how big I really am... *He pulls down his pants and grinds against Reno's bare ass. His body pulses with lust from Chaos*

Reno: Mmmm.... Then what ya waitin` for yo? Fuck my ass! *Moans as he feels the heat coming off Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: (If we're going to fuck, we're going to do it right...) *He licks his lips and thrusts his fingers hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ah! Mmm.. More, get me ready for ya big dick yo! *Moans softly as he thrusts back, clenches hard around the fingers.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he watches Reno's ass clench around his fingers. He adds a third to stretch Reno's tight ass hole.* Oh...your ass is so tight...

Reno: Mmhh! I should..be.. Haven't fucked since this morning.. Now make me lose yo! I'm ready! *Looks back with lusty eyes and rolls his hips back.* Fuck me....

Vincent: Such...a slut...*He says as he forces his hard member into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Sshit!!! *Screams as he's entered, thrusts back hard as he tries to get Vincent to thrust.* Fuck! You're huge! Hharder, fuck me yo!

Vincent Mm..mmmm *He reaches around Reno's body to stroke his cock as his own hard member hits Reno's sweet spot.*

Reno: Ahh! Fuck yeah! Ohh..god, faster yo! *Moans loudly in pleasure, thrusting into Vincent's hand as he clenches around him.*

Vincent: (Chaos…why does it feel so good?) *He moans softly as his thrusts quicken.*

Reno: Uhh..just like that! Damn..I'm close yo! *Shakes as he feels his release coming, cries out in pleasure.*

Chaos: _Yes…Make him cum..Fill him with our seed… *Purrs out in pleasure.*_

Vincent: Chaos… *He moans as he feels his own release coming. He thrusts hard, wanting Reno to cum.*

Reno: Fuck!!! *Screams as he cums hard into Vincent's hand, bucks wildly.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips and cums into Reno's hot, waiting ass.* Ohh... (I've forgotten how good it feels to release...)

Reno: Mm...Now it's my turn yo! *Moves so Vincent is out of him and pushes Vincent back against a wall and kisses him hard as he grinds against Vincent, getting himself hard again.*

Vincent: Mmh... *He grunts as Reno pins him to the wall. He licks and sucks on Reno's lips.* Take me, Reno..

Reno: If ya want that way.. *Grabs Vincent and lifts him up, finds his opening before he thrusts in hard.* Fuck! So god damn tight yo!

Vincent: *He holds back moans of pain from being entered for the first time. His breath hitches as Reno finds his prostate.*

Reno: MMm,..Been while since I've had a virgin yo.. I'll make this good for ya! *Keeps thrusting hard, slamming into Vincent's prostates.*

Vincent: Mm! *He clenches hard around Reno's throbbing rod.* So...damn good...

Reno: Ah! Yeah..keep clenchin' like that, baby! * begins to fuck Vincent into the wall, moaning loudly in pleasure as Vincent clenches.*

Vincent: Harder...Ahh! *He clenches as hard as he can, wanting to keep Reno inside him.*

Reno: *Holds on tighter to Vincent as he thrusts even hard, making Vincent jump up and down on his dripping cock. Leans forward and bites on Vincent's ear.* You..like that, baby?

Vincent: *Beads of sweat drip over his brow as he moans.* Come...on...I know you can fuck me harder... Oh, yes!

Reno: You asked for it.. *Thrusts wildly into Vincent's opening.* Shit..I feel ya bleedin'....You're really a virgin! *Bites down heard on Vincent's lip.*

Vincent: Ohh! *He moans as he cums on Reno's stomach.* Cum inside me...

Reno: Mmuuhh! * groans as he cums hard into Vincent's clenching opening.* (God, that was amazin'.It`s been forever since I've toped..Shit, I can't breath yo! Must hide it..)

Vincent: *He relaxes as he feels Reno's cum inside his ass. He feels Chaos's power decrease in his body as he regains control.*

Reno: I'm set for the night yo! Thanks! *Pulls out and begins to zip his pants.* (That used up all my air..I hope he leaves so I can take my meds yo!)

Vincent: *He scowls, hating himself for letting Chaos control his actions. He turns sharply towards the alley.* Good bye. *He says in a low, serious tone.*

Reno: (He's the one who wanted it yo!) * Waits till Vincent leave before he starts to wheeze and gasp for breath, takes his left shoe off and opens the little compartment in the heal and pulls out the .50 cent piece size inhaler and takes a dose.* Thank god for the nerd of Shinra! I didn't think I`d make it! I wonder if partner's home..I can go for 'nother round!

Vincent: (Chaos...why?) *He walks quietly down the alley.*

Chaos: _You loved it...You begged for it harder... He was very good at mating..._

Vincent: No, it was you. I don't care for pleasure... You know that.

Chaos: _I did not control your word at the time...That was all you..._

Vincent: You didn't leave control until we were done. *He leaps on top of a building and leaps across several rooftops.*

Chaos: _I can read your thoughts Vincent... I know you liked the pleasure of release.._

Vincent: Read my thoughts? No, you cloud them with your own. *He jumps into the church of sector five.*

Chaos: _Fine...Believe what you want...I am in need of rest so shut that mind of yours up…_

Vincent: *He growls at Chaos as he lays down on the altar.* Leave me...

Chaos: _I can never leave you...But I will go back to my area of your body..._

Vincent: *He growls sharply.* Shut up.

Chaos: _I hate being stuck here as much as you...But unlike you I make the best of it...._

Vincent: I...hate you. *He grips his cape in his hands, resisting the urge to make Chaos quiet by hurting him.*

Chaos: _*Growls as he falls into a deep sleep, ignoring Vincent.*_

~Two Months later at sector 5 church~

Vincent: *He holds his stomach as he feels himself become sick again.* (What...the hell is wrong with me?)

Chaos: _Nothing is wrong... *Chuckles softly with a fanged smile.*_

Vincent: *He coughs up bile and vomit.* Bull...shit

Chaos: _It is normal for after heat..._

Vincent: What? Tell me the truth.

Chaos: _I have reached the point where it is time for me to have a mate and to produce an offspring...So I went into heat to accomplish that..._

Vincent What! How dare you...control my body and impregnate me! Bastard!

Chaos: _I can not control my needs! I was suffering the heat worse then you and it would of lasted till we were with child....It would of drove you to madness..._

Vincent: I don't care... I'd welcome the madness. It just means that I will finally have peace and not be bothered by others.

Chaos: _You don't seem to mind those people you always hang around....You like being there... Do not worry, the sickness is go away soon..._

Vincent: The battle with Sephiroth is done, I don't need them anymore. And, I don't need a child! *He drives his claw into his body with anger, wanting to destroy the unborn child.* Even if it kills all of us. *He coughs up blood as his claw gores his stomach.*

Chaos: _No!!! *Growls loudly and takes control, half of his energy going to protect his child. Stands up and holds his hand over the open wound.* You will not hurt our child!!! (Mate...I need my mate..) *Gets up and stumbles as he sniffs for his mates scent.*_

Vincent: *He fights to regain control over his body.* How...do you expect us...to take care of this c...child, Chaos?

Chaos: _*Fights off Vincent as he catches his mates scent, walks as fast as he can.* We have a mate! And I know those people will help you.._

Vincent: It's...not that simple! I'm not...going to depend on other people...to raise this child!

Chaos: _I am not letting you hurt this child...It has my protection.. And our mate will help us with the baby.. *Sniffs and slightly smiles as the scent leads his to a building.* Our mate lives here..._

Vincent: *He groans at the sight of the building.* (I have to stall Chaos.) *He grabs onto a light pole to catch his balance.* Chaos..Stop this.

Chaos: _No..I will go to our mate and he will help protect the child. *Growls loudly as he gets full control and runs into the building.*_

Reno: *Walks around the pool table, takes another drag from his cig before he sneak a ball.* (Wonder when Rude will be back from the store..I want ta go clubbin`......What the hell is that noise?)

Chaos: *_He pounds on the door until his arm smashes through. The door splinters as Chaos makes a last effort to break in before he collapses.*_

Reno: What the fuck yo?! *The cig falls out of his mouth as he runs over to Vincent, grabs him and puts him on the couch. Whines at the sight of the wound.* What did you do ta yourself ? *Quickly gets the first aid kit.*

Vincent: Don't... *He reaches for Reno.* bandage me... Let...them die.

Reno: Sorry, no can do yo.. *Grabs a potion and shoves it in Vincent's mouth, massages his throat to make him swallow before he begins to bandage the wound.*

Vincent: *He pushes Reno away, and rips the bandages off.* No... *His eyes begin to glow a golden color as he begins to pass out.*

Reno: Don`t fight it yo..The potion will make ya tired. *Begins to bandage him again.* (Rude's gonna kill me when he sees the new couch stained with blood yo!)

Vincent: *He leans his body back against the couch and begins to spasm as his body begins to transform for Reno.* M...mate.

Reno: (Mate? Who is he talking to yo?) Shit..um..What do you need? I can get ya another potion.. *Reaches for another one.*

Vincent: *He groans as his body takes on the full Chaos form. He grabs for Reno, ripping his shirt in the process.*

Reno: Ahh! Fuck, what do ya want yo?! *Moves closer, uncaps the potion.* This? (It said in the report 'bout this form...But I never thought he would look like this yo..)

Chaos: *He smirks and knocks the potion from Reno's hand. He growls and completely rips Reno's shirt off.* Lift...me.

Reno: Hey! That was expensive yo! *Grumble at the loss of one of his shirts and helps Vincent up.* So...You are the thing that live in Vinny?

Chaos: *He moves closer to Reno and wraps his arms tight around Reno's body.* My mate...Help me. *He licks Reno's neck before he bites down hard, making blood squirt.*

Reno: Mate? Whaahhh! Fuck man! *Yells as neck is bitten, begins to fight but stops.* (He has the power to kill me yo!)

Chaos: (My mate will heal me...) *He groans as his body begins to heal itself and slowly transforms back to human. Vincent gasps and lays his head on Reno's chest.*

Reno: Warn a guy before ya take a chunk out of his neck yo! *Lays Vincent back down on the couch before he begins to bandage his neck.* Why did you call me 'mate'? I ain`t no ones mate as far as I know.

Vincent: Not mine...Chaos's mate. You're his.

Reno: WHAT?! Don't I get a say in this? I never planned on havin' a mate yo! Plus, why the hell me? You hate us Turks!

Vincent: I prefer to be alone...but Chaos needed you. *He groans as he begins to feel sick again.* (I...failed...)

Reno: Well, I guess I can understand.. It's hard ta say no to my body yo! *Smirks then sees Vincent looking sick.* Oh no! Hold it yo! Rude's gonna already kill me! *Runs and gets the trash can.*

Vincent: *He holds his mouth until Reno returns with the trash can. He vomits into the trash.* Chaos...has your child.

Reno: Wwha? *Looks shocked at Vincent.* I..I think you lost a bit to much blood yo, lay back down and I'll get ya some water...

Vincent: No, it's true. I tried...to abort myself. It...didn't work.

Reno: *Growls and leans down, his eyes filled with fire.* You...tried to kill the baby? You're own fuckin' child?!

Vincent: *He nods.* I...didn't know he was planning...to get me pregnant when he took over my body.

Reno: Well it happened! And that baby is mine to and it's gonna live yo! *Glares at Vincent before he looks down at Vincent's wound.* It's...really in there?

Vincent: Would I lie? *He looks down at his wound and takes the bandages off to reveal an almost completely healed wound.*

Reno: I`m..gonna be a dad... *Softly touches the skin that has healed.* (I..get another chance yo..)

Vincent: (Maybe I can live with this. He isn't as bad as I thought. I don't have feelings for him whatsoever...) Don't get the idea that I care about you, Reno.

Reno: I know yo. I don't have feelin` for you either. Just please keep the baby.. I'll pay for everything! You'll see!

Vincent: *He nods.* I don't have a home either... I stay at the old sector 5 church.

Reno: I thought ya lived with Cloud? Well um..Rude shares the loft with me..But he won't mind yo! We have an extra bed for down here if ya want. *Points over to the twin against the wall.*

Vincent: I have always stayed by myself until now. *He leans forward to remove his cape and to get more comfortable. He drapes his cape over his body and groans as he lays back down.*

Reno: Rest yo..I`ll be up in the loft part, kay? *Walks over to the stairs.*

Vincent: *He shakes his head as his body gives in to exhaustion and passes out on the couch.*

Reno: *Walks upstairs and lays down on his queen size bed.* (I almost can't believe this is true.. I'm gonna have a baby..)

Chaos: _(...saved my baby.) *He says as Vincent lays on the couch.*_

Reno: *Looks over and sees Vincent sleeping.* (He looks really sexy yo... I wonder if we'll ever fuck again..)

~About an hour later.~

Rude: Reno? What happened to the door? *He stares at Vincent on the couch.* Reno?

Reno: Shh! Come up here yo, we can talk. *pops his head over the edge and looks down at Rude.*

Rude: *He quietly walks up to the loft.* What's going on?

Reno: Well..um.. Remember the night I told ya 'bout when I slept with him? *Nervously plays with his goggles.*

Rude: Yeah, I remember...

Reno: Uh..that thing inside him has decided I`m his um mate and....He'sgonnahavemybaby! *He quickly blurts out..*

Rude: Wha? *He adjusts his sun glasses to keep them from sliding down his face.* You...serious?

Reno: You think I'd lie ta you 'bout this? He..he said he tried ta kill it..Chaos saved the baby thou... And he doesn't have a place to live so I thought he could sleep on the twin bed yo...

Rude: This baby...I hope everything goes well...

Reno: Me too yo.. That's 'nother reason why I wanted him to stay here..In ccase he tried again..*Looks downs.* I..can't lose one again.

Rude: I wonder how it will work out. Vincent doesn't have a fondness for anyone.

Reno: I know, he already told me he doesn't care for me yo.. That only Chaos does... You don't mind? I'll pay for him!

Rude: I don't mind... *He begins to take off his shirt, sweaty from work.*

Reno: Mmm.... *Licks his lips at the sight of Rude's heavily tattooed chest and arms, shudders and leans forward. Licks off the sweat.* You must of had a hard day yo...

Rude: Are you going to make it better? *He rubs Reno's crotch*

Reno: Mmm! Yeah, I always take care of my partner yo. *Smirks and humps Rude's hand as he licks his way down.*

Rude: And, I'll take care of you... *He rubs Reno harder and pushes him towards the bed.*

Reno: You always do yo. *Moans softly as he lays down on the bed, spreading his legs wide for Rude.*

Rude: *He crawls onto of Reno and begins to stroke him.* You love it.

Reno: Ohh..I do.. You know just how ta turn me on yo.. *Bites on his lip, not wanting to wake Vincent up with his moans.* Let me see your monster!

Rude: *He removes his pants and rubs his cock against Reno's entrance.* I love teasing you...

Reno: Mm..Keep doin' it and I'll bite your cock off yo. *Clenches his opening against Rude's cock.* Fuck me..Please partner!

Rude: Shh... *He enters Reno's ass and begins to fuck him, causing the bed to move.*

Reno: Mmmmhhhh!!!!! *Turns his head and bites down hard on the pillow underneath his head. Thrusts down hard to meet Rude.* (God..he feels so good!)

Rude: Can you stay quiet with my cock deep in your ass? *He thrusts to hit Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Mmuuu! *Lets out a muffled moan as he wraps his arms and legs around Rude, pulling him closer as he shakes in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He groans in his sleep and looks up to the loft where he hears the bed shaking.* Ugh... *He gets up from the couch and walks out into the apartment hallway.*

Rude: It sounds like we woke him up... *He smirks.*

Reno: Mm..Shut up and fuck me yo.. *Whines out as he claws down Rude's tattooed back.*

Rude: *He moans as he thrusts into Reno's clenching ass.* Ohh...yes...

Reno: Ffuck yeah.. Harder yo.. * Moans as he clenches hard around Rude, rocking his hips harder.*

Rude: Can you cum for me? *He licks Reno's chest as he thrusts.*

Reno: Rude!! *Cries out as he cums onto Rude's abs, his back arches.*

Rude: Ugh...Mmm... *He cums into Reno ass.*

Reno: Mm..I love feelin' ya cum in me yo... *Purrs as he nuzzles Rude's face.* You feel good now?

Rude: Mmm...much better. You feel so good...

Reno: That's cause I'm just to good yo! I really needed that, thanks partner..

Rude: Anytime... *He smirks and bites his lips.*

Reno: *Clenches around him.* You're so smug yo! That's why we get along so well! *Kisses Rude.* I should go check on Vin.. He's still healin'.

Rude: You sure you don't care about him? *He smirks again as he pulls out of Reno's ass.*

Reno: Hey, something happens to him it will affect the baby.. And I can't let that happen yo. *Shudders as Rude pulls out, some cum leaks out.* I'll be back, you hungry? I can get ya a sandwich!

Rude: I'm a little hungry. Bring me a cheese sandwich!

Reno: Okay! *Hops off the bed and walks downstairs, naked as the day he was born.* Vinny? You here yo? *Heads to the kitchen.*

Vincent: I'm out here... *He says from the hall outside.* Are you done fucking so I can rest? *He walks back inside.*

Reno: Oh, sorry yo. I tried ta be quiet, but that never works out. Yeah, I'm just gonna make a few sandwiches. You want one? You should eat yo. *Gets the bread down before he grabs cheese and butter. Turns the stove on.*

Vincent: Yeah... *He lays back down on the couch.* You can't have sex with random men after the baby is born...

Reno: Thought you didn't care yo. And fine, I'll get what I need from Rude! *Begins to make the sandwiches.*

Vincent: I don't...but the child will need both of us.

Reno: I will be here for the baby.. You have my word as a Turk yo! *Puts the first sandwich on the hot pan.*

Vincent: The word of a Turk? Hmph...

Reno: Hey now, not all of us are bad! Fine...I'll just have ta prove it to you! *Finishes the first sandwich and walks over to give it to Vincent.* Tell me if you need another one.

Vincent: *He scowls at Reno as he takes a bite.* (Why...)

Reno: (Mood swings already, oh fun..) *Sighs and walks back to the kitchen to cook Rude's.* Do you need something ta drink?

Rude: No, I'm fine. And Vincent sounds pissed…

Reno: Yeah..I don't know why thou. Can you cover for me tomorrow yo? I want to show him I'm gonna take care and be there for the baby.. *Grabs his pack of cloves and lights one up.*

Rude: Sure, I'll cover you. And just tomorrow, or do you want more than one?

Reno: I don't know… Maybe two days? I'm gonna go shoppin' tomorrow and get all we'll need yo..*Quickly finishes the first one before he lights up another dig, takes a long drag.*

Rude: Two days it is.*He takes a few bites of his sandwich.*

Reno: Thanks partner!*Leans over and kisses Rude's cheek.* Think 'bout it! You're gonna be an uncle yo!

Rude: You're right...*He smiles slightly.*

Reno: *Looks down at the burning cigarette.* I'm gonna have to quit.. It will hurt the baby to breath this..

Rude: I'm surprised you haven't tried to quit sooner. Especially after what the doctor told you.

Reno: I was close to passin' out after I topped Vin.. Luckily I got my meds in time!

Rude: That should show you. No more. *He grabs the cigarette from Reno's mouth and crushes it,*

Reno: Hey! You could of let me finish it yo! You know that's one of my fixes! *Pouts.*

Rude: No, you need to ween yourself off.

Reno: Fine..Just means I'll have to do more of my other fix yo.. *Smirks at Rude as he runs his fingers over Rude's inner thigh.*

Rude: The fix that's healthier. *He winks at Reno*

Reno: And feels much better... But I think that was it for tonight yo, don't want him even more pissed.... *Sighs and nuzzles Rude's strong chest.*

Rude: *He lowers his sun glasses.* It sounds like you actually care. Do you? Be honest.

Reno: I don't know... I do somewhat.. He is going to have my baby and I want it ta have both parents... But he'd rather kill me then care for me...That's why I want to show I can provide for it..

Rude: I understand. Maybe Vincent will grow to tolerate you.

Reno: *Snorts* I think hell would freeze over yo! But..as long as your here to help, I can get though it. *Grins at Rude.* I need my favorite teddy bear! *Hugs Rude.*

Rude: *He chuckles as Reno hugs him.* A teddy bear, huh?

Reno: Yep! You're like a huge teddy bear yo! Or at least to me! Big, warm and fun to hug at night! *Grins as he nuzzles Rude's chest.*

Rude: *He hugs Reno and pats him playfully on the back.*

Reno: And here's little teddy! *Playfully pats Rude's soft cock.*

Rude: Hey... *He slaps Reno's hand away.* No more tonight.

Reno: Aw! I was just holdin' my tiny teddy! * Chuckles before he traces the tattoos on Rude's abs.* You want ta read yo? The TV will make to much noise..Well, we could watch something on Lappy...But I left him downstairs!

Rude: Yeah, I'm at a good spot in the book I'm reading now.

Reno: Sounds good! *Crawls on the bed to the night stand and grabs his and Rude's books.* Here we go yo! *Hands Rude over his book before he gets comfy under the blankets.* Join me under here, teddy!

Rude: Sure, but you have to call me Rude first. *He smirks.*

Reno: Fine, come make me nice and warm under here Rude!

Rude: That's better. *He crawls underneath the blankets with Reno.*

Reno: Mm..Nice and toasty yo! *Snuggles closer to Rude as he opens up his Gundam Wing book.*

Rude: What is that you're reading?

Reno: A yummy manga! It doesn't say it but it hints to yaoi! See yo! *Shows Rude one of the pages.* I believe we've fuck in that position before, partner!

Rude: *He chuckles.* I'm sure they didn't mean it the way you see it.

Reno: Yeah, you just keep thinkin' that yo! *Goes back to reading, laying his head against the side of Rude's chest.*

Rude: *He nods and opens his Robert Patterson book and begins to read at the spot he marked.*

Reno: *After a half hour of reading, the need for nicotine builds. His fingers thump against the book as he chews on his lips.* (God, I need a cig yo!)

Rude: I know that attitude...No cigarettes.

Reno: I...I need something yo! It's killin' me. *Looks up with frantic eyes.*

Rude: No more. *He stares at Reno over the top of his book.*

Reno: Ugghh..Then give me some fuckin' pills yo.. My head is startin' ta hurt.. *Sets his book down and buries his face into Rude's chest.*

Rude: You still should have the gum the doctor gave you. I don't have any pills.

Reno: Fuck...Do ya know where it is yo? *His voice is muffled by Rude's large chest.*

Rude: In your bathroom...You were drunk when you put them there.

Reno: Can you get them for me yo? Pretty please?

Rude: Yeah...I guess. *He marks his book and gets up to get the nicotine gum for Reno.*

Reno: Thanks yo.. *Curls up under the blankets.* (God, I hate this feelin'! But..I'm doin' it for the baby...)

Rude: *He tosses the gum on the bed.* Oh...and Vincent didn't look to good...

Reno: Thanks! *Quickly grabs the gum and takes out two pieces, chews them quickly.* That's a little better... Is he sick again? I gave him a potion! *Jumps up off the bed.*

Rude: I'm not sure what's wrong...

Reno: I'm gonna go check on him yo, I'll be back... Keep the bed warm for me! *Hurries down the stairs and heads to the couch, sees Vincent tossing and turning in his sleep.* (He's havin' a nightmare...) Vinny..

Vincent: *He growls at hearing Reno's voice in his sleep.*

Reno: (He hates me even in his sleep..) It's okay, Vince..You're havin' a nightmare yo!

Vincent: *He jolts awake in a cold sweat.* Fuck!

Reno: Hey there, it's okay yo..You're safe here... *Quickly runs into the kitchen and gets Vincent a glass of water.* Here..

Vincent: *He takes the water and drinks it while not saying a word.* (This is...why I need to live alone.)

Reno: You feel better? Want ta move to the twin bed yo? It's better then the couch... *Takes the glass when Vincent is done.*

Vincent: Yeah... *He begins to get up from the couch.*

Reno: Okay, um..it has the pillow and sheet but the blanket is in the wash...But you should be fine, Rude keeps it warm in here. (Only cause he got tired of hearing me complain 'bout how cold I was!)

Vincent: I'm fine without blankets. *He walks to the small spare room with the twin bed.*

Reno: Alright... *Follows Vincent, his eyes watching Vincent's body as he gets undressed.* You need anything else yo?

Vincent: No. *He throws his cape over his naked body as he lays down.*

Reno: Alright...I'll..wake you at breakfast.. *Walks back upstairs and crawls back under the blanket next to Rude.*

Rude: What was wrong?

Reno: Nightmare...I got him to the twin bed yo... *Chews harder on the gum and nuzzles Rude's chest.*

Rude: Hmm... He must have a lot on his mind...

Reno: Yeah, I told him I would wake him for breakfast yo...I'll make it tomorrow, you can take a break from cookin'.

Rude: *He nods.* Thanks.

Reno: Welcome yo.. You ready for bed? I'm tired! *Looks up at Rude from underneath his book.*

Rude: Yeah, partner. I'm tired...

Reno: *Grabs the book and sets it on the other side of the bed before he snuggles up closer to Rude's warmth.* Night, Rudy...

Rude: Good night. *Wraps his arms around him.*

~Next Morning~  
Reno: *Groans when he hears the alarm go off, tries to bury underneath Rude's body to block the sound.*

Rude: You better get up, Reno...

Reno: Do I 'ave to? Warm yo....

Rude: Yes...go check on Vincent, even if he hates you.

Reno: I was gonna wake him up after breakfast yo... I guess I should start it.. *Yawns and streaches out like a cat, smiles when he looks at Rude.* Looks like Tiny teddy is up!

Rude: So is yours. *He flicks Reno playfully in the crotch.*

Reno: Mm...Bein' pressed against ya warm body all night does that yo.. *Moves on top of Rude, straddles his waist.*

Rude: No, it's morning wood. *He pinches Reno's nipples hard.*

Reno: Shit..Mm.. it won't be much longer yo.. *Arches into Rude's fingers, his red hair running down his back.*

Rude: You're so horny... *He caresses Reno's chest.*

Reno: And that's why ya love me yo.. *Smirks at Rude as he leans down to lick Rude's nipple.*

Rude: *He moves Reno's body forward.* Here...let me do something that you've missed. *He licks the head of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ahh..Rrude! *Lets out a moans before he bites down on his hand to muffle the noise.* (God, he has a great mouth yo!)

Rude: *He casually takes Reno into his mouth while sucking hard.*

Reno: Mmmmhh! *Softly rocks his hips into Rude's mouth as he runs his hands over his chest, his hard nipples begging got attention.*

Rude: *He licks Reno in the way he knows will make him cum. He presses his tongue against Reno's glans and hums softly.*

Reno: Ruuuu! *Moans and bites down hard on his hand as he release into Rude's mouth, pants heavily on the bed.*

Rude: Mmm... *He licks his lips clean.* I haven't blown you in a long time.

Reno: I know, I've missed it yo. I even suck ya under your desk! *Smiles at Rude's blush.* (I wonder how Vincent's mouth would feel...All those sharp teeth turn lil' Re on!)

Rude: I'll do it again tomorrow if you want...

Reno: You bet your tattooed ass I do yo! *nuzzles and kisses Rude's cheek.* I need ta start breakfast!

Rude: Hurry and start it up. Your baby is probably hungry.

Reno: Yep! *Grabs a pair of jeans and slips them on before he runs downstairs and begins to make a big pot of oatmeal and some toast. Finishes and calls up to Rude before he softly knocks on Vincent door before he open it and gasps.* What are you doin' yo?!

Vincent: What does it look like? *He turns around to sit on the window sill.* I have to take care of something.

Reno: Oh, okay... Will you at least eat something first? I kinda made to much for Rudy and me ta eat alone....

Vincent: I'll eat when I come back. *He smirks slightly.* Is that worry in your voice?

Reno: Even thou it's smaller then my piss hole, the baby needs ta eat..Here, hold on! *Runs back and grabs a piece of toast before he heads back.* Eat this yo, I butted it and everything..

Vincent: *He begins to eat the toast.* (Chaos is telling me otherwise... Reno's lust is red hot.)

Reno: Well, Rude's gonna be headin' to work soon and I have ta do stuff in town so if you come back and we're not here just make yourself at home yo!

Vincent: *He finishes the toast and listens to Chaos complain. The scent of in to kiss Reno.*

Reno: *His eyes go wide at the kiss, freezes for a few seconds before he kisses back hard.* (I don't know what happened to him, but I like it yo!)

Vincent: (I feel warm...) *He kisses Reno hard and pinches Reno's ass.*

Chaos: Yes, he is ours...Make him ours!

Reno: *Moans into the kiss, pushes his ass out against Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: *He bites Reno's lips before he pulls away roughly.*

Reno: *Pants lightly as he licks the little droplets of blood from the bite.* What was that for? Not that I'm complainin' yo...

Vincent: Chaos smelled that other man on you, and he wanted to fix that.

Reno: Oh.., well me and Rude share a bed yo! Chaos will have ta deal with it, I hate ta sleep alone.

Vincent: Hmph... *He leaps out of the window.*

Reno: More mood swings...*Walks back out to the kitchen, sees Rude sitting at the table. Gets himself a bowl before he sits down.*

Rude: Hey, your lip is bleeding...

Reno: Chaos got jealous of your scent and decided to cover me in his...Then Vincent leaped out of window yo. *Begins to eats.*

Rude: Chaos is jealous? *He chuckles softly.*

Reno: Yep. I told him he'd have ta get used to it cause it's your bed too and you know I hate to sleep 'lone yo!

Rude: Chaos must know what we did...

Reno: Yeah, but I'm not gonna stop...I need ta fuck and you're very good yo! *Smiles at Rude, his feet tap against the ground.*

Rude: *He smirks.* I'll make a bet with you.

Reno: You want ta make a bet yo? What is it? *His feet move faster, his body still crying out for a cig.*

Rude: I bet you twenty bucks that you'll sleep with Vincent tonight.

Reno: He hates me yo! I'll take ya up on that and don't cry when I take your money! *Grins as he finishes his meal, get up and puts his bowl in the sink.*

Rude: I won't take your money, you'll see.

Reno: Yeah, yeah! *Runs upstairs to get some gum and put a shirt on.* Do you need anything while I'm at the store yo?

Rude: Yeah, get some milk and wheat bread.

Reno: *Grabs all he needs and goes back down stairs.* Okay! *Walks over and kisses Rude on the cheek.* When you come home...You'll get more of me yo!

Rude: I can't wait... *He softly pinches Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm...You know just what I like yo.. *Gives him a quick kiss before he grabs the keys.* I'm takin' the pick up today!

Rude: Go ahead! I'll take your car to work.

Reno: Don't scratch my baby now! Or you get none of this yo! *Smacks his ass before he goes out of the door.*

~At 7th Heaven~

Cloud: *Looks up at the door.* Hello Vincent....It has been awhile...

Vincent: *He sits down quietly next to Cloud.* I have something to tell you…

Cloud: Okay... What is it?

Cid: *Walks out from the bathroom.* Bloody hell! Hiya Vince! Long fuckin' time, mate!

Vincent: It has...and I'm going to have a child...

Cid: Fuckin' what?! *The cigar falls out of his mouth.* How the shit did that happen?

Cloud: Calm down, Cid.. Let Vincent explain..

Vincent: It's Chaos's doing...

Cid: Damn that evil fuckin' vampire! Who's the damn father? (Who do I gotta kill...Vince it mine!)

Cloud: Yes...Is he going to help you?

Vincent: The father is Reno, and he will help...hopefully.

Cid: WHAT?! That evil fuckin' Shinra shit?! No way in hell! Ya can't let him near the baby!

Reno: *Walks up to the door of 7th heaven, knowing that's where Vincent must of gone.* (I spent my whole check and half of my savin's yo? I hope this proves it to him..) *About to open the door when he hears raised voices.*

Cloud: Calm down, Cid! Vincent, why would you sleep with him?

Vincent: *He sits quietly.* (It's better that I tell them now...)

Cid: Who fuckin' cares! That murder can't be near the baby! Fucker will probley kill it or something!

Cloud: As crazy as Cid sounds.. He is right, none of the Turks should be near your child Vincent...  
Reno: (They're right...What was I thinkin'...I'm not fit ta be a dad...) *Walks back to the pickup, leaving Vincent there with his friends as he speed home. Gets there in record time and runs inside, his eyes sadden when he looks at the place fill with baby stuff, begins to pack it up.*

Rude: *He walks through the broken door.* Reno, what are you doing?

Reno: I'm packin' it up yo...*Pulls up a little onesy, white with little wings on it and a caption says "Pilot in training."* I...saw this aand thought it would be nice ya know...Baby flyin' like daddy.. But I was an idiot ta think I could be..*Puts it in a bag along with a toy helicopter, tears running down his face.*

Rude: What... happened?

Reno: Aafter I got everything sset up here I went tta the bar ta get Vvince..I hheard them talkin' yo...He..He's nnot gonna want the bbaby 'round me..A killer... Bbut ^ want hhim to have this sstuff..can you take it to him yo? Pplease..

Rude: I'm not going to take the stuff over, but I will take care of Vincent's friends...

Reno: Nno..Don't..Tthey're right yo.. *Keeps packing as he cries.* (I lost 'nother one...)

Rude: Yes, I am. *He leaves in a hurry to go to 7th Heaven.*

~Back at 7th Heaven.~  
Cid: Fuck it, Vince! We'll help ya pay for the babe, ya don't need that Shinra scum!

Vincent: *He sips a cup of coffee.* Cid, he is the father after all.

Cid: Who cares, he doesn't need that fucker! You can leave, ya peice of shit!

Rude: And where will he stay? He doesn't have a place to raise the baby...

Vincent: There's no room for me to stay in the spare beds in the bar.

Cid: He can stay with me!  
Rude:*Growls low in his chest.* Like hell....

Cloud: Both of you shut up...Fighting will get us no where..

Vincent: I'm leaving... *He takes the last sip from his coffee and leaves the bar.*

Rude: *Follows after Vincent.* Get in the car...You need to talk to Reno before he does something to himself...

Vincent: *He shakes his head and gets into the car.*

Rude: *Gets in and starts the car.* He has filled the house with Baby stuff...He spent his whole paycheck and half of our savings...

Vincent: What? *He looks at Rude in shock.*

Rude: Yes, we're lucky I still have money or we wouldn't be able to pay the bills this month... As smart as Reno is, he sucks with money.. He wanted to prove to you he will take care of the baby...

Vincent: Then, he needs to be more careful with money...

Rude: Give him a break..He wanted to show he could provide, from what I could see your baby has everything it needs for the first few years of it's life... He is trying his best, he's even giving up smoking, which is a _miracle.._

Vincent: I see... *He presses his hand against the glass of the car window.*

Rude: Yes...And if you two ever have sex again.. Don't let him top, his body can't take it anymore...

Vincent: I won't bottom ever again... You don't have to worry about that.

Rude: Good...Even when he is bottom, be careful...It's better the faster he releases..

Vincent: I will be careful... *He folds his arms and stares out the window.*

Rude: You better be... He is family and I will not see him hurt again.. *Pulls into the parking lot of the building.* And tell your friends that if they ever make Reno feel like he is evil and worthless...They will have all the Turks after them.. And believe me when I say Rufus knows how to make people disappear... *Gets out and heads in.*

Vincent: (Little does he know...) *He follows Rude up to the apartment.*

Rude: *Walks inside and smiles sadly at the sight of Reno passed out on the couch, tears stains cover his face as he holds on tightly to a stuffed tiger he got for the baby.* Re'....

Reno: *Moans in his sleep, a few tears fall.* Ssorry...

Vincent: I'll be upstairs... *He heads up to the spare room.*

Rude: No, you will talk to Reno.. *Walks over and softly shakes Reno's shoulder.* Re'...Wake up..  
Reno: Mmhh..Tteddy? I ppacked everything up...Take ta Vin yo.. *Nuzzles close to Rude, wanting comfort.*

Vincent: *He stands at the top of the stairs.* Reno...

Reno: Vvincent? What aare you doin' back here yo? *Sits up and wipes his bloodshot eye, still looking down.*

Vincent: Rude picked me up...

Reno: Oh..I um..I ppacked all the baby stuff up ffor you...I ggot stuff for a girl or bboy...

Vincent: Let's unpack it...

Reno: Yyou sure? You..wwant the baby to be near ssomeone like me yo.. *Keeps looking down, shivers when he hears Rude growl.*

Rude: There is nothing evil or wrong about you, Reno...

Vincent: That was mostly Cid carrying on.

Reno: He was right...I've killed thousands of people yo...Babies included..  
Rude: You will stop this, Reno! You know you were orders to do that.. I will not see you hurt yourself again. Now..show Vincent what you got for the baby..*Smiles softly and kisses Reno's forehead.*

Vincent: *He feels his inner Chaos growl at the kiss.* Show me...

Reno: Ookay.. *Walks over and begins to unpack everything.* You're gonna have ta come down here yo, no way in hell I'm carrin' everything up there!

Vincent: *He walks down the stairs and begins to unpack with Reno.*

Reno: I got a crib, bassinet, changin' table, rockin' chair, stroller, car seat, and highchair. *Points out all the big boxes so Vincent can see.* A ton of clothes and diapers, I had ta go to 3 stores to find cloth ones! Um.. There's toys, bottles and a ton of other stuff yo!

Vincent: All for the baby...Thank you. *He says plainly.*

Reno: It's no trouble! And I got a few baby book we can read and I can set the bassinet up next ta your bed, the baby should be in there the first few months yo.

Vincent: I know nothing about children...

Reno: I do, I'll help ya and the books can help yo. *Looks around the tons of baby stuff on the floor and finds the books.* Here! It's for expecin' moms! *Hands it over to Vincent.*

Vincent: I'll read it tonight... *He tucks the book under his arm.*

Reno: I got another one that has a ton of names too, if ya want to look at it now or later yo.. *Gives it to Vincent also.* And got a few thing ta baby proof the place.

Vincent: Have you thought of any names?

Reno: Yyou're askin' me yo? ...I wanted to name my son Axel aafter my gramps yo..But..um no, I'll look at the book after your done yo!

Vincent: Alright... You look at it first...

Reno: No, you do it first... I'll look up names on the net yo! *Begins to somewhat straiten up the baby stuff so they can walk safely.*

Vincent: *He nods and heads up to his room with an armful of baby supplies.*

Rude: *Walks past Vincent dressed only in a towel, nods at him before he walks up to Reno.* Just how many stores did you buy out, Reno?

Reno: *Turns around and wolf whistles.* Nice, partner! And only two yo!

Vincent: (Does Reno like tattoos? I wonder if he saw mine?)

Chaos: _Show it to him! That is our mate and you're letting that man take what is ours! He has his scent inside him, put ours there!!!_

Vincent: *He smirks.* I will, Chaos...

Reno: *Chuckles with Rude and heads upstairs with him.*  
Chaos: _Do it now! Our mate wants comfort and is going to take it from him!_

Vincent: Reno...Come here. *He stands in the doorway of his room.*

Reno: (I need this yo! Go back ta not talkin' to me for like five minutes!) *Looks at Rude and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.* I'll be back . *Walks downstairs and to Vincent's room.* What ya need? I was kind of busy yo.

Vincent: Busy? *He quickly allows Chaos to take over.* You were going to sleep with him, weren't you?

Reno: (His voice changed... Must be Chaos.) If ya must know, yes I was. I need the comfort he gives me yo. Plus seein' him in that towel all wet got me hard!

Vincent: Why don't you try me? Don't you miss being fucked by me?

Reno: Hey now, don't piss on Rude yo. He is very good and knows just what gets me off... Maybe I didn't want ta wait, didn't know you'd come out yo. *Leans against the door frame.*

Vincent: I'm sure. *He invites Reno onto the twin bed.*

Reno: Plus..I wanted comfort from someone who actually liked me yo. And only half of you does... *Walks over and straddles Vincent's waist.*

Vincent: *He throws Reno onto the bed.* Undress...for me.

Reno: *Smirks as he begins to strip tease on the bed, his hips rubbing against it as he lightly thrusts up. Moans softly as his cock is freed.* God...I'm still so hard yo.. *Grins and looks up with half lidded eyes.* He showed me his newest tat and I made it grow..

Vincent: *He growls and tosses Reno's clothing across the room. He begins to take off his own clothes.*

Reno: *Smirks as he begins to slowly stroke himself.* Mm.. Jealous yo?

Vincent: A little. *He removes his cape.* (He reeks of that man's scent...)

Reno: You should be... He's VERY good yo! *Licks his lips at the sight of naked Vincent, his cock jumps.* (He's fuckin' huge! ...Hm.. A gargoyle on his chest..It fits him yo.)

Vincent: What do you want the most? *He traces Reno's face with his fingers while smirking.*

Reno: I want to be fucked yo! *Nuzzles against Vincent's fingers.* I need it!

Vincent: Why should I? *He holds Reno's body firmly as he rests his cock against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Cause if not I'm gonna go ta the man who will fuck me hard yo! *Growls and clenches against him.*

Vincent: I assure you...that I can give you a better fuck than he can. *He slowly enters Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Ahh! Tthen...show me yo.. *Moans as he thrust down to take Vincent in the rest of the way, crying out in pleasurable pain.*

Vincent: *He thrusts hard, making Reno cry out at each thrust.* How does that feel? *He moans softly in pleasure.*

Reno: Goood!!! Ggod, so ffuckin' good yo! *Moans loudly in pleasure, thrashes underneath him as he tries to slam himself down on Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Moan loud enough...to make that other man hear us! *He thrusts wildly and moans in pleasure.*

Reno: Ahhhhhh! Cchaoss! Oohh fuck! *Screams in pleasure, digs his nails into Vincent's shoulders as his sweet moans fill the air.*

Vincent: *He feels Chaos fade from his body.* No...don't call me that...

Reno: *Barely hears Vincent betweens his moans, thrust down harder.* Vvincent! Oh ggod, Vinny! Ffuck me harder yyo!

Vincent: You feel so good... *He scratches Reno's chest as he thrusts.*

Reno: Ahh!! VVincent! I..cclose yo! *Moans loudly, arching up as he rubs his dripping cock against Vincent.*

Vincent: You...look so hot... *He licks his lips as he thrusts.*

Reno: Ahhh!!! *Screams as he cums hard, clenching madly around him as his toes curl in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he finishes and cums into Reno's ass.* Hmph...

Reno: Mmm...Ffuck yo..*Pants heavily, lightly wheezing.* (God, that was great...I..I think I'm startin' ta like him...)

Vincent: (That felt...too good...) *He begins to move away from Reno, wanting him to go away.*

Reno: What? You got your rocks off, now you don't need me? You're the one who had me come here yo!*Sits up.*

Vincent: No, I don't need you. Your ass is all I wanted...

Reno: (He..why does he keep doin' this..It hurts yo!) Fine, I hope ya have fun! *Smirks as he pushes Vincent's cum inside him onto the bed before he gets up and walks out of the room.*

Vincent: Bye...*He says shortly and watches as Reno leaves the room.*

Reno:*Holds back his emotions till he gets upstairs and quickly clims into bed with Rude, wheezing ang gasping loudly as he hides his face in Rude's large chest.*(It hurts..One minute he acts like he cares then the next he's so freakin' cold!)

Rude: I definitely heard you...

But, what's wrong?

Reno: Hhe...so..confussin'! *Gasps out between wheezed breaths, reaches for the inhaler he keeps under his pillow and takes a dose.*

Rude: What did he do?

Reno: He called me down cause he knew what we were gonna do and I guess he didn't like that so said ta do it with him...Then he sent me out of the room like a $2 whore yo!

Rude: I'm sorry...*He sighs then smirks after a few minutes.* How was it? Besides what he said?

Reno: Amazin' yo... He..made me feel the warmth you do yo, but it was even warmer... Plus he's huge!

Rude: I wouldn't mind trying him out...but Vincent would never touch me.

Reno: He wouldn't touch me if it wasn't for Chaos yo! *Nips at Rude's pierced nipple.* You always have me, Rudy! *Yawn.*

Rude: Mm...*He smirks widely.* Are you up for more?

Reno: *Grins as he bites down and pulls on the nipple ring.* You bet your tight, brown ass I am yo!

~That was the first chapter of our new fic! We hope you like it and will read the second one! Please review!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Next Morning~

Vincent: *He wakes up suddenly with horrible nausea and runs to the bathroom. He opens the toilet lid and begins to vomit.*

Rude: *Shakes his head as he hears Vincent puking in the bathroom, get the ginger ale out of the fridge and pours him a glass before he goes back to cooking.*

Vincent: *He coughs a few more times before he wipes his mouth clean and gargles with mint mouthwash. He heads down the stairs and sits on the couch, holding his stomach.*

Rude: *Walks to the couch with the glass of ginger ale and a few slices of toast.* Here, this will help your stomach...

Vincent: *He drinks the ginger ale and leaves the toast in his lap, hesitating to eat it.*

Rude: It's plain.. Just eat little bits of it.. *Makes himself a plate of eggs and sausage before he walks over and sits in his chair, turning the news on low so it won't wake up Reno.*

Chaos: _Hmm..*Looks at Rude's tribal tattoo's covering his body.* I see why our mate likes him so much...He would be a good, strong mate.. I wonder how far those tattoo's go down..._

Vincent: Chaos...*He bites the toast to hide his growls of disapproval at Chaos.*

Rude: Have I done something to upset him again? *Asks as he eats his breakfast.*

Chaos: _He still reeks on our mate... You shouldn't have sent him away!_

Vincent: Your mate...Now shut up.

Rude: *Eyes Vincent as he talks to himself.* If you do that in public, people will think your crazy... You're lucky we know about him..

Vincent: I don't care what people think. I'd rather them stay away from me.

Rude: What ever you want.. *Turns back to the news and continues to eat.*

Vincent: *After few moments of silence, Vincent speaks.* You need to nail the bed to the floor...

Rude: Why's that? The bed frame is solid oak, I'd rather not ruin the wood..

Vincent: You two make too much damn noise at night.

Rude:*Slightly smirks, keeps watching the TV.* I can't help if it is what Reno needs.. And you two made alot of noise last night too, your bed banged into the wall and knocked the glasses hanging on the other side fall and brake..

Vincent: Reno...no one...needs sex.

Rude: He does.. You were a Turk, we all have ways to deal with what we see and have to do everyday. Sex is his way of dealing, and since he stopped smoking his need for it has grown..

Vincent: I was, and I never had the urge to fuck everyone I saw until now.

Rude: Then you had a different way...And he isn't like that.. Every now and then he'll look for a one night stand, but mostly he is with me.. (Or the other Turks..)

Vincent: *He narrows his eyes at Rude and startles when he hears Reno shouting from upstairs.*

Rude: *Chuckles deeply in his chest.* Don't worry, he's just having one of his dreams... He always gets them after he's put into a sex coma.. *Smirks as he hears a loud moan.*

Vincent: *He moves off of the couch and walks up the stairs and opens the door to Reno and Rude's room.*

Rude: Don't wake him up, he gets really bitchy when he's woken up from those dreams...

Vincent: That's because you wake him up the wrong way...*He sits on the bed next to Reno.*

Rude: It's your funeral... *Chuckles softly as he finishes his meal.*

Reno: Nnngg..faster... *Moans in his sleep as he humps the bed, the blankets cocooned around him. Pushes his ass up in the air making it reveal it's self to the cold air, his opening clenching tightly.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips and begins yo mount Reno as he pulls down his pants.*

Reno: Ohh! Vii... *Grinds harder against the bed, pushes back against the warmth as his mouth falls open in a cry.*

Vincent: *He allows Chaos to take his body as he grabs Reno's hair and pushes him against the bed roughly.*

Reno: *Whines in his sleep, begins to thrash in his sleep. Fighting waking up, wanting to stay in his dream.*

Vincent: *He moves his hips as his cock penetrates Reno's ass deeper with each thrust.* See Rude...See what I can do to Reno?

Reno: AHhhhhh!! *Cries out as he's entered, fists the blankets as he looks back and growls between moans.* Wwha..the fuck?! Gget...off me yo! *Reaches back and slaps Vincent.*

Rude: Told you.. *Laughs softly at the sound of the slap.* (For someone so smart, he is really dumb...He played right into my hand..)

Vincent:*He pins Reno's hands to the bed.* Don't...*He thrusts hard into Reno to gain control.*

Reno: Tthis is rape.. ohh.. ya ass! *Keeps thrashing under Vincent, letting out moans of pleasure.*

Vincent: *He pulls hard on Reno's hair again as he thrusts, Chaos telling him that Reno loves it rough.*

Chaos:_ Smell him, he loves this! Harder, make him ours.. Make him only want us! *Purrs loudly in pleasure.*_

Reno: Ahhhhh!!*Screams in pleasure as he his hair is pulled, his ass thrusts up to meet Vincent as he grins his cock against the bed.*

Vincent: *He listens to Chaos and gently breathes against Reno's neck to take in his scent. He thrusts hard, causing the bed to shift.*

Reno: Ffuck..Oh sshit! Ggoona...ccum! *Begins to clench hard around Vincent as his release gets close, claws at the sheets.*

Vincent: We're not ready...*He growls lowly in his chest as he thrusts.*

Reno: Fuckk! *Cries out as he cums, clenches madly around Vincent as he throws his head back in pleasure.*

Vincent: (Chaos...won't let me cum...) *He moans softly as he thrusts harder into Reno's ass, trying desperately to cum.*

Chaos: _No, we must make him ours! He will only want us!_

Reno: Ahh..Vvin..Sstop yo.. Ffuck, my ass can only take..sso uh.. much! *Tears fill his eye as he gasps for breath, fists the sheets tightly.*

Vincent: (He says to stop, Chaos...) *He moans as his body continues to thrust.*

Chaos: _No, you keep me away from him.. I want my mate!_

Rude: *Quickly walks upstairs in his suit when he hears Reno's gasps, grabs the inhaler and forces it into Reno's mouth to give him his medicine. Glares at Vincent before he heads back downstairs.*

Reno: *Takes in a deep breath after Rude gives him his meds, looks at him with thankful eyes as he lets out a cry as his opening is torn.* FFuckk!!!!!

Vincent: *He growls at Chaos as his stiff hot rod pounds into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Sshhit..Vinccent...stop yo!!! *Bucks up against Vincent, trying to get him off.* (This isn't fun anymore yo!) *Tears fall at the rough thrusts, blood trickles down his thighs.*

Vincent: *He growls and pushes Reno away and pulls his pants on as he storms out of the room.* Chaos!

Reno: *Pants as he lays on the bed for a few minute, sniffs and slowly sits up. Hisses as he grabs his boxers off the floor and slowly limps down the stairs.* Fuckin' ass.. Vincent! Don't walk 'way from me yo! *Throws slams the door to Vincent's room, gasps at the sight.*

Vincent: *He looks up from staring at his crotch, his hand still stroking his throbbing cock.*

Reno: Ya think you can tear my ass then leave me yo?! You're gonna help me put stuff on it after you finish playin' with your dick! *Growls and shivers at the sight.*

Vincent: Stop talking so damn much...and suck me. *He holds his cock in the air.*

Reno: Why should I? You were an ass ta me yo. *Limps over to the bed and stands there with his hand on his hips.*

Vincent: *He growls lowly.* Just do it!

Reno: Fine...Asshole! *Gets on the bed and inbetween Vincent's legs before takes Vincent's dripping lenth into his mouth and deepthroats him.*

Vincent: (And yet he does it willingly...) *He moans softly as he feels Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *Smirks at the moans and pulls back to suck on the head as his stroke the rest of it.* (God..he..he taste so good yo!)

Vincent: You feel... *He stops himself before he can finish his sentence and moans softly.*

Reno: *Lets go with a 'pop'.* What? Tell me how I feel yo..Or I'll leave ya like this. *Softly strokes him as he teasingly licks at the slit.*

Vincent: You...amazing... *He growls at Chaos, wanting desperately to cum.*

Reno: Damn right! *Quickly takes Vincent back into his mouth and bobs up and down fast, his mouth turning into a vacuum as he scraps his lower teeth against the large vein underneath.*

Vincent: (Chaos...please let me cum...) *He moans sharply.*

Chaos: _Yes, fill our mate with our seed! He wants it so bad... *Growls loudly as he lets lose.*_

Reno: (He's gonna cum, I feel him swellin' up! Oh, I can't wait!) *Hums to give Vincent more pleasure.*

Vincent: *He gasps and cums into Reno's mouth. He pulls Reno's hair back and watches as Reno swallows his seed.*

Reno: *Moans softly as his mouth is filled with Vincent's hot seed, meets Vincent's eyes as he swallows, licks the droplets of seed off his plump lips.* Mmmm...

Chaos: _Look at him..Our mate..He loves our taste.. *Purrs in happiness as he looks at Reno, letting Vincent feel his feeling for his mate.*_

Vincent: Reno... *He moans softly as he watches Reno passionately lick his cock.* So good...

Reno: Thank ya, I take pride in my suckin' skills yo! *Gets the last drop of cum before he licks up Vincent's body, stopping to kiss the hard knot where the baby is.*

Vincent: What...are you doing? *He flinches as Reno's lips touches his skin.*

Reno: (Back ta the ice prince.) I was lettin' the baby know I was here yo.. And that I can't wait ta see it..

Vincent: *He lays back on the bed contently and stares at Reno.*

Reno: *Lays down beside Vincent with his hand on the knot.* You read the name book last night yo?

Vincent: Yes. (He feels warm, Chaos...) *He leans his head back slightly.*

Reno: Find any ya like yo?

Chaos: _He does... He is like fire.. *Purrs in the back of Vincent's mind.*_

Vincent: There are so many to choose from. *He stares at the wrinkled sheets.*

Reno: Yeah.. It should be speical! *Shivers as he leans his cheek against Vincent's side.* You like ice yo... Want me ta turn the heat up? Or get ya a blanket?

Vincent: No, I'm always like this. *He moves slightly toward Reno.*

Reno: *Shivers but moves closer to give Vincent more of his warmth.* I always get cold, that's why we keep it so warm here. *chuckles.* Rude got tired of hearin' me bitch yo.

Vincent: (Chaos, what am I supposed to do? He's here...in the bed with me.)

Chaos: _Hold him! Cover our mate in our scent and hole him close... Nuzzle him.._

Vincent: *He turns his body to face Reno and looks away as he wraps his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *Jumps as Vincent holds him, looks up and frowns softly.* (He doesn't want this.. Why do I keep doing this to myself yo?) I better start cleanin'... Years of smoke need cleaned off the walls yo! *Wiggles in Vincent's arms, hisses softly.*

Vincent: Excuses. *He sighs and turns with his back facing Reno.* (I thought that's what he wanted.)

Reno: Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too.. *Gets up and winces as he walks to the door.* Either stay in here or if ya want to watch TV go ta mine and Rude's room yo. I don't want ya near the stuff I'm gonna use to clean. *Limps out of the room.*

Vincent: (I don't understand him. I can't understand people...) *He walks to Reno and Rude's room.*

Reno: *Fills a bucket with water and bleach.* Don't mess with my shit yo! *Yells up at Vincent as he turns his stereo on and starts too clean.*

Vincent: Whatever... *He looks around the room and spots a small black box and begins to open it.*

Reno: Fuck, I forgot ta put that stuff on my ass. I better go do it before I get into this yo! *Slowly makes his way up the stairs, moving to the music.*

Vincent: *He hears Reno coming up the stairs and quickly opens the box and finds medical bills and ultrasounds. He quickly places all of the boxes' contents back before Reno enters the room.* (He had a child before?)

Reno: *Opens the door and walks in.* Sorry, I just need ta get my....Why do ya look like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar?

Vincent: It's nothing... *He flicks his hair slightly to the side.*

Reno: Yeah... Well just don't touch anything other then the TV and bed yo.. *Walks over to the nightstand and grabs a tube of cream before he heads back out.* (He's up to something yo...)

Vincent: *He smirks knowingly behind his cape.* And what if I do?

Reno: Then I'll know you are just like us, they Turks you hate so much yo. Plus, I'll make a lot of noise tonight with Rudy ta piss ya off! * sticks his tongue out before he walks out of the room.*

Vincent: Not if Chaos can help it... *He continues to look through Reno's private belongings and finds a small blue knit hat with the name "Axel" stitched over it.* (What kind of name is Axel? But Reno...doesn't seem so bad anymore.)

Chaos: _He mentioned it yesterday... He said it was his grandfather's name... But I want to know what happened to the child._

Vincent: Do you want me to find out? *He smirks slightly.*

Chaos: _Yes, but let him finish.. I can't stand that smoke smell... Look at the papers again, see if you can find anything else out..._

Vincent: Why do you want to find out what happened? It's of no concern to us.

Chaos: _He is our mate.. If he has a child out there we should know...and what if the female comes back?_

Vincent: Your mate. *He says coldly as he crosses his arms.*

Chaos: _He is your mate too.. You dislike as much as I do when he is with that man, you want him to be moaning out your name.._

Vincent: Because it keeps me awake at night. *He finds another much larger box of Reno's and opens it to find a stash of sex toys.*

Chaos: _Just keep telling yourself that...What is this stuff? It smells like our mate and him....And a few other scents.._

Vincent: Don't make me explain what they are.

Chaos: _They reek of lust...And that one look like a penis...Why does our mate have these?_

Vincent: Who knows... They are sex toys.

Chaos: _You mean out mate uses these while rutting? Mmm...*Purrs lustfully.* He keeps getting better... I would like to see him use these.._

Vincent: Disgusting. *He quickly closes the box.*

Chaos: _For someone who is disgusted... You are getting aroused...And you can't blame just me, you are too..._

Vincent: Only because I would use them on myself...

Chaos: _You would use toys by yourself when we have a sexy, lusty mate right out that door?_

Vincent: Yes. I regret every sexual encounter I have with him...

Chaos: _Then why did you have him suck you? I would of let you cum into your hand....I was thinking of how tight he was..Mmm...He was so warm inside and his blood... Mm! It smelled so sweet.._

Vincent: You wouldn't have let me. I was hurting for being hard for so long.

Chaos: _I would have... It was hurting me too..._

Vincent: It doesn't matter... I can't stand being in this room for much longer. *He opens the door to find Reno on his knees cleaning the wall.*

Chaos: Mm..look at the ass...It's begging for us..

Reno: Apple bottom jeans. Boots with the fur. *Sings as he cleans the walls.*

Vincent: *He watches Reno's ass work. He walks up behind Reno and slips his hand down the back of Reno's pants.* (What am I doing?)

Reno: Hmm mmmahh! What the..Vince! *Looks back and throws the rag into the bucket.* what are you doin' down here yo? I told ya ta stay up there!

Vincent: You aren't in control of me. I don't have to listen to you.

Reno: I know that! But this stuff is bad for ya to breath in yo! *Stands up. Making Vincent's hand slip out of his pants.*

Vincent: Hmph...Fine if you don't want my attention. *He moves away and heads back to Reno's room.*

Reno: *Sighs.* You can sit on the couch if your bored or lonely up there, but I need ta finish cleanin' yo! *Grabs the rags again and goes back to cleaning.*

Vincent: (What do you think, Chaos? Everytime I see him, you fill me with lust. I can't control it.)

Chaos: _I would love to feel my mate again.. But I too want him to get rid of the smell... I will hold back so we can stay down here.. I want to see him other then looking at stuff in that room..._

Vincent: Of course... *He turns around to sit on the couch. He watches Reno's ass work.*

~Hours later~  
Reno: *Sighs as he dumps the bucket down the sink and wipes his forehead off.* (God I'm tired! It's almost time for Rude ta get home...Hm..a bath together sounds good yo!) Hey Vince! *Walks out and finds him laying on the couch.* Keep yourself busy yo, I'm gonna be...busy for a few... *Smirks as he head to the bathroom, texting Rude as he does.*

Vincent: What do you mean? *He narrows his eyes coldly.*

Reno: Rude's on his way home and I'm sweaty and stiff and he'll be too so I'm gonna make us a hot bath yo. Then after I'll make us dinner!

Vincent: (I have wanted to get his attention all day, and he wants that man anyway? This is a reason why I hate him!) *His fists ball under his cape.* (He doesn't want me here.)

Reno: Come get me if ya need anything, okay! *Smiles at Vincent before he walks in to the bathroom and starts his bubble bath.*

Vincent: (Sure...don't tempt me.) *He begins to tear holes in the couch from his anger.*

Reno: *Puts some healing salts into the bath before he gets in, hisses before he sighs in pleasure.*  
Chaos: _What are you doing sitting here?! Go talk to him! Tell him he is our mate!_

Vincent: It's useless. *He leans against the bathroom door and listens to the water running.*

Reno: *Hears something and sees a shadow under the door.* Vincent? Are you okay yo?

Chaos: _Go in there, talk to him for once without being cold..._

Vincent: *He opens the door to the bathroom.* Yes, there is something wrong.

Reno: *Runs his toes under the foist, letting the hot water hit them.* Do you feel sick? I have some peppermint in here, it will help your stomach yo.

Vincent: I'm not sick. *He stands over Reno and kneels down next to the bathtub.*

Reno: (He's actin' weird..) *Turns to look at Vincent, moves some of the bubbles out of the way.* Is something wrong with the baby? *Asks worriedly.*

Vincent: It's not the baby, damn it. It's you. *He growls lowly.* You're only mine!

Reno: What?! I'm not an object you can own yo! Plus you're the one who didn't want anything between us! And I told ya, I need something!

Vincent: *He growls again.* No...I tried to give you what you wanted not too long ago, and you ignore me and go to...that man. *His teeth clench in frustration* They were right. You won't be able to care for our child. I'm better off without you.

Reno: No you didn't! You just fucked me yo! I want more then a fuck, I want someone who actually gives a shit 'bout me, who loves me! You couldn't even look at me when you held me! And don't you fuckin' dare try to take that baby from me, it is mine as much as it is yours! *Tears come to his eyes as he thinks of losing the baby, begins to wheeze.*

Vincent: What about when I came to you while you were cleaning? *He growls in frustration.* I told you it was useless! Find another mate Chaos.

Reno: What was I suppose ta think! You told me the night before you only wanted my ass yo! I didn't want you ta send me away again cause it fuckin' hurts when you do! And yes, I do go to him cause he makes the pain go away for a few minutes! *Tears fall down his face as he wheezes loudly and gasps for breath.* Pplease..ddon't ttake...my.. Baby ffrom me..I..I beg you!

Vincent: How is what that man does any better than what I do? The pain only comes back doesn't it?

Reno: Hhe.. Actully..ccares ffor me...Hhe doesn't...rregret ffuckin' me..I..I hheard you..ssay..yyou regret eevery..time yyou sleep with me.. It ddoes..It....! *Hugs his chest as his lips begin to turn blue, hits his chest as he tries to get air.* (I'm gonna die..aand never see my baby! Maybe it's for the best..Hhe's gonna leave with it..)

Vincent: Stop yourself. You're hyperventilating.

Reno: *Point to the mirror then moves his had to his mouth to show the moves he'd do for an inhaler.* Nnee.. *Slumps down into the tub as the world slowly begins to turn black.*

Vincent: (Damn it.) *He holds Reno above the bathwater.* (This baby...has nearly drained all of my strength. I can't lift him.) *He struggles and leans Reno's body over the edge of the tub. He grabs Reno's medicine and gives him a dose as best as he can.*

Reno: *Sucks in air as he comes back, coughs and clings on tightly to Vincent as he shakes in fear and sadness.* Wwhy?

Vincent: Why? Why what?

Reno: Wwhy save me..when your gonna ttake away the only rreason I have ta live yyo... Wwhy wwhen you ddon't want mme ta be near it yo..

Vincent: I don't leave people behind to die. (He hasn't given me a reason to kill him yet...Rude on the other hand...)

Reno: I'd rather die then lose....(Another one.. I don't think I can go though that again yo..) I..I got you wet, I'm ssorry.. *Pulls back and huddles under the hot water.*

Vincent: Axel... *He says as he brushes water droplets from his chest.*

Reno: *Freezes then looks down.* Wwhat does my gramps have ta ddo with this yyo?

Vincent: Nothing...unless he wore a blue knit hat.

Reno: How... You looked though my stuff yo?! I told ya not too! You had no rright to ttouch his..his hat! *Tears fill his eyes but don't drop.*

Vincent: Why not? I have the right to know. I'm carrying your child.

Reno: Iit's..all I have left of hhim... Nno one suppose to touch it yo.. Wwhat does it matter aanyway.. You're gonna lleave and this jjust gives ya more reason too.. *Lets out a strangled laugh.* Pproves ya right, I'll end up killin' this baby too..

Vincent: It obviously does. I just saved your life and you aren't even grateful. I'll be in my room. *He walks out of the bathroom.*

Reno: *Lets out a sob.* Nno, pplease don't ggo! VVincent, please! I..I'll ttell you everything yo!

Vincent: *He stops in the doorway.* Let's talk in your room...

Reno: Ookay.. *Keeps the water in there for Rude before he shakily gets out, grabs a towel and wraps it around himself before he grabs his cell and quietly follows Vincent.*

Vincent: *He sits on the edge of Reno's bed.* Tell me everything.

Reno: *Gets his little black box and crawls onto the bed, shakily opens it.* It wwas just a fling... She worked at Shinra too... She ggot pregnant.. I got us aa place and got everything for oour baby.. *Pulls out the ultra sound picture.* I.. was so excited when we found out it was a boy.. I knew his name right away yo..

Vincent: What happened to the child?

Reno: Sshe was six months.. Even though she hurt everywhere, she was still playful yo. We were chasin' each other around our place; I took her ice cream... Sshe slips oon the floor..I had my arms out.. I sswear I hhad ahold of her..bbut she slips though my hands and fell...she ccried out in pain and I called the ambulance right away... Hhe was sso small..he ffit in my hand yo..

Vincent: He passed, didn't he?

Reno: Yyess...Hhe didn't mmake it.. Rrude helped mme with his funeral... Sshe couldn't look at me after that... The next dday I got all my sstuff and moved here wwith Rude.. *Tears flow from his eyes like a river, clutches tightly to the picture.*

Vincent: We both know how it feels, then... *He looks down and stares at his hands.* (How can I hate him? He's just like me...)

Reno: Yyou lost yyour son ccause you can't ffuckin' catch ssomeone... I still hhave dreams of him..

Vincent: (Nevermind.) You act like you're the only one who has lost. (The one time I try to open up, he cuts me off.)

Reno: Yyou're right..I..I'm sorry yo.. I forget sometimes you kknow what it's like... *Shyly moves closer to Vincent, shivers as his flesh touched Vincent's cold skin.* Fforgive me...

Vincent: (He apologizes?) *He allows Reno to touch him.* (I feel warmer Chaos.)

Chaos: _You are with your mate.. He is your warmth.. He needs your comfort, show him you will be there for him too.. _  
Reno: *Softly touches the knot where the baby is.*

Vincent: *He whispers lowly.* What...are you doing? *He touches Reno's hand.*

Reno: *Quickly pulls his hand back and holds it to his chest.* I..I'm sorry.. I jjust wanted to know baby was still there.. I wwon't do it again yo. *Curls up on the bed.*

Vincent: I wasn't going to push you away. I was reaching for your hand.

Reno: Ooh..Sorry.. *Moves back and softly rubs the knot.* I can't wwait to find out what it is yo...

Vincent: (Chaos...what does he want? I can't have him going back to Rude...)

Chaos: _He wants you to feel what I feel for him... I think you humans call it love... He seems to be very submissive.. He needs you to care for him.._

Reno: *Looks up as he keeps rubbing.* (He must be talkin' to Chaos.. He has this look when he does yo.)

Vincent: Reno...what do you want? *He touches Reno's hand.*

Reno: I want food, but I don't think ya mean that... I..I want you to care for me.. I want our child to have lovin' parents... *Looks down.* I know yyou don't...Bbut if yyou can try tto like me that's a start yo..

Vincent: (We can start...) *He gently strokes Reno's hand.*

Reno: *Shivers and shyly nuzzles Vincent's shoulder, hears doors open downstairs.* He's home..Um..I sure if we ask he'll be more then happy to llet you sleep up here yo.. Iif you want that is....

Vincent: *He quickly grabs Reno's hand.* No...You're only...allowed to say my name at night...

Reno: I'm not gonna sleep with him, bbut that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop hangin' out with him either yo..Aand I meant for you ta mmove up here...With me...

Vincent: Reno...do you think Rude ever gets jealous of us?

Reno: No, he wants us to be together.. That's why he's been like this yo.. He wanted to get you jealous so you..*Looks down.* um.. Realize you like me more then just for my ass... Plus, I'm not the only one he's like this with.

Vincent: I find that hard to believe... *He runs his hand along Reno's leg.*

Reno: Mm.. What part yo? We are really close but that's cause we're partners.. His life is in my hands and mine in his.. He's like an older brother yo..

Vincent: I think he gets jealous when we have sex. *He begins to remove Reno's towel.*

Reno: *Shudders as he's exposed, licks his lips.* Oonly cause he wants ta join yo...

Vincent: He can't join. Not while you're still my mate... *He gently pushes Reno against the bed.*

Reno: Mm... And how long will I be your mate yo? *Lets Vincent push him down, spreads his legs.*

Vincent: I'm still deciding...*He rubs Reno's inner thighs as Reno's legs are spread.*

Reno: *Shudders, moans softly.* Iif...your gonna throw me away in a few years then stop now yo.. *His thighs tremor at the touches.*

Vincent: You talk too much...*He positions Reno's body and begins to lick his entrance.*

Reno: Ahhh! Vvin! *Cries out in pleasure, his cream covered opening clenches at the touch.*

Vincent: *He flicks his tongue across Reno's entrance and teases Reno's heavy balls with his lips.* Mm...

Reno: Nnnee..Mmore, please! Mmore mate!*Moans as he tries to move his ass closer to Vincent's face.*

Chaos: _Mm.. That stuff is blocking his taste...Lick him from the inside..I want to taste him.._

Vincent: *He slowly inserts his tongue into Reno's ass, gently stretching and licking Reno from the inside.*

Reno: Ahh! Yess! Ddeeper...Lick me deeper yo! *Clenches around Vincent's tongue, wanting him deeper.*

Chaos: _That stuff is still there..Deeper, I only want to taste him..._

Vincent: *He moans as his tongue penetrates Reno deeper. His teeth graze Reno's needy ass hole.*

Reno: Ohh! Ffuck yeah... Oh god, fuck me ..with your tongue yo! *Moans loudly as he feels Vincent's teeth touch his opening, clenches tightly around his tongue.*

Vincent: (My mouth is numb, Chaos...) *He gently sucks on Reno's entrance.*

Chaos: _It's that stuff! Suck on him, I want to taste him.. I can smell his precum already, it's mouth watering.._

Reno: Mmm..God, you're ssoo good yo! Nug.. *His eyes close in pleasure as he reaches down to grab ahold of Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: *He fiercely licks Reno's entrance, loving Reno's taste. He pulls away slightly and begins to kiss the shaft of Reno's cock.*

Reno: *Whines at the loss of Vincent's tongue on his anus, gasps at the kiss and bucks his hips up. A large drop of precum leaks out and runs down his shaft.* Ssuck me, please...Ggod, make me cum!

Vincent: (I've never done this before...) *He shyly licks Reno's dripping cock.*

Chaos: _Do what he did to you.. Remember how great that felt, make him feel that... Make him only want us from now on..._

Reno: Ahh... Yeah, jjust like that...Suck on me yo, ttake my head into your ssexy mouth! *Lightly thrusts, making his cock hit Vincent's face and leaving a drop of precum.*

Vincent: *He takes the rest of Reno's cock into his mouth and sucks as hard as he can, wanting to taste more of Reno's precum.*

Reno: AHhhh! Vinccent! I...I'm close yo! Jjust a bit more! *Lets out loud moans as he lightly thrusts into Vincent's mouth, his cock throbs as his release starts.*

Vincent: (We get to taste him...) *He slowly takes more of Reno into his mouth, the cream numbing him enough to deepthroat Reno.*

Reno: Vvince!!!!!!!! *Screams out as he cums down Vincent's throat, his hips thrust up to make sure Vincent gets all of his seed.*

Chaos: _Yes.. Mm..It takes as sweet as his blood! He is an elixir..._

Vincent: *He licks his lips as he tastes Reno's cum.* Mm...

Reno: MM..That..was great yo.. Was that your first time suckin' cock? *Pants lightly as he relaxes on the bed, purrs in pleasure as he rides the high from his release.*

Chaos: _Not mine...Mm.. Look at him, he is our little incubus..._

Vincent: It was my first time. *He looks up and down Reno's sexy fit body.*

Reno: You're a natural yo.. *Looks at Vincent with half-lidded eyes, reaches down and pulls Vincent up and licks Vincent's lips.* Mm...I taste good yo..

Vincent: Is that the only reason why you licked my lips?

Reno: Maybe..I would like a kiss too yo! *Smiles at Vincent and softly nips Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: *He gently kisses Reno's lips.* (Chaos, what kind of kiss does he want?)

Chaos: _You really are daft, aren't you? He wants to know you care for him, give him a gentle loving kiss... Let him deepen it if he wants.._

Reno: Mm.. *Moans softly into the kiss, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck as he softly licks Vincent's lips. Asking for entrance.*

Vincent: *He slowly opens his mouth to grant Reno entrance.* (Why does this feel so good, Chaos? It's beginning to scare me...)

_Chaos: Because he is out mate.. Do not be scared, you are falling for him. This is what he wants.. This warmth is what he's feeling.._

Reno: Mmmhh… *Moans at the taste of Vincent, baths Vincent's mouth with his tongue.* (God, he taste good..He's letting me kiss him, but he's talkin' to Chaos. I wish I knew what 'bout yo..)

Vincent: *He licks Reno's soft lips.* Keep...kissing me.

Reno: *Shudders at the licks, tightens his arms around Vincent as he kisses him deeper. Runs his fingers though Vincent's ratty hair.* (I need to brush this for him yo..)

Vincent: (He's touching my hair...) *He shyly nuzzles Reno's lips.*

Rude: *Opens the door and smiles at the sight.* I'll move my stuff to my old room this weekend..Most of the things in here are yours anyway, Reno... And I ordered takeout, it should be here in a few minutes. *Walks back down stairs.*

Vincent: Mine... *He whispers and licks Reno's chest.*

Chaos: _Mark him as ours...Let that man know who he belongs too.._

Vincent: Yes... *He moves down Reno's body and spreads Reno's legs again.*

Reno: Yes what? And what ya doin'? The food will be here soon and I'm starved yo!

Vincent: Letting everyone know that you're mine... *He bites into Reno's left inner thigh.* Mmm...

Reno: Ahh! Fuck yo! You don't have ta use your teeth! Ever heard of hickies?! *Gives a cry as he's bit.*  
Chaos: _Yess.. I've missed the taste of his blood, isn't it heavenly?_

Vincent: *He moans softly and bites closer to Reno's groin.* (I know it feels good...Tell me how much you love it.)

Reno: Sshit, ddon't bite to close yo! You'll kill me! *Moans softly in the pained pleasure, reaches down and pulls Vincent's hair.*  
Chaos: _He thinks we can't smell the vein... It's filled with his sweet blood, but he does not heal like us... We can not drink from it.._

Vincent: You'll be fine... *He seductively licks Reno's dripping blood.*

Reno: Ohh...Kknew ya were a fuckin' vampire yo! Shit, you look so hot..

Vincent: Hot? *He wipes the excess blood from his face.*

Reno: *Blushes, gets up on his elbows.* Yeah...I'm kinky yo.. Hope that doesn't scare ya..  
Chaos: _No..He's perfect! We have found our life mate.._

Vincent: So I noticed. *He looks over at the closed box of sex toys.*

Reno: *Chuckles at the box out in the open.* So you found my box of fun yo? See anything you like? *Smirks as he twirls a piece of Vincent's hair between his fingers.*

Vincent: I like your anal beads... *He licks his lips.*

Reno: Ah, yes.. Those are fun to play with yo.. If you want we can use them sometime.. *Sits up and swings his legs over the side.* Now, lets go downstairs and eat! Don't worry 'bout gettin' dressed, we always walk 'round nude!

Vincent: *He pulls up his pants but keeps them unzipped.* (What would you like to use, Chaos?)

Chaos_: I want to use everything in that box on him... But you will have to tell me what all that is.._  
Reno: That works! *Limps out and down the stairs naked.* Hey partner!

Vincent: Mm... *He follows Reno out of the room.*

Rude: Hey Re'. I see you guys had fun.. I already moved your stuff out if the room..  
Reno: Yep! He decided ta go vamp on me yo! *Sits down on the couch and grabs the blanket off the back.*

Vincent: *He leans against the back of the couch.* Not for the entire time...

Reno: Yeah, yeah.. *Leans against Vincent.* How was work yo?  
Rude: It was work.. Elena drove me crazy asking about you.. And she said she wanted another video... *Slightly smirks.*

Vincent: (Yes, but not with you...) *He runs his fingers over Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *Shivers at the touch, pulls the blanket up.* She just misses me yo!  
Rude: That's not all she misses.. *Winks at Reno before he looks back at the TV.*

Vincent: Isn't she that blonde woman?

Reno: Yeah, you saved her and Tseng yo... She thought that would bring them together but *Chuckles.* he came ta me..

Vincent: (Would you be willing to make a video with our mate?) *He plays with Reno's hair, slightly pulling on it.* I remember her.

Chaos: _As long as I get to be with our mate I don't care... *Smirks.* So he is our mate now?_  
Reno: *Shudders and holds back a soft moan.* Yyeah... She's the newest Turk..And has a hopeless crush on Tseng yo..

Vincent: *He sighs slightly.* (Yes, Chaos...)

Rude: *Hears the door bell and gets up to get the food, walks back a few minutes later with arms full of food.* I got your fav Re'.. I got you the same Vincent since I don't know what you like..  
Reno: Yum! General Tso and Egg rolls! *Quickly grabs his food.*

Vincent: *He nods and takes the food and begins to eat.*

Reno: Mmmmm! I love this place! I think we're their best custerm yo! *Quickly kills his food.*  
Rude: We got free drinks tonight... I got you water Vincent. Since you can't have caffeine..

Vincent: I don't drink soda to begin with...

Rude: Then it worked out perfect.. *Turns the TV to another channel so Reno can watch his show.*  
Reno: Thanks partner! I love this show!

Vincent: Reno, I can hear your phone. *He eats a bite of chicken.*

Reno: Fuck yo, why do I always get calls when I'm eatin'! *Sets his food down before he gets up and grabs his phone, answers it and walks back to Vincent.* Hey boss! What ya need yo?

Rufus: Why are you taking today off? Are you alright?

Reno: Yeah, I'm fine yo. I'll be back tomorrow! I can tell ya everything then.

Rufus: Please do tell. I'm getting ready to close the office, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Reno: You know I will! Alright, talk ta ya then... Oh! You should check on Tseng, he always stays late yo! *Sits down and grabs his food again.*

Rufus: I will. *He hangs up the phone and gets up from his office chair and walks past Tseng's office only to see him working hard on files.* Go home, Tseng.

Tseng: Sir, I didn't know you were still here.. *Stands up when Rufus enters.* I can't.. I finish the report Reno was suppose to turn in today.. I need it so I can finish what I need to do..

Rufus: I will make Reno finish it tomorrow. Go home and relax... *He walks toward Tseng's desk.*

Tseng: I will not be able to relax till I have mmy work finish sir.. Do not worry about me.. *Sits back down and starts working again.*

Rufus: *He leans against Tseng's desk.* (He smells of Old Spice...) I have to close up. I'll pay you for the night.

Tseng: I have stayed here after you've closed up before, sir.. It will be alright.. *Moves his cup of pencils out of the way so Rufus doesn't knock it over.*

Rufus: *He smirks slightly.* Tseng, you work too much. *He walks behind Tseng's desk and rests his hands on Tseng's shoulders.*

Tseng: I do what needs to be done sir.. But if it is what you want I will stop for tonight and go home.. *Closes the file and opens one of his drawers to put it in.*

Rufus: *He sits in Tseng's chair, props his feet up and lights a cigarette.* You don't have to call me sir all the time.

Rufus: *He sits in Tseng's chair, props his feet up and lights a cigarette.* You don't have to call me sir all the time.

Tseng: *Glares and walks over and plucks the cigarette from Rufus's lips and throws it in his trash can.* Feet off my desk, sir...

Rufus: (That got his attention.) *He removes his feet from Tseng's desk.* Uptight... *He stands up from Tseng's chair and relights a new cigarette.*

Tseng: *His glare grows as he takes the new cigarette from Rufus's lips and throws it in the trash again.* Refrain from smoking in my office, sir... *Begins to gather up his stuff, looks in horror at the scuff marks on his desk. Takes his handkerchief out and wipes his desk.*

Rufus: *He chuckles and walks behind Tseng and holds him by the waist.* Relax. Have a smoke with me.

Tseng: I will not ruin my lungs like Reno did... You should stop as well sir.. (What is he doing?)

Rufus: No wonder Elena has a crush on you... *He gently touches Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: I have no lust for females and she knows that.. Now if you would please refrain from touching me I will head home like you ordered...

Rufus: Why? Do you enjoy my touches? *He begins to unbutton Tseng's suit.*

Tseng: *Holds back a shudder.* I will not do this in my office.. This place is for work, not lust.. *Tries to get out of Rufus's hands.*

Rufus: Nonsense... We're The only people here. *He licks Tseng's earlobe.*

Tseng: Sir..Please stop this.. *Shudders as his ear is licked, arousal begins to run though his body.* (I don't want to here, it is always messes and I have nothing here to clean up with..)

Rufus: Maybe this is why you're so uptight. You haven't had any good sex recently, Tseng. *He begins to unbutton Tseng's dress shirt.*

Tseng: My sex life is none of your business, sir... I have sex when I need to and right now I do not need too.. So let me go before I will have to use force..

Rufus: Do you want me to stop? *He gently rubs Tseng's growing member.* You're getting hard already...

Tseng: I am a man, sir... But intercourse is messy and I only have it when I need too.. *Lets out a soft moan.*

Rufus: *He chuckles.* Intercourse? *He removes Tseng's belt and tosses it to the floor.* And you can call me by my name...

Tseng: *Blushes lightly at Rufus's chuckle.* Mr. Shinra... This is most unethical.

Rufus: It's unethical, but isn't that why it feels so good? *He slips his hands down the front of Tseng's pants.*

Tseng: Ssir! Please... *Moans as his manhood is incased by Rufus's hand, grows harder at the touches.*

Rufus: Please...take you? You sound like you're begging for more. *He slowly bends Tseng over his own desk.*

Tseng: Rrufus... I can't here... Pplease, let us go to my place if you must have me... *Stops himself from touching his desk, not wanting to ruin anything.*

Rufus: Don't worry so much. It ruins your libido. *He removes a tissue from Tseng's desk and gently covers Tseng's cock.* Now we're ready. *He unzips his pants and rubs his cock against Tseng's back.*

Tseng: Tthat will do nothing to keep my release from soaking everything.. Mm.. *Bites his lip as he feels Rufus's hard, hot cock rubbing against him.*

Rufus: *He chuckles teasingly as he enters Tseng's tight ring of muscle.* Shh...Oh Tseng, you feel amazing.

Tseng: Rrufus! You're...too big.. It..burns sir! *Cries out as he's entered dry, his opening clenches as he tries to get used to it.*

Rufus: Just as I thought...you haven't had a good fuck in awhile. *He pins Tseng against the desk as he aims for Tseng's prostate.* Feels...so damn good.

Tseng: Mmmhh! *Bites his lip s hard as he holds back his moans of pleasure, falls on the desk. Knocking stuff off and over.* Ssir!

Rufus: Does it feel good, Tseng? Ohh, god... *He moans as he begins to thrust harder.*

Tseng: Ggod...Rrufus! *A moan breaks out, his body trimmers in pleasure as he lets Rufus hear his pleasure.*

Rufus: Mm... *He runs his fingers through Tseng's hair as he thrusts. He leans forward and licks Tseng's neck.* Say my name again...

Tseng: Rufus.. Ahh! *To lost in pleasure to notice Rufus messing his perfect hair up.* I..I....

Rufus: You want to release? Don't be afraid. *He moans softly as he feels Tseng tighten around him.*

Tseng: Ahhh! *Cries out his release, throwing his head back in pleasure.* Ru..fus...

Rufus: Oh... *He moans as he fills Tseng's ass with his seed.* Damn...

Tseng: *Shudders as he's filled, never liking the feel.* (I feel disgusting.. I need to get clean.)

Rufus: *He kisses Tseng's neck.* Felt...amazing.

Tseng: I am glad you enjoyed it...Now I really would like to go home, sir.. *Stands back up, doing his best to straighten up while Rufus was still in him.*

Rufus: *He pulls out of Tseng and zips his pants.* You didn't enjoy it?

Tseng: I...got release... Thank you.. But you will be paying for my suit to get dry cleaned... That tissue did nothing... *Looks in disgust at the mess on his desk and himself.*

Rufus: Gladly... *He smirks slightly.* Can we go to your place tonight?

Tseng: *Gets his comb out and look into the mirror in his office to make his hair perfect again.* Who said anything about 'we' sir? I intend to go home and meditate...

Rufus: Stop calling me sir... call me Rufus. *He gently rubs Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: Rufus then... I will see you tomorrow morning... *Grabs his stuff and heads to the door.*

Rufus: Come on... If you don't want me over, then come home with me.

Tseng: *Sighs.* You do not have what I need... If it will stop you from begging you can come with me..(I liked him better when he was a little annoying brat... Now he's a big one.)

Rufus: I don't have what you need? *He walks out to the hallway.* And I'm not begging.

Tseng: I have certain thing I must have to go though my normal night and morning routine.. And yes you are... Just like when you were little..

Rufus: *He keeps walking, arrogantly ignoring Tseng's comment.* (He's pushing his boundaries but I'll let it slide because of how sexy he is.)

Tseng: (Hopefully I do not kill him during the night... Not that they could ever prove it was me..) *Walks out to his car, thinking of how he could hide Rufus's body.*

Rufus: *He leans against the passenger side of the car, waiting for Tseng.*

Tseng: *Pushes the button to unlock his car before he puts his stuff in the back and gets in the driver seat. Buckles up before he starts the car.*

Rufus: *He eagerly gets into the car and buckles his seatbelt. He waits a few minutes before he places his hand on Tseng's leg.*

Tseng: *Ignores Rufus's hand as he drives off to his house.* Did you talk to Reno?

Rufus: Yes, he told me to check on you... *He gently squeezes Tseng's leg.*

Tseng: He is always checking on me... (Ever since that night..) I am glad he will be back tomorrow, I have alot of work for him...

Rufus: Oh? *He gently strokes Tseng's thigh, not interested in real conversation.*

Tseng: Yes... And you can stop that Rufus.. I will not do anything while driving... *Turns on the road to his place.*

Rufus: Do you like Reno more than me? *He lays back against his seat.* (I will just ignore him after this, since he thinks I'm coming over to have sex.)

Tseng:....No.. I like you more Rufus... I have know you the longest... *Pulls into his parking lot and shuts the car off.* Come, I believe this is the first time you have come to my place.. *Gives Rufus a small, slight smiles before he gets out.*

Rufus: (Yes, I'll just back off for awhile. It will be hard...) *He steps out of the car and looks at Tseng's house.* (I wonder what his bedroom looks like...)

Tseng: *Grabs his stuff from the back and stands next to Rufus.* If you will follow me, Rufus.. *Leads Rufus to his place.*

Rufus: *He follows Tseng inside the house, removes his jacket and places it on the coat rack.*

Tseng: *Walks into his spot less house and takes his shoes off at the door.* Please take your shoes off, Rufus... Would you like something to drink?

Rufus: *He removes his white dress shoes.* Some bourbon would be nice...

Tseng: I... do not have any alcohal in my house.. I can get you some tea...

Rufus: *He chuckles.* Figures...tea then.

Tseng: *Bows his head as he walks to his kitchen and begins to heat up the water before he picks out his favorite tea.*

Rufus: I need to take you out for a drink sometime. You're missing out.

Tseng: I do not drink... If you took me out I would get water or tea... *Puts tea leaves in the pot of hot water before he goes and gets two glasses.*

Rufus: Not even a glass? *He sits down on the couch.*

Tseng: I have never had one drop of alcohol and I plan to keep it that way... *Pours the tea though a cloth to catch the tea leaves, fills up the glasses and heads back out to Rufus.*

Rufus: (He's too uptight in his personal life. He needs me to loosen him up.) *He takes a small sip of tea.*

Tseng: *Sits down and takes a drink of his tea, his eyes close in pleasure at the taste.* I hope you like this... It was my mother's favorite one...

Rufus: I like it... *He sips his tea slowly.* (I wonder how long it will take before he shows me that he wants more.)

Tseng: I am glad... *Continues to drink his teas as he relaxes in the comfort of his home, letting his mask down a bit.*

Rufus: *He places his glass down on an end table and looks around Tseng's house, filled with furniture and decorations from Wutai.* You have a beautiful house...

Tseng: Thank you.. *Finishes his tea and stands up.* Would you like a tour?

Rufus: Sure... (This is your chance, Tseng. You have me all to yourself.)

Tseng: (He wants me again... I am still a mess from the last time...Maybe...) *Leads Rufus upstairs.* I have a ... inquiry for you...

Rufus: Ask me anything. *He follows Tseng up the stairs.*

Tseng: I always take a bath when I get home.. It helps me relax and wash away everything from that day... Would.. You like to join me? My bathtub is more then big enough for the both of us...

Rufus: *He stares at Tseng for a moment.* You're serious... *He smirks slightly.* I'll join you.

Tseng: Yes.. *Blushes lightly and leads Rufus to his master bathroom.* This is why I bought this house... *Opens the door to let Rufus in.*

Rufus: I can see why. The Jacuzzi is nice. *He begins to strip off his clothing, excited to get in.*

Tseng: I know... *Walks over and starts the water, pour a few of his oils in it before he starts to get undressed himself.* (At least here if I get dirty I can clean myself..)

Rufus: *He steps into the hot water and sits up, waiting for Tseng.* Why did you invite me in your bath? Unless something else was on your mind.

Tseng: *Gets in himself and sits down, leans back.* I told you I always take a bath after work... Plus I could see the lust in your eyes and knew you didn't really want a tour...

Rufus: You invited me... What if I refused your offer?

Tseng: I would of been a good host and take you on the tour before I came in here.. I do this before I meditate..

Rufus: Sure...a tour to your bedroom. *He chuckles.* Don't worry, I won't touch you. There's no point if you truly don't want me.

Tseng: *Sighs.* It's not that I don't want you... Intercourse is messy... I do not like mess.. I only have it when I truly need release cause it... Makes me feel this unnerved, it makes me tense...

Rufus: What's the fun in having sex if you worry about being messy? You're supposed to feel better afterwards.

Tseng: It's just how I am Rufus... I have always been like this.. I understand if you do not wish to continue this... Most of my... sexual partners don't...

Rufus: *He chuckles.* I'll be right back. *He steps out of the hot water and wraps a towel around his waist.*

Tseng: *Stays quiet and closes his eyes as he leans back.* (I hope he will understand... I actully like him and his bratyness...)

Rufus: *He walks back into the bathroom and drops his towel as he gets back in the hot water with a wrapper in his hand.*

Tseng: I thought you would of left... I wouldn't blame you... *Opens his eyes and looks at Rufus, sees him holding something.* What do you have?

Rufus: It's a condom... I personally don't like wearing them, but you don't like getting messy, right? *He smirks slightly.* (Maybe if I wear it, he will feel how fake a condom is, and prefer just me...)

Tseng: Yes.. I..hate the feel of..release in me... I have gotten rather used to them, it feels weird without them... You don't have too...I can..*Shivers.* do without again...

Rufus: I'm asking you... Or...you can release inside of me. I can show you how good it can feel...

Tseng: It... doesn't matter either way.. When I top I always have the person ride me... I would like to use the condom both ways.. Just this time.. Next we can do without.. *Looks down, to embarrass to meet Rufus's face.*

Rufus: Tseng...it's not as fun without making a little mess... *He chuckles as he sits on the edge of the Jacuzzi and rolls the condom on.* I don't mind if you cum on me. Live a little...

Tseng: Ookay.. I will clean it off you after.. *Moves over and shyly strokes Rufus's cock to get him harder.*

Rufus: There's no need... *He moans softly at Tseng's touches.*

Tseng: This is still a bath, Rufus... It can be very sexual when your partner washes you... *Moves and straddles Rufus's waist, grabbing onto Rufus's cock and moves it in position.* Please... Make me feel that..pleasure again.. *A blushes covers his cheeks.*

Rufus: Of...course. *He breathes heavily as he lowers Tseng onto his cock.* Ooh...*He gently bites Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: Ahh.. Rurufus! I..I've never rrode anyone before... Ccan we change. Ohh... postion? *Shudders in pleasure as he's filled by Rufus's manhood.*

Rufus: *He can't help but to chuckle.* I have this...under control. *He strokes Tseng's thighs as he thrusts up, causing Tseng's body to bounce.*

Tseng: Ahhhhh! Ru'ru! *Moans in pleasure, grabs on tightly to Rufus as his body bounces.* Tto to left.. Please!

Rufus: Ohh...Mmm... *He shifts to where Tseng wants and thrusts passionately into Tseng. Their bodies press together, pinning Tseng's cock against Rufus's stomach.*

Tseng: Yessss! *Screams out as his prostate is slammed into, his hips begin to rock as he nails run over Rufus's back.*

Rufus: (There it is...Tseng, I removed your mask.) Scratch me, mark me...don't be afraid. *He moans sharply as he feels Tseng tighten around him.* (He's close too...)

Tseng: Ahh! Ffuck!!!!!!! *Screams as he releases hard between his and Rufus's abs, his perfect manicured nails digging into Rufus's back.*

Rufus: *He moans as he releases into the condom.* Mm...I didn't know you had it in you to swear...

Tseng: *Blushes hard as he hides his face in Rufus's neck.* I..lost control.. I am sorry... *Keeps his arms around Rufus, letting his release finish.*

Rufus: How did it feel to lose control? *He moans softly as he feels Tseng's warm cum drip down his stomach. He dabs two fingers in Tseng's fluids and licks the seed from his fingers.*

Tseng: It... Scares me... But it..it felt good.. *Makes a face as Rufus licks his release.* How can your stomach take that?

Tseng: Once... I couldn't take it and threw up... *Shivers as he feels his cum starting to dry.* Lets get back into the tub... I will wash you..

Rufus: It's not supposed to taste bad. Who was it? *He unrolls the condom and slips it back into the wrapper, then sinks back into the Jacuzzi.*

Tseng: No one you have meet.. And it wasn't just the taste.. The idea.. It makes me sick.. I haven't been able to do it ever since nor do I ask anyone to do it for me.. *Grabs a washcloth and soap.*

Rufus: (How strange...He doesn't like cum at all.) I don't understand you sometimes. *He smirks slightly.*

Tseng: No one does... That is why I don't do this often.. I dislike having to explain it.. Or the looks I get... *Begins to wash Rufus's chest and stomach.*

Rufus: All I want is for you to experience all of me... *He caresses Tseng's chin.*

Tseng: I.. Will take some time... I can not do all the stuff I know you are used to getting... *Keeps washing Rufus.*

Rufus: *He smiles slightly.* Have you been rimmed before?

Tseng: *Pause and blushes lightly.* I do not know what that is.. *Runs the cloth over Rufus's arms.*

Rufus: What? *He stops Tseng from cleaning him.* Will you turn around for me?

Tseng: *Stares at Rufus for a moment before he turns around.* What are you going to do, Rufus?

Rufus: I'm going to show you what you're missing out on... *He bends Tseng over and gently presses his fingers against Tseng's entrance.*

Tseng: Mm..I have been fingered before.. *Rest against the tub, doing his best to keep calm.*

Rufus: Look at how tight your ass is... *He moans softly as he presses his tongue against Tseng's entrance.*

Tseng: *Freezes when he feels something hot and wet touch his opening, turns white* Sstop Rufus!

Rufus: What's wrong? *He says in between tender licks.*

Tseng: This is disgusting, please stop or I am going to be sick.. I can not do this tonight!

Rufus: *He gradually pulls away and rubs Tseng's back.* Tseng, I want to make you feel good... Close your eyes.

Tseng: You already did... Please Rufus.. I can not do this right now. I already feel it coming, please do make me do this.. *Tears come to his eyes.*

Rufus: Why won't you let me taste you? *He wraps his arms around Tseng from behind.* It will feel really good, I promise...

Tseng: Tthat is were I defecate from... I can not do that Rufus, you can taste me somewhere else tonight but not there, please... *Shakes in Rufus's arms.*

Rufus: What's...wrong? I want to do this for you. Why do you think having sex is disgusting?

Tseng: Nno.. Pplease don't mmake me talk..I..I need to be clean.. Please let me get cclean.. *Tears fall down his face.*

Rufus: *He sighs and moves away from Tseng.* I'll be in your room.

Tseng: *More tears fall as he start to wash himself, scrubbing his skin raw.* (No.. He can't know.. Hhe'll be disgusted, he'll leave me....Mmaybe if II get really clean he won't!)

Rufus: *He calls Tseng from the bedroom.* Tseng, don't worry about it! Come lay down with me.

Tseng: *Shakily lets the water out before he grabs a towel, hisses as the towel rubs against his raw skin. Grabs his comb and makes his way to his room, looking down at his feet the whole time.*

Rufus: What did you do to yourself? *He moves over in the bed so Tseng has room.*

Tseng: Nothing... I just took my bath.. *Dries himself off before he gets on the bed and begins to comb his hair.*

Rufus: Would you quit fucking with your hair and lay down? *He folds his arms behind his head.* I'm cold, lay down with me.

Tseng: (I need to be perfect...) *Puts the comb on the nightstand and lays down on his back under the blankets. Stares at the ceiling.* I have more blankets if you need them...

Rufus: It doesn't matter. *He caresses Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: *Shivers at the touches, his skin sensitive from the lufu he scrubbed with.* We have work in the morning...

Rufus: And I'm your boss. You can't get in trouble if you're with me all night. *He chuckles.* And I do plan on being with you all night...

Tseng: (No! I just got clean.. I can't get dirty again..) *Turns on his side away from Rufus.* I am tired... I had a mission today..

Rufus: I don't even get a kiss?

Tseng: *Turns over and gives Rufus a quick kiss, turning back and holding his stomach. Trying to settle it down.*

Rufus: You call that a kiss? *He moves closer to Tseng.*

Tseng: Yes, I do.. Expesle when your lips have touched my anus...

Rufus: Hmph...I can sleep on the couch. *He begins to get up from the bed.* I need more, Tseng.

Tseng: *Tears begins to fall again, shakes from his cries.* (He's leaving me..) I..I'm ssorry...

Rufus: The least you can do is give me a half decent kiss after all we did. Tseng, come on... *He sits back down on the bed.*

Tseng: I'll ttry.. *Turns over and faces Rufus, gives him another kiss.*

Rufus: You can do better... *He returns Tseng's kiss heatedly.*

Rufus: (He doesn't want this...) *He slowly pulls away.* I need more from you. Are you sure you want me? I can go home.

Tseng: *Lets out a heartbreaking sob against Rufus's lips.* I..I.m ssorry.. I..I'll be good.. Please don't lleave me!

Rufus: (Why is he breaking down in front of me like this? It isn't making any sense.) What do you need me to do?

Tseng: Ddon't leave.. I..I do aanything you wwant, jjust don't leave me.. Pplease.. *Holds on tightly to Rufus.*

Rufus: *He trys to think of something that would take Tseng's mind away from crying, so he continues to kiss Tseng.* (Tell me what you want.)

Tseng: Jjust hold me.. Pplease... *Hides his face in Rufus's neck like a small scared child.*

Rufus: *He holds Tseng by the waist.* You have...a whole different side to you... *He whispers.*

Tseng: I've.. hhiden it for years... Yyou mmade it come oout... I'm sscared... *A few tears land on Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: You face the most terrible of missions, but you're afraid of your own emotions. Look at what I have created, Tseng... Everything is my fault.

Tseng: Tthis isn't yyou... This is from bbefore Shinra... Nnot everything rrevolves around you.. *Says to try and make Rufus feel better.*

Rufus: My father and I both taught our employees not to show emotion. I have to take some of the blame...

Tseng: I kknew how to not sshow emotion... You guys jjust helped make me better at it...*Hugs Rufus tighter.*

Rufus: *He holds Tseng tighter.* Do you need anything? I...want to make you feel better.

Tseng: I need rest... Just don't let go of me please... *Moves closer to Rufus, buries his face deeper into Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: I want...to tell you everything I want to do with you... *He holds Tseng tight.* I want to make love all night...Let you feel my cum inside of you, and give you the best oral sex you could ever dream of...

Tseng: Iit may take me awwhile to do all tthat... But I can't tonight... Pplease don't make me do aanymore tonight, Rufus.

Rufus: I'm lonely... *He gives Tseng a peck on the cheek before laying back down.*

Tseng: *Looks at Rufus with blurry eyes as he sees him let go and lay down.* (No, I need him to hold me.. Maybe if I let him do that sstuff..) *Reaches down and starts to stroke the part of himself that got the most abuse during his cleaning, softly cries at the pain as he tries to get himself hard.*

Rufus: *He watches Tseng in pleasure and moans softly.*

Tseng: (He likes it..Maybe he won't leave.) *Stops when he gets half hard, not able to take the pain anymore.* Yyou.. Can do what you wish wwith me...I wwon't say no..

Rufus: *He leans forward and gives Tseng passionate kisses and trails kisses down Tseng's body.*

Tseng: (I can do this..Iit's Rufus... It will make him hold me again..) *Lays back down on the bed so Rufus can have access to his whole body.*

Rufus: *He gently sucks on Tseng's hard nipples.* Mm... *He begins to stroke Tseng's cock.*

Tseng: *A few tears start to fall again as he shudders at his cock being touched, lets out a small cry.*

Rufus: *He moves in position and begins to lick the head of Tseng's cock, moaning at the taste.*

Tseng: *More tears fall at the licks, his eyes glaze over.* Aaunt..please..stop...

Rufus: Tseng? I'll stop... *He moves away from Tseng's cock.*

Tseng: *Freezes and feels himself get sick, leans over the bed.* (He knows! He's going to leave me!)

Rufus: Don't get sick on me. *He lays down next to Tseng.*

Tseng: I..I'm sorry... I..undersstand if you wish to leave. Who would want to be with someoone like me... *Curls up on the bed, trying to make himself as small as he can.*

Rufus: *He lays quietly next to Tseng.* (Why wouldn't he want me? Every man I have met would kill to sleep with me...)

Tseng: I..I nneed to get clean again.. No one want a dirty boy.. *Sits up, holding himself tightly.* Mmaybe then yyou won't leave...

Rufus: Nevermind that! *He says in frustration.* Just lay your ass down with me.

Tseng: *Flinches at Rufus's tone, quickly lays down.* Pplease don't hurt me, I'll be good!

Rufus: What are you talking about? *He nuzzles Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: I mmade you mad...I was bad and disobayed you, I won't anymore.. I am sorry. *Shudders at the nuzzles.* How..ccan you stand to touch me? I..am disgusting..

Rufus: Because I'm lonely... *He lays against Tseng's chest.* Need you...

Tseng: I am not fit for you.. I know what you need.. I..I can't do those things.. I am broken.. *Looks down in shame.*

Rufus: Shut up... *He says as he begins to fall asleep.*

Tseng: (I am.. But I will keep trying for you...) *Keeps quiet as he shakily wraps an arm around Rufus, holding him close as he listens to Rufus's breathing.*

Rufus: Warm... *He breathes deeply against Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: (And disgusting...) *Closes his eyes and listens to Rufus's breath even out in his sleep.* I need you too.... *Whispers at Rufus in his sleep.*

~We hoped you liked it! And thanks to all our reviewers! It made us dance in joy!^^ Please keep them coming!~


	3. Chapter 3

Tseng: *His internal clock wakes him up at six, looks down and sees Rufus still on his chest.* (I lost control last night... That can't happen again......Did he drool on me?)

Rufus: *He lays against Tseng's chest, drooling in a deep sleep.*

Tseng: (God.. It feels like... I need to get this off of me..) Rufus... It is time to get up..

Rufus: Already? *He moans as Tseng wakes him.*

Tseng: Yes.. I have to take a shower before work and I can't with you on my chest drooling...

Rufus: *He raises forward.* Are you going to invite me to bathe with you again?

Tseng: It would be faster if I did it alone... *Sits up and wipes the drool off on the sheet.* (I'll have to wash these tonight..)

Rufus: Fine... *He moves off of the bed and heads downstairs.*

Tseng: You can start breakfast if you wish.. *Gets up and heads to his bathroom, quickly gets into the shower and turns it on hot.* (I must get clean... I don't know how long I can hold him back.)

Rufus: *He smirks and throws his jacket on to make breakfast.* (Tseng, I want you to know how it feels to have passion burn for someone that you can't hold back.) *He pours orange juice for Tseng and drops a blue capsule in.* (You'll be begging for me...)

Tseng: *Finishes his shower and starts to get ready for the day, making sure he looks perfect before he walks down stairs to eat.*

Rufus: I poured orange juice for you. *He sets the juice and omelets on the table.*

Tseng: Thank you.. This looks great.. *Sits down and begins to cut up his omelet in to bite size pieces.*

Rufus: Thank you... *He hides his knowing smirk by eating the bacon sliding out of his omelet.*

Tseng: *Takes a few bites before he takes a drink.* This is good..

Rufus: (And it will get much better...) What can I say, I'm a good cook.

Tseng: You are.. I thank you for the meal.. It has been years since I have had a meal prepared for me.. *Goes back to eating his meal.*

Rufus: You should invite me over more often, then.

Tseng: I may do just that... *Finishes his meal and drinks the rest of his drink.* Thank you again, Rufus...

Rufus: (With him drinking all of the juice, it should be kicking in soon.) *He casually sips his drink.*

Tseng: I must apologize for lastnight.. I.. I was not myself...

Rufus: You...did catch me off guard. Apology accepted...

Tseng: Thank you... *Bows his head slightly before he stands up.* Shall we go upstairs? You can borrow one of my suits if you wish..

Rufus: I always wear my white suit. *He rises up from the table and walks upstairs to get his suit he took off in the bathroom the night before.*

Tseng: As you wish.. *Walk up and takes out one of his suits and gets dressed. Crosses his eyebrows as he start to feel aroused.* (What is happening?)

Rufus: *He looks in Tseng's bathroom mirror.* No stains or wrinkles... *He combs his hair with a comb stored in his pocket.*

Tseng: *Looks in the mirror in his room and makes sure he is perfect. Glares down at the lower half of his body.* (Why am I hard? After the dreams I had.. I will just ignore it..)

Rufus: *He finishes combing his hair and knocks on Tseng's bedroom door.* Can I come in?

Tseng: Yes... *Walks over and gets his briefcase.* Are you ready?

Rufus: I am... *He looks down at Tseng's growing manhood.* (It's taken an effect.) *He quickly looks up so Tseng wouldn't notice him staring and heads down the stairs.*

Tseng: *Walks downstairs and grabs his keys before he heads out the door.* Would you like to drive?

Rufus: Sure... (Damn, he's stubborn... Next time, I'll give him two.)

Tseng: Thank you.. I..do not know what is happening to me... *Hands Rufus the keys after he unlocks the doors and gets in.*

Rufus: *He decides to play along, acts like he doesn't know what's going on. He gets in Tseng's car.* What's going on?

Tseng: I know you are not blind, Rufus... You can see my ...problem.. *Hisses softly as he rubs against his pants.*

Rufus: You call that a problem? *He starts the car and pulls out of thd drive way.*

Tseng: When I have a important meeting at 7, it is..

Rufus: (Now you know how I feel.) You have a morning erection. It will go away...

Tseng: I..never get morning erections... Not after my break down last night... *Sighs and leans back as he tries to will it away.*

Rufus: (Look at him... He's sweating. He looks so sexy. I'll make him want me.) *He continues to drive to the Shinra headquarters, occasionally licking his lips to get Tseng's attention.*

Tseng: If you are thirsty, I have water here..*Softly groans as his cock twitches.*

Rufus: I'm fine. *He reaches over to hold Tseng's hand.*

Tseng: *Jumps at the touch, his cock jumps and leaks precum.* Rrufus...

Rufus: Sorry... *He removes his hand from Tseng's hand.* (He's breaking...)

Tseng: Mmm..what is wrong with me.. It never lasts this long.. It.. Hurts..*Whimpers softly.*

Rufus: Do you need me to pull over? *He asks in a soft, sensual tone.*

Tseng: Yes please... *Leans up and opens his glove compartment and takes out a condom, unzips himself. Moans softly as he rolls it over his red, aching cock.*

Rufus: *He pulls off the road and parks in a secluded area. He reaches over and gently caresses Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: Yyou do not have to help me... I can take care of this myself... *Shivers at the touches, begins to jerk himself off. Taking in deep breathes as he hips lightly jerk up.*

Rufus: Not at all? You don't want me to touch you? *He lays against the seat while facing Tseng.*

Tseng: I don't want you to feel llike..Mm..you have too... I can finish quickly.. *Speeds his hand up, a low moan escapes.*

Rufus: (Not with what I gave you.) *He lays back against the seat.* I won't do anything then.

Tseng: Nng... Wwhy.. am I not releasing? I..should be done by kknow.. *Tears of frustration fill his eyes.*

Rufus: Sometimes you need more than your own hand... *He gently kisses Tseng's neck.*

Tseng: Wwill.. You help me? Pplease...*Looks at Rufus's with begging eyes.*

Rufus: What do you need? *He gently caresses Tseng's cock as he kisses Tseng's neck.*

Tseng: Mm..Can you... *blushes hard.* ride me?

Rufus: (I hate the feeling of condoms inside me...) *He straddles Tseng and adjusts the seat so they can lay back.*

Tseng: Thank you.. *Moans softly as his hips thrust up against Rufus, lays back in the seat but grabs onto Rufus.*

Rufus: But first... *He removes his pants.* We're taking this off... *He quickly removes the condom and sits down hard on Tseng's cock.* Mmph...

Tseng: Ahhh! Rrufus! *Thrusts up hard into Rufus's tight heat.* llet..let me put one oon you.. I ccan't go to the meeting wwith release stains! *Moan loudly.*

Rufus: Shh... *He kisses Tseng hard to quiet him.* Just...fuck me. *He moans softly as he rides Tseng hard.*

Tseng: *Goes breathless at the kiss, thrusts hard and fast into Rufus, moaning sweetly.* Rrufus.. Ssoo... Tight!

Rufus: *He expertly clenches and moves his hips as he stares lustily into Tseng's eyes.* Tseng...Harder, you feel so good...

Tseng: Ooh..god.. I.. I'm cclose.. *Bites his lips as he tries to hold back his release.*

Rufus: Mm... I want to feel you inside of me... *He grabs onto Tseng's suit as he rides Tseng hard.*

Tseng: Rufus!! *Cries out his release inside Rufus, his back arches as he slams his cock deep inside him.*

Rufus: Mm... *He moans sweetly as he feels Tseng's cum inside him. He releases onto Tseng's chest.* Ohh...Tseng.

Tseng: *Pants heavily as he relaxes in the seat, moans softly as he feels Rufus's channel clench around him.* Tthank you... I am better now...

Rufus: *He gently kisses Tseng.* How did that feel?

Tseng: My release felt good... Bbut.. Ccan you get me the tissues please.. *Looks down at his semen stained suit.*

Rufus: *He chuckles as he wipes Tseng's suit clean.* Don't worry...I'll try my best to keep your release inside of me... *He gently kisses Tseng.*

Tseng: *Shyly kisses back.* I am sorry if i inconveniced you.. I don't know what came over me... I will work late to make up for the time I lost from being late..

Rufus: (That means I have him to myself tonight... Those pills I slipped him not only made him horny initially, it also means he will be begging for more me... later...) You work late every night...

Tseng: I have alot to do... I don't mind it, I like the office work.. We better go, I'm already late for the meeting and I will have to use to go to the bathroom first...

Rufus: Don't worry about that... *He gives Tseng a kiss and chuckles.* You can work in my office tonight...

Tseng: I believe if I did that, I would never get anything done.. *Sits up.*

Rufus: Mm...I wouldn't bother you... *He kisses Tseng hotly*

Tseng: Why do I no believe you.. *Shivers at the kiss, shyly kisses back.*

Rufus: I think you would end up bothering me... And we can take our time. *He wraps his arms tight around Tseng's waist.*

Tseng: Thank you... I know you are used to partners giving everything to you but.... I am not like them... It will take me awhile..

Rufus: (You'll be begging me for more later...) *He plays with Tseng's suit.*

Tseng: Rufus... As much as I like your company right now.. We really must be getting to work.. I need to be at that meeting...

Rufus: You don't know how to have fun... *He rises off of Tseng's lap, letting his cock slide out before he pulls up his pants and crawls back to the driver's seat.*

Tseng: I do have fun... But my fun is different from yours... *Shudders as he looks at his cum covered cock, grabs a tissue to clean himself off before he tucks his soft cock back into his pants.*

Rufus: Fun with yourself? *He chuckles as he starts the car.*

Tseng: No, I am not sexual like you and Reno... I can go months without releasing... I like to do other thing that make my mind grow, not my body..

Rufus: Yes you are... Look at how passionate you were. You have it in you.

Tseng: I told you.. I do not like to have it unless I am in need of release..

Rufus: You looked like you were enjoying it... *He speeds up over the limit.* Unless you don't enjoy being with me... I love being with you.

Tseng: I did enjoy it... And I do enjoy being with you... I..I do not feel like talking about it.. I need to read the report I will be giving at the meeting.. *Opens his briefcase and takes out a file.*

Rufus: Why? We should talk about it. *He says in a quiet tone.*

Tseng: *Sighs, looking down as he rubs he forehead.* I.. Can't talk about it right now... If I do I will have another break down and I can not deal with that this morning... I do want you, but this is hard for me... Iif.. You can wait I will tell you when it won't matter if I breakdown... I just can't right here and right now..

Rufus: Tseng... *He reaches over and touches Tseng's leg.* All I want is your attention.

Tseng: *Shudders as he tries to keep his mask up.* I.. Iiff I miss this meeting... Hhe will lose half of our stock holders... Please... I promise I will tell you everything tonight..

Rufus: We'll be there soon... *He says softly.*

Tseng: Alright.... *Closes his eyes as he tries to keeps his emotions under control.* (This is my last day with him... After I tell him he will leave... He could have anyone he wants, why would he want something as disgusting as me...)

Rufus: *He looks over at Tseng.* Do you want to go out for lunch later?

Tseng: Yes.. I would like that.. * opens his eyes to look at Rufus, gives him a small smile.*

Rufus: We're almost there. I'll drop you off at the entrance.

Tseng: Thank you... Just hold onto my keys till lunch.. *Puts the file back into his case.*

Rufus: *He nods.* I may have a few more reports for you after your meeting.

Tseng: Alright.. Have Reno bring them to me so I can give him the report he needs to finish..

Rufus: Or I could give them to you. *He smirks slightly as he pulls up to the front entrance.*

Tseng: If you wish... But I will be working on them.. I will not have intercourse during the business hours... *Takes his seatbelt off.*

Rufus: Well excuse me... *He chuckles.* (I'll break you yet, Tseng...you won't be able to live without me. Even if I have to drug you again.)

Tseng: You are excused.. I will see you then.. *Gets out of the car and walks into the building.*

Rufus: *He drives off to park the car.* (He has to have a weakness...A pleasure, an act that will bring him to his knees.)

~After the meeting~

Tseng: *Walks into his office and sighs as he sits down, begins to rub his forehead to keep the growing headache from coming.* (I almost lost them..)

Rufus: (This has to work...) *He gingerly knocks on Tseng's door*

Tseng: ...Come in.. *Sighs as he keeps rubbing his temples.*

Rufus: It's me. *He walks into Tseng's office and closes the door behind him.*

Tseng: Oh.. Hello.. Do you have the reports for me? *Takes a bottle of advil out and takes two.*

Rufus: I have the reports. *He sits down across from Tseng.* I'm sorry for making you wait...

Tseng: You didn't... I just stepped into my office a few seconds before you knocked.. *Takes the reports and looks though them.*

Rufus: I meant the meeting. I know we almost lost the deal, but no matter. *He sighs.* I have something to give you.

Tseng: Oh.. You are forgiven.. *Looks up with a questioned look.* Excuse me? You...got me something?

Rufus: *He hands Tseng a small gift bag.* I heard you like chocolate...

Tseng: Wha... *Quickly opens the bag and gasps in shock at the sight.* Ssir... Tthese are 100 gil per piece... You didn't have too..

Rufus: What did I say about calling me sir? *He smirks.* Keep looking.

Tseng: I'm sorry.. I am used to calling you that here.. You are my boss here.. *Looks under his chocolates and pulls out a wrapper, blushes when he sees it's a chocolate flavored condom.* Bbut.. you hate them...

Rufus: Not if you taste the flavor while it's being used... And when you call me sir, it gives me a head rush... *He leans slightly against Tseng's desk as he chuckles.*

Tseng: Yyou mean... ssucking you? *Blushes more as he looks down.* A good head rush or bad... Sir?

Rufus: Well, that depends. What do you consider bad or good?

Tseng: Do you hate it when I call you it? Do you wish I would stop saying it forever?

Rufus: No...To be honest with you, it makes me horny. *He smirks.* I should get back to my work now.

Tseng: Oh... Then I will be careful when I say it.. *Keeps blushing.* Yes, you must have things that need your attention.. I will have these reports done by tonight..

Rufus: Thank you. *He smirks slightly as he leaves Tseng's office.*

Tseng: *Watches Rufus as he leaves, looks down at the condom.* (He got me my favorite treats.. Mmaybe I should try oral on him... Tthis may be the last time he can look at me without being sickened... He even got me a condom..) *Stands up and walks out of his office, heading to Rufus's with the condom in his hand.*

Rufus: It worked... *He sighs as he sits down at his desk and slips a pair of reading glasses on.*

Tseng: *Looks down and makes sure his suit is perfect and takes a deep breath before he knocks on Rufus's door.* Sir...

Rufus: *He looks up from the computer screen when he hears Tseng.* Come in, Tseng. *He adjusts his reading glasses on his nose.*

Tseng: *Walks in and stands inside the door.* (He looks good in glasses..) Oh.. You are busy.. I will come back later.. (He has work.. I can't expect him to be free when I decided I want to try..)

Rufus: You came all the way to my office... Come in. *He pulls out a chair for Tseng.*

Tseng: *Nods and walks in sits in the chair Rufus pulled out for him, makes sure his suit is perfect again.* Thank you..

Rufus: *He removes his glasses and folds them neatly into his front chest pocket.* Is there something you need? Did I leave something out of the reports?

Tseng: no, they were perfect as always... I um.. I wanted tto thank you for wwhat you gave me.. *Stutters out, trying to stay calm but failing.*

Rufus: Thank me? (Is he...hitting on me?)

Tseng: Yes... No one buys me those and they are my favorite.. Aand.. I thought you wwould like to use the other thing you gave me.. *His body turns red as his hands fist, fearing rejection.*

Rufus: (He's...serious.) I can't refuse. I gave you the condom with you using it in mind.

Tseng: I..I won't bbe good... Llike the other that have ddone it.. It.. It still disgusts me... But.. I want to try wwith you.. If I am bad at it yyou can tell me to stop..

Rufus: (I don't care if it's good...) Tseng... *He gradually leans in to kiss Tseng.*

Tseng: *Moves closer to Rufus and kisses back, shakily reaches a hand down to rub Rufus's cock though his pants.* (It's Rufus... I can do this.. Plus I'll have a condom, no release..)

Rufus: *He gently rocks his hips.* I've been...waiting...so long.

Tseng: I'm sorry to make you wait.. *Gives a kiss before he gets down on his knees and begins to unzip Rufus's pants, gently pulls out his cock. Rips open the condom wrapper and unrolls it on Rufus.*

Rufus: *Excitement pulses through his body, causing his cock to jump in Tseng's hands. His body shudders at Tseng's touches.* You have me so hard...

Tseng: I can tell.. I.. hope I please you.. *Stares at Rufus's cock for a few second till it twitches, takes a shaky breath before he leans forward and gives it a shy lick. Decided he likes the taste and keeps licking at it, each lick getting harder.* (It's chocolate.. A big piece of warm chocolate..)

Rufus: *He moans softly as he watches Tseng lick his cock.* That's right...just...like that. *He runs his fingers through Tseng's neat long black hair.*

Tseng: *Keeps licking Rufus, to into it to notice his hair getting messed up. Slowly takes the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.* (I can do this.. Don't think of what it is.. It is chocolate..)

Rufus: *He gently thrusts his hips, making his cock touch the roof of Tseng's mouth. He lets a few sweet moans escape.*

Tseng: *His eyes go wide as the thrust, begins to suck on it as he closes his eyes. Not wanting Rufus to see the fear in his eyes.* (It's not him, it's not him..)

Rufus: Oh, Tseng... *He whispers as he moans softly. He looks down at Tseng and holds him by the shoulders, wrinkling his suit.*

Tseng: *Shudders as he's touched, takes more of Rufus's cock in and sucks harder as a tear slips out and runs down his cheek.*

Rufus: *He notices a tear rolling down Tseng's cheek.* Tseng...do you want to stop? *He comfortingly plays with Tseng's hair.*

Tseng: *Ignores Rufus and keeps going, begins to bob his head as he licks and sucks.* (No, I must make him release..) *Another tear falls.*

Rufus: Tseng...you're crying... *He pulls away from Tseng's mouth.* Look at me...

Tseng: Iit.. Doesn't matter.. Please.. Let me finish.. Oor.. Was I bad? I'm ssorry..*Looks down as more tears come.* (Please.. Let me please you.. I..I want tto know I did at least once..)

Rufus: I can't watch you cry as you please me... It feels forced... I can't do that to you.

Tseng: It's nnot.. I want to do this.. Yyou know How iit scares me, please let me finish Rrufus.. (Does hhe know? It ttht why? Is he disgusted aalready?) *Lets out a small cry.*

Rufus: If you wish... *He smiles slightly.* (I care about you, Tseng. It hurts me to see you like this)

Tseng: *Takes Rufus back into his mouth and start up again with a vigor, going deep into his mind so he stops crying as he reaches up to message Rufus's cleanly shaved balls.*

Rufus: Ohh...god... *He moans as he feels Tseng's mouth take in his cock.*

Tseng: *Takes a deep breath before he deepthroats Rufus, ignoring his gag reflex as he pleasures Rufus.*

Rufus: Tseng...feel so damn good... Oh fuck... *He moans sharply and calls out Tseng's name.*

Tseng: *Pulls back and sucks hard on the head, licking at the glans before he takes him back into his throat again and tightens it around him. Squeezes Rufus's tightening balls.*

Rufus: You're so good at this... *He encourages Tseng by touching his hair and moans as he feels his release come closer at each suck.*

Tseng: *Comes back as he hears a line he heard years again, his throat contracts madly around Rufus's cock as his emotions come to the surface.* (Please release.. I can't take this anymore.. Please, Rufus!)

Rufus: *He moans sharply as he releases into the condom.* Ohh...Tseng...

Tseng: *Feels Rufus's sperm fill the condom, quickly lets him out of his mouth as he gags and coughs.* (I didn't get any.. But I remember it.. At least I pleased him.. That is all that matters..)

Rufus: Will you kiss me? *He asks in a soft, deep tone.*

Tseng: *Shakes his head yes, not trusting his voice at the moment. Gets back into his chair and softly kisses Rufus.*

Rufus: More... *He licks Tseng's lips to ask for entrance.*

Tseng: (I want to taste him.. Incase I never get to again.) *Opens his mouth and lightly licks at Rufus's tongue.*

Rufus: Tseng... (I have to tell him...) Keep kissing me...don't stop. *He leans into the kiss and moans softly.*

Tseng: Nnever... *Kisses back, forcing his tongue into Rufus's mouth as he lets out his own soft moan.*

Rufus: *He gently sucks on Tseng's tongue and whispers under his breath.* Love you...

Tseng: *Starts to shake when he hears Rufus, letting out a sob.* Pplease.. Don't.. (No, don't say it.. It will hurt more wwhen you leave..)

Rufus: I...shouldn't have said anything. *He looks down and back into Tseng's eyes.*

Tseng: Yyou don't know me... Yyou will change yyour mind after you know... I..I need to get back to work.. *Stands up, straightens his suit.*

Rufus: You don't feel the same as I do? *He says quietly as Tseng leaves his seat.*

Tseng: ..I do.. More then you know.. That is why it hurts.. *Walks to the door.* If you still want I will ttell you my past tonight.. *Heads back to his office, needing to be in the comfort of it.*

~Later that Day at Reno's~

Reno: *Walk into his place, throwing the keys on the table as he kicks off his shoes. Sighs as he flops down on the couch, grunts when he feels something land in his lap.*

Vincent: *He holds on tightly to Reno.* You're home...

Reno: Munh.. Yeah, I'm home yo.. I take it ya missed me? *Wraps his arms around Vincent, softly rubbing his back.*  
Chaos: _Yes! Tell him yes, it was so lonely without our mate with us.._

Vincent: Yes... *He traces Reno's chest with his fingers.*

Reno: I missed ya too. And I have some news that will make you happy! Rude won't be home for a few hours so ya have me all to yourself.. *Smiles at Vincent, starts to untangle his hair.*

Vincent: *He growls at the mention of Rude. He shakes his head as he feels Reno's fingers running through his thick locks.*

Reno: Hey now, he is my partner.. And this place is as much his as it is mine yo! *Chuckles softly when Vincent shakes his head.* Sorry, but the rats in your hair kill me. And he'll be gettin' some so you don't have ta worry 'bout a horny Rudy!

Vincent: *He leans in closer to Reno.* I need a shower...

Reno: You are startin' to smell ripe.. You know you can't have hot water, right? *Gives Vincent a quick kiss.* But... I could always keep ya hot in there. *Winks and licks his lips.*

Vincent: I'm used to being homeless, remember? *He leans over Reno and gives him a predatory stare before he gets up from the couch and heads to the bathroom.*

Reno: Mm... I love to watch ya walk away yo! *Gets up and follows Vincent to the bathroom.* Me too, doesn't mean I'm okay when the hot water runs out! *takes his clothes off as he walks.*

Vincent: *He begins to undress.* Will you help me bathe?

Reno: Of course! And I'll brush your hair out when we're done yo! *Takes his pants off and walks naked over to the shower, pulls the curtain half way before he turns the water on.* There, that should be good!

Vincent: *He steps into the shower and leans his head back into the water.*

Reno: *Gets in after Vincent and grabs a washrag and gets it wet along with the soap, once it is a good lather he begins to wash Vincent's back.* Wow, there's a person under the dirt yo!

Vincent: *He leans back against Reno's shoulder, letting Chaos purr.*

Reno: You like bein' taken care of yo? I can handle that, love.. *Moves lower on Vincent's back, lovingly rub Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: *He nods and moans softly as Reno touches his ass.* Mm...

Reno: *Softly kisses Vincent's shoulder and down his back as he moves down Vincent's body, washing his legs. Smiles and nips Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: What...are you trying to do, Reno? *He says in a seductive tone.*

Reno: I'm cleaning you... You've never had your body worshiped before, have you yo? *Washes down Vincent's leg, softly kissing them.*

Vincent: No, never... (He's starting to turn me on.)

Reno: That's a shame yo... Your body deserves it.. *Moves infront andand begins to wash Vincent's chest, kissing Vincent's neck and shoulder as he does.*

Vincent: I deserve it? *He shivers as Reno kisses his chest.*

Reno: Yes... And I am horored I get ta do it.. *Washes Vincent's abs, softly kisses the baby bump before he starts on Vincent's legs.*

Vincent: Thank you... (Chaos, Reno is almost done with me, would you like to bathe?)

Chaos: _Yes.. Thank you... I will when he is finished..._  
Reno: I just have your hair left yo.. I will not let you out if here till it's done! *Grabs the shampoo and begins to wash Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: *He shifts in discomfort at his hair being washed.* I want my hair the way it is...

Reno: My house, my rules! Your hair will be washed, conditioned and brushed *Starts to massage Vincent's scalp.* ever wonder why Rude shaves yo? *Chuckles.*

Vincent: Don't get any ideas... You will not even think about cutting my hair.

Reno: Never yo! I love your hair! That why I want to do this.. Give it the attention it needs! *Rinses the shampoo out of Vincent's hair before me gets a large glob of Condisener. And works it into Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: I hate this... (Don't you, Chaos?)

Chaos_: I love any attention our mate gives us... If this is what he enjoys then let him do it...  
_Reno: Quit your bitchin' yo! Just have ta rinse then this part is done!

Vincent: Hate the smell of soap... *He quickly places his head into the running water.*

Reno: Oh.. We can find some that doesn't smell for you... *Quickly washes his pits and groin.* I'm all done yo!

Vincent: Ready, Chaos? It's your turn.

Chaos: _Yes... *Takes control, changing into his form.*_  
Reno: Oh! Okay, want me ta wash you too Chaos? *Begins to get a lather with the soap.*

Chaos: I can do it myself. *He begins to wash his own body, and smirks as he senses Reno stare at him.*

Reno: You're no fun yo! *Pouts and decided to wash his hair, not able to take his eyes off of Chaos the entire time.* (He looks so..different.. And fuck, his cock is fuckin' huge yo!)

Chaos: What are you staring at, mate?

Reno: You. Last time you were out like this I didn't get a good look yo! *Smiles and moves to rinse his hair, his eyes close in pleasure as he runs hif fingers though his hair.*

Chaos: Naughty mate... *He smirks and continues to wash his body.*

Reno: Mm.. You love it. *Grabs the condisener and uses it, smiles at Chaos.* Does the smell of this stuff bother you to yo?

Chaos: *He nods.* What the hell is in it? It burns my nose.

Reno: I'm guessin' it's the shampoo.. We can go out this weekend and find one that doesn't! Cause you are gonna wash your hair even if I got ta do it yo!

Chaos: Not if I say no...

Reno: Then you get no sex yo! *Smirks and rings out his hair to get most of the water out before he moves away from the spray.*

Chaos: You would refuse me? *He shows off his cock, still huge in its soft state.*

Reno: Yyeah! To get my way yo! *Shudders at the sight, licks his lips without meaning too.*

Chaos: That's too bad... *He smirks and turns his back to Reno.*

Reno: But I already got my way today yo! Now hurry up so I can brush Vinny's hair! *Gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around him.*

Chaos: Why? I don't get to come out that often. Don't you want to look at me some more?

Reno: I like to brush people's hair... I guess you could say it's another of my kinks yo! But I guess I can still brush it dry! *Smirks at Chaos, looking him up and down.*

Chaos: Mm...Is my mate getting excited? *He brushes his fingers along Reno's jawline with his long nails.*

Reno: Yeah... *Shivers at Chaos's nail, swallows.* Shall we go ta the bed yo?

Chaos: The bedroom... *He smirks and steps out of the shower and heads to the bedroom.*

Reno:*Quickly follows Chaos to their room, running past him and jumps on the bed.* Mm... I love this bed yo!

Chaos: Because I'm in it... *He lays over Reno and licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm..maybe.. Or cause it's so warm! *Licks back, thrusts his hips up to meet Chaos's.*

Chaos: Then, you get no sex. *He plays with Reno's nipples.* I'll tease you until you go insane.

Reno: Mmm! Ddon't tease yo.. Please, my mate! *Looks up beggingly, rubbing his growing cock against Chaos's, moans sweetly.*

Chaos: *He excitedly watches Reno squirm as he continues to tease Reno's nipples.* Why not? I love your nipples...

Reno: Pplease, Chaos! I..wwant your bbig cock yo! Please, rrip me in to with it! *Moans as he arches into Chaos's touch.*

Chaos: You look sexy when you beg... *He quickly spreads Reno's legs and enters Reno dry.*

Reno: Ahhhhhhh! Fuck! *Screams as Chaos enters, ripping his opening in two places.* Tto big!

Chaos: You love it... *He slowly pulls out of Reno and rubs his cock with saliva before entering Reno's hot ass.*

Reno: I..oh god! I doo! *Moans as he thrusts down to take all of Chaos inside him, claws at Chaos's back.* Mmore!

Chaos: How much more? *He begins to thrust wildly into Reno's ass.* So damn...good.

Reno: Ttill..I am yyour forever! Ohhh...shut! *Lets out loud moans, his body thrashing in pleasure underneath Chaos.*

Chaos: (He's ours forever...) *He licks his lips as he thrusts with all of his force. He leans forward and bites Reno's lips hard.*

Reno: Ahhhh! I..I.. *Scream out as he's jolted by each of Chaos's thrusts, tries to talk but is blocked by moans of pleasure. Begins to clench tightly around Chaos as he gets close to his release.*

Chaos: Ohh...keep clenching your tight...ass. *He holds on tight to Reno's hips as he thrusts.*

Reno: Cchaos!! *Screams as he cums hard, clenches madly around Chaos as he throws his head back. Showing Chaos his neck.*

Chaos: *He growls as he releases his seed.* Mm...Reno, you tempt me...

Reno: *Pants heavily, lightly wheezing as he rides his high.* Yyou... Fucked me hard... I don't think I can walk yo.. *Nuzzles Chaos.*

Chaos: Then, you won't be able to object to what I am about to do to you... *He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Mm.. What's that yo? *Purrs as his hair is played with, his eyes half lidded in pleasure and comfort.*

Chaos: Mm... *He licks Reno's neck.* I think you know what I'm about to do...

Reno: *Shudders, wraps his arms around Chaos.* You gonna bite me again? That hurts a know..

Chaos: You love it... *He licks Reno's neck harder.*

Reno: Ddo you need it? Will mm.. It help the baby yo? *Moans softly, tilts his neck over more for Chaos.*

Chaos: I don't need it, nor does the baby. It's my want to mark you as my mate...

Reno: Okay... But I get ta brush Vince's hair after your done yo! *Pushes his neck closer to Chaos's mouth.* Make me yours..

Chaos: Mm... *He gently bites into Reno's skin and begins to transform back to Vincent at the taste of blood.*

Reno: Ah! Fuck... *Groans softly in pain, feeling some pleasure from it. Runs his hands down Vincent's back.* I..am yours yo..

Vincent: Did he hurt you? *He lays down next to Reno and rests his head against Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: No, he didn't.. Thou you're gonna have ta help me move around the rest of today yo! My ass is ripped good! *Turns his head and kisses Vincent's forehead.* Now.. I get ta brush your hair!

Vincent: *He groans and sits up on the bed for Reno.*

Reno: Don't be a baby, I'll be careful yo.. *Sits up and hisses in pain before he starts to untangle Vincent's hair with his fingers.* I'll use my hands first...

Vincent: Sorry... I'm not used to people touching me like this.

Reno: It's okay.. I guess I'm just touchy.. I love people playin' with my hair so I love to do it to other people... *Carefully takes out a rat.* Your hair is just like Zack's...

Vincent: Zack... Cloud talked about him a lot.

Reno: He would... Zack saved him... *Keeps running his fingers though Vincent's hair.* He loved when I would do this ta him... After we came he would lay down and talk to me 'bout his little chocobo as I played with his hair..

Vincent: That's why Cloud hates you... You got what he never could.

Reno: I know... He won't even let me tell him that Zack loved him.. He was plannin' on askin' Cloud out for a date after the Nibelheim mission.. *Smiles softly.* That was the happiest I've seen him since before Angeal died...

Vincent: You should tell him. If you do, Cloud won't be as hostile towards you.

Reno: I would if he wouldn't try an kill me everytime I go over yo! He thinks I don't feel it.. I had ta hunt for them... Our order was ta kill them on sight... *Looks down, accidently tugging on Vincent's hair.* Sorry yo…

Vincent: I can go with you once the child is born. Chaos is telling me what the gender will be...

Reno: If.. If it's a boy.. Can we name him Zack yo? *Runs his fingers though Vincent's tangle free hair.*

Vincent: We can...Let me find out. (Can you tell us what the gender is Chaos?)

Chaos: _It is still early... But it will be a girl... She is very active but is to small for you to feel her..._

Vincent: *He smiles slightly.* It's...a little girl...

Reno: Rreally? *Tears of happiness fill his eyes, reaches forward and rubs the little bump.* Well... Then Zack won't be a name for her... How 'bout her middle name be Fair... She can have your last name since I don't have one yo..

Vincent: We'll have to think of a first name soon...

Reno: I know.. Do you have any names you like yo? *Rests his chin on Vincent's shoulder as he rubs the baby bump.*

Vincent: I like Serenity...

Reno: Serenity Fair Valentine... I like it yo! *Softly kisses Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: She'll probably want a nick name too...

Reno: Right now I call her lil' bump! But I don't think she'd like that when she's older!

Vincent: I was thinking it could be Baby Cee... What do you think?

Reno: I like it! *Looks down at his hand rubbing the bump with a smile* Hi there, baby Cee... It's your daddy yo.

Vincent: Chaos told me she's too small too feel now...but she's there.

Reno: I know she is... And when we see a doctor we can see her! You'll have ta tell me when you feel her move for the first time yo.

Vincent: I'll tell you... Can I call you at work if you're gone.

Reno: Yeah! Um..if ya want.. You can come with me ta work yo.. I have a couch in my office you can sit and lay down on!

Vincent: *He nods.* I do miss you, but I still hate Shinra...

Reno: I know... But it is gettin' better.. Rufus is gettin' away from his father's shadow and Tseng is helpin'! I barely kill people anymore yo!

Vincent: *He sighs.* I will come as long as I don't see them...

Reno: Can't promise that.. I am second in command so Tseng will come in. You don't have ta come, I just know you miss me...

Vincent: I'm sure Tseng would be surprised to see me...

Reno: They know 'bout us.. I told them today.. Rufus is happy for us and says he'll make sure we get that best doctor and he will be sworn ta secrete yo. Since it is extremely rare for a guy ta get pregnant.

Vincent: Why should I trust him? For all I know, Shinra wants to experiment on me and the baby.

Reno: You know I wouldn't put our baby in danger, Vincent. Rufus wants to do this so you WON'T be experimented on yo! Tseng and Rufus are like brothers to me, they would never do anything ta hurt me. Please, trust me on this... *Softly kisses Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: I have no choice...

Reno: *Sighs.* No.. I don't want ta force you.. If ya don't want to we can try and find one that we can trust.. And they will give me paid leave when the baby is born so we can bond yo.

Vincent: I will have to think about it, Reno... What they did to me before... *His voice slowly trails off.*

Reno: I know.. I hacked into The old Mr. Shinra computer and read the files on there one day... But Tseng and Rufus weren't there when that happened, hell if they were alive they were babies. I'll give ya time to think.. Just please.. Trust that I would never do anything ta put you or baby Cee in danger...

Vincent: *He nods.* Oh, excuse me... *He quickly stands up to go to the bathroom.*

Reno: *Gets up and limps to the bathroom.* You okay? I'm sorry if I up..oh! *Chuckles when he sees Vincent peeing.* You're gonna be doin' that alot yo! Even more as she grows!

Vincent: I noticed. *He chuckles as he empties his bladder into the toilet.*

Reno: One time, Axel kicked so hard Tara pissed herself yo! *Laughs as he remembers, leans against the door as he waits for Vincent to finish.*

Vincent: At least I can hold it if that happens. *He finishes, flushes the toilet and zips up his pants.*

Reno: You say that when baby Cee is all grown and gives ya a strong kick into your bladder yo! Just don't piss on me!

Vincent: I'll try not to. *He chuckles.*

Reno: Good! Now what do you three want for dinner yo? *Smiles and starts to limp out of the bathroom.*

Vincent: Grilled chicken... (I have a strange craving...) and popcorn.

Reno: *Chuckles.* Alright yo! I'm gonna make some green beans too, ya need something healthy! *Gets to the stairs.* Um... Can you help me?

Vincent: *He stretches out his arm to help Reno.* I may not be able to help you a few months in the future. *He smirks.*

Reno: I know, I'll have ta help you! I can't wait ta see you big with baby Cee! You're gonna look so sexy. *Smiles and kisses Vincent's cheek as they make it down the stairs.*

Vincent: Sexy? I'll have a huge stomach and barely be able to walk.

Reno: You'll be big cause you are filled with our child.. You have no idea how much that turns me on yo! And you don't need ta walk, I'll take care of you! I even got ya a bell you can ring when you need something!

Vincent: So, not only will I be fat, but lazy as well. *He chuckles.*

Reno: Ya won't be fat! You'll be.. Baby bulge! And durin' the last month you'll won't want ta walk down the stairs all the time! *Gives Vincent a kiss before he limps to the kitchen and gets all he needs out.*

Vincent: You watch, I'll keep the baby bulge, and I won't be sexy anymore.

Reno: You'll be sext ta me even if you way five hundred pounds yo! Don't worry 'bout that kind of stuff! *Starts to cook some chicken breast on the stove.*

Vincent: Really? *He smirks.* Don't start to test me.

Reno: Yep! *Opens a can of green beans and adds some pepper and salt before he pops it in the microwave.* I won't, why don't you sit down. It will take 'bout 10 minutes!

Vincent: *He sits down on the couch and leans his head back.*

Reno: *Flips the chicken and putts some lemon pepper on it, takes the green bean out and puts a bag of popcorn in.* (The cravin' begins yo.. I'm gonna have ta get more popcorn!)

Vincent: Smells good already...

Reno: Thanks yo! Mostly Rude cooks cause all I really can cook is chicken and box stuff... Oh! And chili! I make a mean chili yo! *Listens to the pops and take it out so they don't burn.*

Vincent: I'm decent at cooking since I'm by myself...

Reno: Good! You can make dinner one night yo! *Finishes the chicken and puts two pieces on a plate for Vincent and one for himself. Dishes out the green beans and takes Vincent's plate and bag of popcorn to him.* Here ya go yo!

Vincent: Thank you. *He first opens the popcorn bag.*

Reno: Don't fill up on that now! *Walks back and gets his plate, gets some sweet and sour sauce from the fridge and joins Vincent in the living room.* You want ta watch TV?

Vincent: Why not... *He begins to devour the popcorn.*

Reno: Alright! *Turns the TV on and flips though the channels till he finds one on babies.* Maybe this will help us yo! *Dips his chicken in the sauce and quickly eats it.*

Vincent: Yes, maybe they will have ideas for a little girl's room.

Reno: Yeah, I didn't want ta get the without you with me so you can help choose. *Quickly finishes his first piece of chicken and starts on the green beans.*

Vincent: *He finishes the popcorn and begins on the chicken.* Do you want her to have a pink room?

Reno: Sure! She can be a princess! I already know she's gonna be spoiled yo. *Smiles at Vincent as he starts on his last piece of chicken.*

Vincent: Our perfect little girl...

Reno: Yeah.. *Looks lovingly at Vincent's stomach.* I wonder what she'll look like yo... Her hair color, eyes... Everything.

Vincent: She'll look like you hopefully.

Reno: I hope she looks like you.. Or a perfect mixture of all of our best fetures yo! *Smiles at Vincent.* Either way she is gonna be the cutest baby ever!

Vincent: (I'm begining to like Reno...just as a friend.) *He continues to eat his dinner.*

Chaos: _Why do you keep lying to yourself? You like him more then a 'friend'.. He is our mate, our one and only! He likes you, you can see it in his eye..._

Reno: *Sees Vincent is getting close to his last bit of food.* Do you want anymore yo?

Chaos: _I know that... But if you don't show him you do care he will go running back to that man.. I know how our mate is.._  
Reno: Okay.. Oh shit! I forgot ta get you a drink! *Stands up and curses to himself as he goes to the kitchen.* What ya want yo?!

Vincent: Just water. (He won't, Chaos.)

Chaos: _He will if you wait to long... His type need love and affection... It is his way of dealing I believe.. Go to his work tomorrow.. Let those people talk to you.. He will know you trust him then.._  
Reno: 'kay! *Gets Vincent a water and himself a bottle of Smirnoff.*

Vincent: What's that for? *He asks with a slight smirk.*

Reno: Me. *Smirks and hands Vincent his water before he sits down himself and pops th cap off.* I like ta have a drink after work.

Vincent: Doesn't everyone? I like Three Olives.

Reno: Tseng doesn't. *Takes a drink and licks his lips.* He's never had a drink in his life and says he plans ta keep it that way.

Vincent: I don't know him very well... All of my friends drink.

Reno: It's just how he is yo.. I think you would like him.*Laughs softly.* Most of your friends live at a bar, kinda figrued that! *Takes another drink.*

Vincent: *He nods and leans back against the couch.* I'm a little tired.

Reno: Do you need help upstairs yo? Or want ta stay here? *Moves closer the Vincent and sets his bottle down, sees Vincent looking at it.* No way in hell yo... I think you can have like one glass of wine but that's it till baby Cee is born. And if ya make milk then not till she's off ya..

Vincent: I think I'll stay down here. *He lays back against the arm rest.*

Reno: Okay.. *Grabs the blanket and covers Vincent with it before he get up and gets his laptop, moving to the chair next to Vincent so he has more room to stretch out.*

Vincent: That's better...

Reno: Tell me if you need anything yo.. *Signs on and IM's Rude to tell him to bring home more popcorn.*

Vincent: *He nods and closes his eyes slightly.*

Reno: *Looks over at Vincent, smiles softly.* (He looks so peaceful... I hope he falls for me like I have for him yo...)

Vincent: Mm... *He rolls onto his side and begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: *Hears Vincent's breath even out and starts to look at stuff for a princess room.* (She's gonna have everything she could ever want...)

Vincent: *He pulls the blankets close to his face.* Mm...

Reno: *Smiles at Vincent's sleeping form.* (He's so perfect yo...)

Vincent: *His eyelids begin to flicker as he begins to dream.*

Reno: *Smiles when he finds the perfect princess bedding.* (Now I just need money yo...)

Vincent: *He begins to speak to Chaos as he dreams.* (I can feel Reno staring at me...)

Chaos: _He is.. When he's not looking at that thing... He is smiling at you.._

Vincent: (Smiling?) *He curls up comfortably against the couch.*

Chaos: _Yes... He has a longing look... He has already fallen for us... *Purrs.*_

Vincent: (Does he love us?)

Chaos: _I have no way of knowing for sure... But I think so.. The look he is giving us is filled with it.._

Vincent: *He slightly opens his eyes to see if what Chaos is saying is true.*

Reno: *Quickly looks back at his laptop when he notices Vincent's up, clicks onto another page.*

Vincent: You were staring at me...

Reno: Sorry yo.. You just looked peaceful... Never see ya like that.. I found beddin' for baby Cee!

Vincent: Good... And you were staring at me with love. What were you thinking about?

Reno: How you know? And I was thinkin' of baby Cee yo.. I told Rude ta brin' you home more popcorn!

Vincent: Chaos told me...

Reno: Wait.. So when your sleepin' Chaos is up and lookin' around? That's...just...cool! *Smiles at Vincent.* Do you want ta see the beddin' yo?

Vincent: He does that sometimes... Can you bring the computer over here?

Reno: Yeah! *Walks over and gets down on his knees in front of the couch, holds the laptop so Vincent can see it.* I though this would look nice yo.. But I'll have ta wait till my next paycheck to get it.. Or find a way ta make some money now!

Vincent: We have enough time to get everything.

Reno: I know.. It's just so excitin' yo! I can't wait ta put up the bassinet! *Smiles brightly as he goes to the next page so Vincent can see more.*

Vincent: I like the set with the flowers.

Reno: That is nice.. *Clicks on it and reads the description.* It would fit the crib!

Vincent: How much is it?

Reno: 'Bout $350 yo! I'll save this page so I can order it when I get the dough!

Vincent: It's expensive...

Reno: I'll have enough money for it after I get paid, it's cause it's made with the good stuff yo! Don't worry 'bout money.

Vincent: It's because they feel the need to rape you for your money...

Reno: We can look 'round for more. There's a ton of sights yo.

Vincent: Of course...

Reno: And I can take ya to the stores where I got all this stuff yo! I was just lookin' 'round.. You can go back ta sleep if you want. I won't wake you up anymore.

Vincent: I'll stay awake...

Reno: Alright.. You want ta look at more stuff?

Vincent: Sure. *He raises up slightly from the couch.*

Reno: *Moves up and sits next to Vincent.* The stuff for the bassinet is white so we don't have ta get anything for it... We can get her some more dresses. *Lets Vincent take the laptop so he can look though the stuff.*

Vincent: Thank you...Do you like this? *He points to a girls' pink dress with white polka dots.*

Reno: Welcome! *Looks over at the dress and smiles.* I do, you can put everything in a wish list and then I'll know what ta order when I get paid!

Vincent: *He nods and opens Microsoft Word and begins to type out what he wants.*

Reno: *Grabs his bottle and finishes the last of his drink, leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. His body tired from work.*

Vincent: You're that tired? Lay down with me.

Reno: It's 'kay yo.. You finish that, I'll just take a little catnap..

Chaos: _Our mate is tired...Put that thing down and hold him!_

Vincent: (Calm down...) *He puts the laptop down and offers a spot on the couch for Reno.*

Reno: You sure yo? I can fall 'sleep anywhere. *Crawls up onto the couch and curls up into a ball at the end so Vincent has room.* Thanks, Vince..

Vincent: *He wraps an arm around Reno's shoulders and remains quiet for a few moments.*

Reno: *Moves closer to Vincent's warmth as he falls asleep, lightly snoring.*

Chaos: _He was more tired then he lead on... He wanted to make sure you got all you needed before he thought of taking care of himself.._

Vincent: It also could be from drinking, remember?

Chaos: _One drink? From what I can see he is used to having more then that.. Is it so hard for you to see he cares for you?_

Vincent: I'm used to him hating me...

Chaos: _I do not believed he hated you.. He didn't turn you away the night at the club..If he hated you he would of.._

Reno: *Makes a face in his sleep as he uncurls a bit, snuggles closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: We both just wanted sex that night...*He rests his arm over Reno's body.*

Chaos: _Maybe.. but if he hated yo would he invite you to live with him? Buy you all that stuff.. Make sure you eat and drink..Even stop seeing that man.. Look at him, he moves closer to your touch.._

Vincent: *He sighs.* I have to protect myself...

Chaos: _It will send him away if you don't show something... He is our mate, you even agree.. He will never hurt us.._

Rude: *Walks in and sees Vincent on the couch with a sleeping Reno.* I see the mission today got to him.. *Walks to the kitchen to put up the popcorn he bought.*

Vincent: Thank you for bringing the popcorn.

Rude: I thought it was yours.. He doesn't like popcorn.. *Smiles softly at lightly snoring Reno.* He never snores unless he feels safe..

Vincent: (I make him feel safe...) Really? I never would have known.

Rude: Yeah, thats the only time he gets a good sleep is if he's snoring.. *Grabs the last two peices of chicken and sits done in the chair.* He had to go to the slums today... Near his old place..

Vincent: His old place?

Rude: Where he was born.. It always puts him in a mood and he sleeps alot.. I amazed he didn't pass out when he got home..

Vincent: I didn't know he used to live in the slums.

Rude: He doesn't like to talk about it.. The only thing he will talk about is his grandfather... After I saw... I understand why he doesn't speak of it..

Vincent: I can understand. I lived in the slums.

Rude: I did for a bit.. But it was five stars compared to that place.. *Sigh and shakes his head as he eats.* Just be there for him tonight.. He may have nightmares..

~That's it for chapter 3! We hoped you liked it! Till the next chapter! Yaoi cookies for all our reviews!~


	4. Chapter 4

Tseng: *Hears a knock at his door.* It must be Rufus... But I need to finish my mediation.. *Closes his eyes again and goes back into his mind.*

Rufus: *He pushes Tseng's front door open and finds Tseng meditating in the front room. *I don't mean to disturb you... *He says softly.*

Tseng: It is alright... I will be over in a few minutes.. *Takes a deep breath, the candles in front of him flicker at his breath.*

Rufus: Are you meditating? *He places his six pack of beer in Tseng's refrigerator.*

Tseng: Yes.. I do this every day for at least two hours if not more... *Keeps his eyes closed as he lets his mind wonder.*

Rufus: Can you show me how to meditate?

Tseng: *Opens his eyes in shock.* Yyou want to learn? I never thought you would want to try this...

Rufus: I would... *He removes his jacket and shirt, then sits down next to Tseng.*

Tseng: Alright.. Sit in a postion that is comfortable for you, but keeps your back straight.. You can either close your eyes, keep them half opened without focusing on anything or focus on the flame of the candle.. Breath deeply and slowly from your abdomen, not your chest... *Watches Rufus.*

Rufus: *He nods as he closes his eyes. He sits up straight and breathes deeply.*

Tseng: Good, now relax every muscle in your body.. Don't rush.. This will take time...

Rufus: *He nods and slowly relaxes his body.*

Tseng: Now... Focus your mind on one thing.. I docus on my breathing.. Or you can on one word, just keep repeating it in your mind..

Rufus: (Then I'll think about you...) *His mind relaxes as he thinks about Tseng.*

Tseng: Good.. Now.. Think of nothing at all.. Let your mind go blank.. Don't even think of my voice telling you what to do.. Don't think of breathing, your body will do that it's self..

Rufus: *He breathes as his mind goes blank, not thinking of anything at all.*

Tseng: *Smiles as he watches Rufus.* (He actually did it.. He wasn't just saying he wanted to so I would sleep with him... I wonder how long he will stay under..)

~An Hour Later~

Rufus: *After an hour of meditating, he comes to, inhaling the scent of the numerous candles.*

Tseng: You are back.. You did very good for your first time.. *Begins to blow the candles out, stands up and sets them on his fireplace. Showing Rufus his naked ass.*

Rufus: That...was refreshing. Thank you for showing me. (Your ass...)

Tseng: You're welcome... Now you know why I like to do it everyday... Sometimes I stay under for six hours or more.. That's one reason why I do it naked.. *Blushes lightly and puts up the last few candles.*

Rufus: There's nothing wrong with that... (And all that meditating made me horny...)

Tseng: Would you like some tea? It makes you feel even better.. *Puts water on the stove to boil.*

Rufus: I'm alright. I brought beer because you don't have any. *He chuckles and grabs a can from his six pack.*

Tseng: I would rather drink something that will not destroy my body... *Gets out his tea, breaths in the scent.* I am running out.. I will have to get more tomorrow...

Rufus: *He smirks teasingly.* I guess I like living on the edge. *He opens the can and takes a sip.*

Tseng: Do not look to me when your need a new liver.. *Finishes making his tea and walks back out to the living room, sits down on his couch.*

Rufus: I don't drink that much... *He sips his beer in pleasure.*

Tseng: You will be drinking that six pack.. *Takes a drink of his tea.* Can you believe Reno is going to have a child?

Rufus: It's hard to believe, but I'm happy for him.

Tseng: As am I.. I have something to give him for the child... *Takes another drink.* (Is he going to ask me? I know that is why he came...)

Rufus: I'm sure he will appreciate it. *He relaxes against the couch and turns toward Tseng*

Tseng: I hope so... *Takes another drink before he sets the cup down on a coaster.* You.. want to ask something.. I see it in your eyes..

Rufus: I want to ask you...about your past.

Tseng: I.. tthought so.. *Looks down, fists his hands.* I..um.. Wwhat do you want to know...?

Rufus: Start at the beginning.

Tseng: I.. Never had a father.. It was just me and my mother for the longest time... When I turned eight she decided I sshould have a father figure.. My uncle lived only a town away from us.. Sso when she would go to work, I would go to my uncle's.. *His hands turn white from fisting, tears burn his eyes as he remembers.*

Rufus: Your uncle violated you… I can see it in your eyes.

Tseng: Nnot just him... Mmy aunt too... I.. Can't sstand to think of bbeing with a women aafter that.. I gget sick at the tthought.. *Holds onto his stomach as he gags.* Iit went of ffor years... I.. I need to get cclean, I ffeel them! *Jumps up and starts running to the bathroom.*

Rufus: Tseng! *He puts his beer down and chases after Tseng.*

Tseng: (He knows! Hhe's going to leave me.. I'm so disgusting! I need to get them off me, Ii ffeel hher! ) *Gets into the shower and turn the water onto scolding water.*

Rufus: *He knocks on the bathroom door.* Can you come out for me?

Tseng: *Curls up on the floor of the shower, letting the water hit him.* I..I'm nnot cclean.. *Lets out a sob.*

Rufus: *He cracks the door open.* Don't make me be your boss at home as well... *He walks up to the edge of the bath tub.*

Tseng: *Curls up tighter.* I'm ddisgusting.. Yyou're going tto leave... Ffind someone better tthen me..

Rufus: Stop this, Tseng. *He says in a serious tone as he turns off the water.*

Tseng: *Flinches at the tone, holds himself tighter as he tries to disappear.* Pplease.. Jjust leave me be..

Rufus: Tseng... *He stares at Tseng with a thread of concern in his eyes.*

Tseng: I.. can't ddo the sstuff you want.. I get ssick everyttime... I ssee them.. I..I taste them aggain.. *Looks up with bloodshot eyes.* I..I undersstand iif you want to lleave.. I wwill not bblame you..

Rufus: Tseng... *He leans toward Tseng and brushes his fingers against Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: *Shudders at the touch, more tears fall down his face.* Hhow can you sstand to ttouch me? I..I am ddisgusting all over..

Rufus: You're not disgusting in the slightest. *He caresses Tseng's lips with his thumb.*

Tseng: I.. Llet them use mme...I..I neverr ffought them off...*Lets out a sob as he tries to move closer to Rufus, letting out all the feelings he's kept hidden.*

Rufus: You don't need to be afraid of being with me... *He gently kisses Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: Wwhat iif you leave.. I..I can't pplease you llike the oothers...*Cries silently as he shyly kisses back.*

Rufus: What are you talking about? *He continues to kiss Tseng softly.* Let's get out of this bathroom...

Tseng: Ookay... Can wwe go to tthe bed? I need to llay down... *Shakily gets up, his foot slips and he falls on top of Rufus.*

Rufus: *He grunts as he catches Tseng against his chest.* Careful...

Tseng: I'm ssorry... *Stands up and helps Rufus up and walks to his room, curls up on his bed.*

Rufus: *He lays down next to Tseng and plays with his hair.* (I doubt he's in the mood to do anything now...)

Tseng: *Moves closer to Rufus, hiding his face in Rufus's chest.* My mother still blames hherself for it..

Rufus: No one but the offenders are only to blame... *He gently kisses Tseng's neck.*

Tseng: She thinks she should of noticed how I was acting...I hide it very well...*Shudders at the kiss.* I..I don't understand hhow you can kiss me... But please don't stop..

Rufus: I love how your skin tastes… *He kisses the back of Tseng's next, then moves to his lips.*

Tseng: *Moans softly, kisses back. Shakily wraps his arms around Rufus and pulls him closer.* Wwill you wait for me? Ttill I can do everything you want?

Rufus: I will give you some time. There's nothing to be afraid of except going insane with pleasure. *He hotly kisses Tseng's lips and he gently kisses the tiny gem on Tseng's forehead.*

Tseng: Rrufus... Ddon't there.. *Moans softly as his forehead is kissed, his cock grows hard.*

Rufus: I found your weak spot... *He keeps kissing the little gem.*

Tseng: Yyess... It.. Is very sensitive.. In mmy family.. We get it when we come of age.. Ggod, please Ruru..*His cock grows harder and leaks precum on Rufus's pants.*

Rufus: Will you let me rim you tonight? *He pulls out a tube of cherry lube.*

Tseng: I..Hhe did that that to mme.. I..I don't think I'm rready.. *Looks down, holding tightly to Rufus.*

Rufus: Rimming is my favorite sex act... *He smirks slightly and kisses Tseng reassuringly.*

Tseng: Bbut...Iit's dirty there...What if I ttaste bad.. *Hides his face in Rufus's chest.*

Rufus: You have a lot to learn... Most partners are turned on by the other's taste.

Tseng: Tthey always tasted bad.. I..I don't want to taste bad. *Shivers as he turns green for a second before going back to normal.*

Rufus: You won't... *He applies a small amount of cherry flavored lube to his fingers and spreads the lube over Tseng's entrance.* You'll have a slight hint of cherry...and the lube will warm you before I start.

Tseng: *Shudders at the touches, looks with scared eyes.* Yyou'll stop if I ask? *His opening clenches against Rufus's fingers.*

Rufus: If you really want me to, I will...

Tseng: Ookay..We can try.. *Shyly spreads his legs as he lays on his back, covering his face with his hands.*

Rufus: *He gently rubs Tseng's ass hole.* Does it feel warm yet?

Tseng: Yeah..It's getting wwarmer..*Moans softly as his hand rubs over his forehead, making his cock jump.*

Rufus: You're ready. *He spreads Tseng's legs wider and traces Tseng's entrance with his tongue.*

Tseng: Ahh! Ruffus! *Whines at the feel of Rufus's tongue, grabs onto the blankets tightly.*

Rufus: *He moans softly as he hears Tseng call his name. He gently licks Tseng's tight muscle.*

Tseng: Ohh..Rruru..It..it..mmore,please! *Blushes as he clenches against Rufus's tongue, wanting it in him.* (He make it feel different.. Better then him.. Why?)

Rufus: *He breathes gently against Tseng's clenching entrance and slowly inserts his tongue. He moans softly at the warmth and taste of Tseng's ass.*

Tseng: Ahhhh! *Cries out in pleasure as Rufus's tongue breached his anus, moves his hips down a bit to take more in. His body blushes in pleasure.* Ssoo..ohhh!

Rufus: Mm... *He enters two fingers to stretch Tseng. He dips his tongue deep into Tseng's ass.*

Tseng: Rufus! Tto much! Ooh.. Ggod.. going tto.. Uhh! *Shakes his head in pleasure as his nails rip into the sheets, clenches tightly around Rufus's tongue.*

Rufus: (Cum for me...) *He gently nibbles Tseng's ass hole and swirls his tongue against Tseng's prostate.*

Tseng: Ahhhhhhh! *Screams out his release as he arches off the bed, his toes curl in pleasure.*

Rufus: *He smiles as he pulls away. He looks up at Tseng and licks up Tseng's excess release.* How did that feel?

Tseng: *Covers his eyes, still not able to see Rufus lick his release.* It... Felt amazing... I..don't get why..

Rufus: Because of your feelings for me. *He rests his head against Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: *Shyly moves his hand down and runs it though Rufus's hair.* I've... Never felt like this before...

Rufus: Would you want to do that again?

Tseng: Yes.. But not right now... So much has happened today.. Can we just lay here?

Rufus: We can. I know what we can do... You can practice your dirty talk. *He kisses Tseng's cheek.*

Tseng: *Blushes madly, hides his face.* I..I don't talk like that..

Rufus: Let's start with something easy. What about me turns you on?

Tseng: Your eyes.. Your voice... Your backside.. Your penis... *Blushes lightly.*

Rufus: Here, I want you to say cock...or dick. *He chuckles.*

Tseng: ....Cock.. *Blushes madly, looks down at Rufus's chest.*

Rufus: That's better. Now tell me how my cock turns you on.

Tseng: Uh..It's big.. And warm.. It makes me feel like heaven when your in me..

Rufus: Now, try to say how sexy my ass is...

Tseng: It.. It is nice and round.. Bbut not to big.. It's smooth like a baby's.. *Shyly looks up, blushing madly.* I..I like your aass...

Rufus: Good... *He kisses Tseng's cheek.* That wasn't so hard.

Tseng: Maybe not for you.. It was for me.. *Moves closer to Rufus and buries his face in Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: You enjoyed it. *He holds Tseng tight.* Are you enjoying having sex more often?

Tseng: I am getting used to it... My release amount has lessen since I do it more often.. And.. I like being with you..

Rufus: I'm used to having sex at least three times a day when I have a partner. *He chuckles softly.* And your body will compensate...I am always able to fill my partner to the brim.

Tseng: *Blushes at Rufus's talk.* I..I don't know if I am ready to do it without a condom again.. But we can try tomorrow... *Shyly kisses Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: I love the feeling of releasing inside of you... We can try tomorrow.

Tseng: It sstill feels weird to me... But I want to be able to do it with you... I will do my best tomorrow.. *Gives Rufus's neck a lick.*

Rufus: Tell me about what I can do to turn you on next time? And use dirty words... *He gently kisses Tseng's cheek.*

Tseng: Umm... I llike when you talk.. dirty.. And look at me with lust in your eyes.. You could lick me again.. *Shyly looks up.*

Rufus: Like this? *He whispers as he licks Tseng's neck.* Mm...

Tseng: Uhh.. Yess.. I like it... Mmakes me feel clean.. *Wraps his arms around Rufus.*

Rufus: Tell me... What would you like to do to me?

Tseng: Kiss you... Touch you all over.. Mmaybe try sucking on you again.. Iif I wasn't bad at it.. *Traces his fingers over Rufus's chest.*

Rufus: You're getting better at dirty talk...

Tseng: I am? It still feels so wrong... But I'll keep doing it for you.. *Traces over Rufus's pink nipple.*

Rufus: It feels wrong, but doesn't it make you feel sexy?

Tseng: I.. never feel sexy.. But I like how it makes you react.. I like knowing I have pleased you.. *Nuzzles Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: Never? Not even when we have sex?

Tseng: I feel at peace and... Warm when we have sex... I don't see how I am sexy, but I'm glad you find me so..

Rufus: Look at yourself... You have an amazing body.

Tseng: I keep my body in shape so I can do my job.. I must protect you.. *Softly kisses him.* You have a ....sexy body too.. I like seeing it.. *Yawns softly.*

Rufus: Are you tired? I'll let you sleep...

Tseng: I am.. Alot has happened today.. Will you stay here? *Snuggles closer to Rufus as he closes his eyes.*

Rufus: I'll stay, but I have some work to do before I go to bed.

Tseng: You are free to use my computer.. Just do not hack my files like Reno does.. *Begins to fall asleep.*

Rufus: There's no need for me to hack. *He stretches as he rises off of Tseng's bed.*

Tseng: Mm..Ru...fus.. *Falls asleep, moves to where Rufus was. Breathing in his scent.*

~Next morning at Reno's~

Reno: Mmhhgg... *Groans when he hears the alarm go off, crawls over top Vincent and turns it off. Snuggles into Vincent's shoulder, not wanting to get up.*

Vincent: Mm... Good morning

Reno: I hate the mornin' yo... But I need ta go to work to make money for baby Cee! *Nuzzles Vincent's shoulder.* You want ta come with me? I'll take you in the back way so you don't have to see anyone yo.

Vincent: Yes... I do miss you.

Reno: I miss you too... Lets get dressed, I can smell Rude's cookin' already yo! *Smiles at Vincent and gives him a peck on the lips before he gets out of bed.*

Vincent: *He nods and kisses Reno back.*

Reno: *Picks up a pair of boxers off the floor and sniffs them before he throws them across the room and just grabs the pants to his suit.* Goin' commando today yo!

Vincent: Commando, huh? *He gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Shivers at the kisses, tilts his head over to give Vincent more room.* Yeah.. I do alot yo, I hate clothes!

Vincent: I do too. *He lightly pinches Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mm.. Never guess with all that leather you wear.. *Pushes his clothed ass back, turns around and softly kisses Vincent.* You need ta get dressed to yo..

Vincent: Now that I think about it, leather makes me a sex symbol in a way...

Reno: Yep! You always caught my eye yo! I ain't seen that much leather since I went ta the BDSM club! *Grabs his white t-shirt and puts it on before he grabs his jacket.*

Vincent: BDSM? *He asks inquisitively.*

Reno: Bondage/discipline, dominance/submission and sadism/masochism. I used ta go to the club all the time, had a master... But he got to abusive... Broke my leg once.. Needless ta say he was never seen again.

Vincent: Hmm... (What do you think about that, Chaos?)

Chaos: _*Purrs in Vincent's head.* Mmm... Our mate just keeps getting better and better... Thou I wish he left whoever hurt him like that for me to kill... How are someone hurts our mate!_

Vincent: *He smirks.* He likes it.

Reno: Hm? *Turns around to look at Vincent after he fixes his hair.* Ya mean Chaos? *Smiles.*Good, but do you like it yo?

Vincent: Yes. *He says as he begins to get dressed.*

Reno: We'll have ta go to the club yo! I still have my leash and collar. *Smirks and winks at Vincent.*

Vincent: You're very kinky...

Reno: Yep! It kinda goes with the job yo! We all have our kinks in the turks! *Walks over and gives Vincent's cheek a kiss before he grabs the baby books.* Lets get some food yo!

Vincent: That sounds good... I wonder what Rude cooked.

Reno: It smells like French toast! Which means eggs for me yo! *Walks downstairs and hops into the kitchen.* Hiya partner!  
Rude: Morning Reno.. You plate is on the table along with Vincent's..

Vincent: Thank you. *He sits down at the table.*

Reno: Yeah, thanks Rudy! You always make the best eggs yo! *Digs into his meal, moaning happily at the taste.*  
Rude: You're welcome.. I'm going to go into work early, I need to speak to Tseng about a report.. I'll see you there, Reno.. *Nods at both of them before he walks out the door.*

Vincent: *He quickly eats his breakfast.* It's good...

Reno: I don't like French toast. That why Rude makes me eggs yo! *Smiles as he quickly finishes and drinks his orange juice.* Ah! Ready to start the day now!

Vincent: I don't mind French toast. *He wipes his mouth and quickly gets up from the table and runs to the bathroom.*

Reno: Vincent? *Follows after Vincent and knocks on the closed door.* You okay yo?

Vincent: *He finishes wrenching and answers Reno.* Yeah...just sick.

Reno: Oh.. You can stay home if ya feel to sick yo. I can call you durin' breaks.. *Slowly opens the door and goes to the sink to get water so Vincent can rinse out his mouth.*

Vincent: No, it's just the baby. She doesn't like french toast either...

Reno: Oh.. Sorry she got my taste in food yo! *Walks over and softly rubs the little bump as he hands Vincent the glass of water.* Now don't make your mommy sick, sweetheart..

Vincent: I hope she listens. *He chuckles and rinses his mouth.*

Reno: She will, she's a good girl! We'll just have ta be more careful on what you eat yo! *Leans down and kisses the bump.* You be good so we can go ta work, baby.

Vincent: I think I'm alright now. *He gently rubs his slight bump.*

Reno: Okay! Lets get goin' yo! *Gives Vincent a kiss on the cheek before he walks out and grabs everything he needs for the day.*

~At the Office~

Reno: *Looks out of the employer elevator, seeing none bring Vincent out and hurries to his office, letting Vincent in before he quickly closes the door.* There! Told ya I'd get you here without seein' anyone yo!

Vincent: I see...*He sits down in Reno's office chair.*

Reno: The couch is comfy yo! I brought the baby books if ya want ta read them. *Walks over to his in box and gets out the papers, sighs as he look thought them.* God, I hate paper work!

Vincent: Do you want me to help?

Reno: You don't have ta.. I can do it, just might be 'while! *Walks over and looks at Vincent in his chair.* You know.. People are scared ta sit in my chair yo.. I used my EMR on one guy who did. *Grins.*

Vincent: Are you trying to threaten me? *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: No...Just tellin' ya! *Sits down in Vincent's lap, making sure not to press to hard against the bump.* Nice and comfy yo! *Wiggles his ass in Vincent's lap.*

Vincent: Are you sure you don't want help with the papers? *He rests his chin on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: If you want ta I won't say no yo! I just don't want you ta feel like ya need too..

Vincent: It will get done faster. I used to do what you do, remember?

Reno: Yeah. But I don't know if you're aloud ta read this stuff... *Thinks for a minute before he hands Vincent half of the stack of paper.* I trust you. *Smiles brightly at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He nods as he begins to read the stack of papers given to him.*

Reno: *Begins to go threw his papers, marking what needs to be.* (I like this... Feels like we're a normal couple yo.)

Vincent: *He talks to himself as he begins to sort through the papers of highest priority.* There...and here...

Reno: *Smiles softly as he hears Vincent, continues to do his work. Groans when he finds a report from his least favorite Turk.* Man, I hate this guy.. He can't fill out reports for shit yo! I do better then him when I'm drunk off my ass! *Tries to understand what is wrote.*

Vincent: *He chuckles softly at Reno as he continues to work.*

Reno: How can ya shoot at a person when you just used up your last clip and spare gun?! *Growls as he writes that underneath the line, circling thing the guy misspelled.*

Vincent: My, my...*He sighs as he finishes a small stack of paperwork.*

Reno: I don't get how this guy is still a Turk! He's gonna die soon if he doesn't start thinkin'. *Finishes and puts it in the out box with a note telling the guy to redo it.*

Vincent: Let him die...

Reno: It will make my job easier... *Sighs as he starts on another paper, leans back a bit against Vincent as he read. His mouth silently reading the words.*

Vincent: *He gently caresses Reno's chest as he reads the reports. He slips a single finger in between one of Reno's buttons.*

Reno: *Shivers at Vincent's caresses, lightly arches his chest as he shakily turns the page. Licks his lips as he tries to keep reading.* (Does he know what he's doin' yo?)

Vincent: *He calmly places the papers on Reno's desk and uses his other hand to caress Reno's leg.*

Reno: Mm.. Vinny..I thought we were doin' the paper work yyo? *Spreads his legs at Vincent's touches, his cock stirring under his pants.*

Vincent: I think I want to take a break...*He gently rubs Reno's thigh.*

Reno: Mmm... Sounds good yo! *Turns his head around and lustfully kisses Vincent, nipping at his lips for entrance.*

Vincent: *He roughly kisses back and opens his mouth for Reno's tongue to enter.*

Reno: *Moans into the kiss as he tastes Vincent, grinds his ass against Vincent's cock as he engages Vincent's tongue in a fight.*

Vincent: Oh...Reno. Tell me what you want.

Reno: Want ya.. To fuck me here.. Make my ass yours yo! *Grinds back harder as he reaches down to rub his hard cock.*

Vincent: *He unzips Reno's pants and rubs Reno's warm, hard cock.* You feel so warm... I wonder how warm you are on the inside. *He slips his hand between Reno's legs and enters his fingers inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmmm! Ohh.. Vinny.. Mmore please! *Begins to bounce on Vincent's fingers, grabs on tightly to his desk as he moans in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He unzips his pants and removes his hard cock. He teases Reno and rubs his cock harshly against Reno's ass.* Ohh...

Reno: Nuugg.. Pplease! Don't tease! My ass wants your cock so much yo! *Whines as he clenches his ass cheeks around Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: *He quickly enters Reno's tight ass.* So warm around me...

Reno: Ahhh! *Bites his lower lip to muffle the sound of his pleasure, his hands ball up the papers as he rocks his hips back.* Soo..big yo! Ggod..I'm fuckin' full yo!

Vincent: *He begins to thrust and softly moans each time he feels Reno clench around him.*

Reno: Ohhh! Just llike..that, baby.. Shit you feel..soo good! *Lets out sweet moans as he meets Vincent's thrust, leans his head back to rest on Vincent's shoulder?. Whispers in his ear.* Ffuck my hard...

Vincent: *He groans in pleasure as his thrusts grow frantic. He hits Reno's prostate with great precision.*

Reno: Yyess! Fuckin' great! (He's different.. His moans aren't as...demonic yo... And he's not as rough... This must be the real him..) *Moans loud as he rides Vincent harder, reaches down to stroke his dripping cock.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's chest as he thrusts. He holds Reno gently against his body as he moans.*

Reno: Mmmhhh! Ggonna...cum. OOHH.. feel so.. Ahhhhhh! *Moans loudly as he cums hard, covering his hand and some papers in his hot seed.*

Vincent: *He moans as he releases his seed into Reno's ass.* Ohh...

Reno: *Moans softly as he's filled, softly clenches to make sure he gets it all. Smiles in pleasure as he lovingly kisses Vincent.* Mmm..that was great yo..

Vincent: How did that feel?

Reno: Amazin' yo.. *Nuzzles Vincent's neck.* Is Chaos sleepin'?

Vincent: No... Why do you ask?

Reno: Cause this time was different. It wasn't as rough and your moans were different yo. It was like it was just you so I thought maybe he was asleep. *Softly licks at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: You didn't enjoy it? *He whispers sadly.*

Reno: No no no no! I loved it! It was really good! I love that you trust me enough to be yourself with me yo! Please, don't cry, I didn't mean ta upset you.

Vincent: Cry? I don't cry...

Reno: Well, you were upset and baby Cee will make you cry alot yo! I wasn't thinkin' and hurt your feelin's.. Forgive me yo.. *Showers Vincent's neck and jaw line in kisses.*

Vincent: *He feels a strange flutter in his stomach.* She must be happy, I can feel her...

Reno: Really?! What does it feel like yo?! She knows mommy and daddy are together, of course she's happy! *Smiles brightly at Vincent, spins around so he's facing Vincent and softly rubs the baby bump.*

Vincent: She feels like she's floating... *He looks down at his baby bump.*

Reno: She is! It's like she's inside a water balloon yo! I can't wait till she gets bigger.. I can't wait to feel her move too..*Looks at the bump with love in his eyes.*

Vincent: I think she'll be a swimmer. *He gently rubs the bump where Serenity is.*

Reno: We'll have ta put here in swimmin' lessons yo.. If she's tall like you she'll be great! *Nuzzles Vincent, cock his head as he hears footsteps getting close to his door and quickly gets up and zips his pants.* Someone is comin', zip your monster up yo!

Vincent: *He quickly zips up his pants.*

Tseng: *Knocks before he walks in, gives Reno a small smile.* Hello Reno.. And hello Vincent.. It has been awhile.. I thank you for saving my life..

Vincent: *He growls lowly and holds Reno close.*

Reno: Ehh.. Sorry bossman, he still doesn't.. Yeah.. *Nuzzles back against Vincent, trying to calm him down.*  
Tseng: I understand... I will not be long.. I came to give you a gift for you child.. *Carefully walks closer to the desk and pulls out a little blue stone with metal on it and writing on a long leather string.* It is a charm passed down though my family.. You hang it over the crib and it will protect the child from evil sprits.. Since I will never have a child… I thought you would like it...

Vincent: *He nods and takes the charm.*

Chaos: _It has an old power surrounding it.. I am to strong for it to do anything to me but it will stop lesser evil... This is a very precise charm.._  
Reno: Thanks Tseng! It means alot to me yo! We'll take good care of it.

Vincent: I understand... Thank...you.

Tseng: You are welcome.. *Smiles softly at Vincent before he looks at Reno's desk and frowns at the release stained papers.* You will be redoing those before you turn them in, Reno..  
Reno: Awww! But then I'll have even more to do yo!  
Tseng: You should of thought of that before you.. Released yourself on them.. I expect them in my office by five... *Nods goodbye at Vincent before he walks out.*

Vincent: Just make copies at the machine.

Reno: *Dramatically sighs as he nuzzles back against Vincent.* But then I have ta go to the copy room and people always stop and talk ta me for hours yo!

Vincent: Is it so hard to ignore them? Or you could scan them here, then email them to Tseng.

Reno: I'm second in command, I have ta listen to them yo! Hmm.. I could scan them and print them again. Tseng doesn't like me emailin' wants me ta hand them to him!

Vincent: I understand... *He chuckles as he hears Rufus over the intercom call Tseng to his office.*

Chaos: _That man had the scent of the leader of this place on him... I believe they are mates.._  
Reno: What's so funny yo? *Wipes off the papers before he starts to scan them.*

Vincent: Tseng and Rufus are together. We smelled Rufus on Tseng...

Reno: Really now? I know Rufus has had a thing for Tseng, but Tseng is... He would only fuck when he was so backed up he'd jizz like five cups yo! I'm happy for them!

Vincent: He had the scent of lust on him...

Reno: That's amazin'! He hates to thrust cause it messes up his hair yo! *Chuckles as he keeps scanning papers.* Hopefully Rufus can help him, he does look much better now!

Vincent: I don't care either way. I just know how loose Rufus can be.

Reno: Ya think I don't yo? But even if you don't believe me, he's changin' for the better.. Tseng can help him.. *Takes the charm and looks at it.* He wants to protect baby Cee yo..

Vincent: What Tseng said is true about the charm... I can feel the energy coming off of it.

Reno: See? You can trust Tseng, he would never do anything to hurt our lil' family! *Chuckles softly.* Baby Cee is gonna be a very spoiled lil' girl!

Vincent: I still need to be cautious... *He leans his head back against the chair.*

Reno: *Sighs and moves to softly kiss Vincent.* I will give you time to get used ta everything.. But please, trust me that I would never put you or baby Cee in danger.. And Rufus, Tseng, Rude and Elena are my family yo, they will always be in my life..

Vincent: *He nods and kisses Reno back.*

Reno: Thank you yo.. *Moans softly as he kisses Vincent, running his fingers though Vincent's hair.* Want ta help me with the paperwork again? Or you can lay on the couch and read the baby books.

Vincent: I think I want to lay down... *He walks to the couch and lays down.*

Reno: Lucky you.. *Chuckles softly as he gets up and walks over to the wall the couch is on and flips the switch so the lights dim on that side before he goes back to his desk.* Tell ma if ya need anything yo!

Vincent: *He nods as he closes his eyes.*

Reno: *Smiles softly at him before he gets his headphones from the drawer and plugs them into his computer and listens to music as he goes back to working.*

Vincent: (I think... I love him, Chaos.)

Chaos: _That's good! He loves you too, you can tell just looking into his eyes... I told you I would pick our perfect mate.. *Purrs inside Vincent's mind.*_

Vincent: (I don't know...why he loves me. Is it only because I have his child?)

Chaos: _It may of begen that way but it has grown, he said you have always caught his eye so he liked you before.. I believe he loves you for you.._

Vincent: Mm... *He turns over on the couch and falls asleep happily.*

~Thanks to whose that review! Makes us write faster!~

~Readers! We have a poll for you! We're trying to decide what story to write after this one. We've always know, but now we have a few really good ideas and can't decide which! We hope you can help us in decidedbut messaging us or just sending a reveiw saying which! the Choices are:

A: Merman Reno

B: A Tseng/Rufus fic post AC.

C: A Zack/Angeal story that takes place after "Learning to love."

D: A story about how Axel and Roxas met before DA and what happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

~We're still here! Sorry it took so long! Christmas was crazy and Vinny was moving so our writing time was limited! But here it is!~

Rufus: Tseng, report to my office immediately. *He announces over the loud speaker.*

Tseng: (I told him no sex during work...) *Walks to Rufus's office and knocks on the door.*

Rufus: Come in please. *He quickly rises from his chair and puts on his dress coat.*

Tseng: *Walks in and closes the door behind him.* You called for me sir?

Rufus: Yes, I need you to watch my office while I go to a meeting...

Tseng: Of course, sir.. *Walks over and sits down in a chair across from Rufus's desk.*

Rufus: I don't know how long the meeting will be... *He bends down and lightly kisses Tseng's lips.* I'll see you later...

Tseng: I'll be here.. *Softly kisses back, his fingers brush over Rufus's face.*

Rufus: Good bye... *He grabs his briefcase and heads out the door.*

Tseng: *Watches as Rufus walks out the door, sits still for a few minutes before he starts to meditate, comes out an hour later and begins to walk around the office. Pauses when he sees something lacy under the desk, pulls it out and goes white at the sight.* (Female underwear? Why would he have that unless...) *Drops the panties and quickly runs out of the office, needed to get home.*

Rufus: *He opens the door to his office and finds Tseng gone.* Where is he? Tseng would be the last one to abandon his post... *He pulls out his phone to call Tseng.*

Tseng: * hears the phone call but ignores it as he down his second can of beer.* He cheated on me... Wwith a women!

Rufus: Answer the phone... *He dials the number again.*

Tseng:*Answers the phone.* Sstop calling me! *Throws it against the wall and watches it brake.*

Rufus: What...the hell? *He closes his phone and bolts out the office door to head to his car. He starts his car and leaves to Tseng's house.*

Tseng: *Finishes the last can of beer and throws it across the room as well before he falls on the bed drunkenly crying.*

Rufus: *He leans against the front door and hears a crash from upstairs. He knocks loudly on the front door.*

Tseng: Go...Way!!! *Screams at the knocks.*

Rufus: Tseng, I'm going to open the door if you don't.

Tseng: Jjust..go.. *Sobs at Rufus's voice, tries to curl up but his body to drunk to move.*

Rufus: *He kicks the door open and walks upstairs where Tseng is laying in the bed.* What the hell is going on?

Tseng: Ss...goo..way.. *His body shakes in sobs.*

Rufus: Are you drunk, Tseng?

Tseng: Ddon't know... 'ust 'eave! Both yyou!

Rufus: I will come back in a few hours once you sober up. I can't understand what the hell you're saying. *He sighs and turns around to leave Tseng's house.*

Tseng: Ttrusted... you... *Passes out on the bed drooling.*

~A few hours later~  
Tseng: *Groans in pain as he wakes up feeling like death.* (What happened to m...) *Remembers finding the underwear and the beers, turns green as he pukes onto the bed.*

Rufus: *He groans as he feels Tseng shift in the bed.*

Tseng: Uhg.. (What was that? Wwhy is he here and what is he wearing?!) *Look over at sleeping Rufus in a white negligee with black lace around the edges.* (Who cares.. I need to clean my sheets.) *Staggers off the bed and begins to pull on the sheets and blankets. Gives a hard tug and losses his footing, falling into his sick, groans in pain and disgust.*

Rufus: *He leans up from the bed when he hears Tseng.* How do you like your first hang over?

Tseng: *Feeling to shitty to talk he flicks Rufus off.* (You're the reason I'm like this!)

Rufus: What's your problem? You disobeyed me by leaving. I should be pissed at you.

Tseng: I had a good reason too, sir.. Why don't you go back to your blonde bimbo.. *Groans as he sits up and wipes his chest off on the blanket.*

Rufus: What? What are you talking about?

Tseng: I know I am not your type.. I deseved myself into believing I was.. But I have learned my lesson.. You can go back to the slut that belongs to the pink lace thong under your desk sir. *Pulls hard on the blankets again, making Rufus roll off them.*

Rufus: *He blushes at the thought of Tseng finding his underwear.* It'...mine.

Tseng: I am not one of your...sluts, I will not fall for that Rufus.. Now please leave my house so I..I can do what I need...

Rufus: No, you are not one of my sluts. I assure you that the underwear belongs to me, and if I had cheated on you, my blonde bimbo would have to have gone unnoticed by everyone in the company. I would have had to sneak her in the length of time when you dropped me off until the time of my meeting. That leaves only thirty minutes for me to cheat on you. And you know I don't finish in thirty minutes.

Tseng: They could of been from another night.. The release stains were old... How do I know this is not just a ploy to get me back...

Rufus: You can check surveillance if you want.

Tseng: *Walks over to his computer and signs onto Shinra's site, access the camera and begins to watch them. Looks in shock as he see Rufus unwrapping the underwear before he starts to jerk into them. Starts to cry in relief and pain.*

Rufus: I told you... You could have asked first, and none of this would have happened.

Tseng: I.. Saw them.. I couldn't sstand the thought of yyou with someone else.. Mmuch less a-a women! *Curls up in the chair ,holding tightly to his knees.* I was going to rrun from Shinra... Make them kill me..

Rufus: Stop talking nonsense... *He stands next to Tseng in the chair.*

Tseng: It hhurt so much.. *Curls up tighter, scared to look Rufus in the eye.*

Rufus: Let's make up, then. *He gently touches Tseng's back.*

Tseng: I..I need something ffor my head... I feel like...shit.. *Blushes as he says it, still not used to cursing.*

Rufus: You were very drunk... *He walks into Tseng's bathroom and grabs a bottle of Advil.*

Tseng: Something I will never do again.. *Walks over to the bed and collapse on the bed.* Never bring alcohol in my house again..

Rufus: Were you trying to get that drunk? *He asks as he brings the bottle of Advil to Tseng.*

Tseng: I wanted to not feel anymore.. I must of over done it... *Takes three advil out and takes them before he buries his head into a pillow.*

Rufus: Next time you decide to drink, let me be there with you. You drank to much.

Tseng: I will never drink again... I promised myself I wouldn't.. *Shyly turns to Rufus, getting comfort from him.*

Rufus: It's not so bad if you limit yourself, plus this is the first time you have had alcohol.

Tseng: I do not want anymore, Rufus... I'm happy without it.. *Runs his fingers over the black lace.* Did you wear this for me?

Rufus: Yes, I wasn't sure if you would like it.

Tseng: It.. Is not something I am used too... But you look good in it...*Moves closer to Rufus.*

Rufus: *He chuckles.* I...have a fascination with women's underwear.

Tseng: I can tell... May I ask why? What about it do you like?

Rufus: I...like how the silk and lace feels against your body... *He pets the black lace in between his fingers.*

Tseng: It does feel nice... *Explores Rufus's body with his fingers, starting to feel a bit better.*

Rufus: Mm... It makes you feel sexy when you touch it. Don't you agree?

Tseng: It feels nice.. I like anything you wear.. *Softly kisses Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: *He nuzzles against Tseng's chest.* Sorry for making you so upset.

Tseng: I forgive you... I shouldn't of over reacted.. But the thought of it... *Shudders and holds Rufus tightly.* Ddo you only want me? No others?

Rufus: You're the only one I want.

Tseng: Promise? I know I am not.. What you usually go for.. What if someone else comes by? *Looks down.*

Rufus: Oh? What kind of person would I go for?

Tseng: The beautiful like you.... Those super models you always have on your arms ar parties... I would hear you in the room with them... *Shudders at the thought, gripping tightly to Rufus.*

Rufus: They're just for show. I have no feelings towards any of them. I haven't slept with anyone since I have been with you.

Tseng: I.. Guess I'm just jealous, I can't stand the thought of anyone else with you.. You're the first person I've truly trusted with everything..

Rufus: I understand. I would be upset if I saw you with someone else.

Tseng: I will never be with anyone else... I only want you.. It is hard for me to open up to people.. *Softly kisses Rufus.* I.. Think I love you..

Rufus: I know I love you. *He softly kisses Tseng back.*

Tseng: *A few tears of happiness fall as he hears the words, kisses back.* Say it again.. Please..

Rufus: I love you... *He gently licks Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: Thank you... *Shivers and kisses Rufus lovingly, cupping his face.*

Rufus: Now, let's wash the sheets and clean up... *He gives Tseng another kiss.*

Tseng: Yes, I need a shower badly.. *His nose wrinkles in disgust at the smell, gives one more kiss before he gets up and grabs the pile of blanket and sheets off the floor.*

Rufus: I'll clean up the beer cans. *He bends over, exposing the slight curve leading to his ass as he picks the beer cans up from the floor.*

Tseng: Thank you.. *Blushes at the sight of Rufus, quickly walks out to the laundry room to clean his sheets.*

Rufus: That turned him on... *He chuckles softly as he takes the cans downstairs to the garbage.*

Tseng: *Starts the washer and goes to his bathroom.* I hope he doesn't mind, but I need to get clean.. *Gets into the shower and turns it on.*

Rufus: *He walks back upstairs and hears the water running. He knocks on the bathroom door.* May I come in?

Tseng: Of course... *Rubs the soapy suds over his chest, wanting to make sure he gets all of his sick off.*

Rufus: *He walks in and watches Tseng bathe.* Do you know how sexy you are?

Tseng: *Blushes as he washes his arms.* I am far from sexy.. I am.. normal..

Rufus: You are. Your hair is the sexiest part of you.

Tseng: *Blushes more and chuckles softly.* I was sure you would say my ass... But thank you..

Rufus: I think it's because I haven't seen what your sex hair looks like. You always keep your hair neat. Maybe I want to see you let loose once.

Tseng: I like everything to be perfect.. They say it's my way of dealing with what happened it me... If I'm perfect then no one will know.. *Looks down as he starts to wash his legs, bending slightly.*

Rufus: *He slips off his negligee and steps into the shower with Tseng.* I hope you don't mind if I join.

Tseng: No, I don't.. *Finishes washing his legs, blushes more as he starts to wash his manhood.*

Rufus: *He begins to wash his hair to remove the stiff gel.* Do you want to stay with me tonight?

Tseng: Can I bring a few things? *Finishes washing his body and starts on his hair.*

Rufus: Sure. *He rinses his hair and begins to play with Tseng's soapy black hair.*

Tseng: You are like Reno... He loves hair... *Lets Rufus play.*

Rufus: Just yours. *He gently pulls Tseng's hair back and wrings out the excess water and shampoo.*

Tseng: Mm.. I'm glad... I want to be your only.. *Leans back against Rufus.*

Rufus: I have never had a steady partner before, but I only want you.

Tseng: I know.. You forget I was your bodyguard... *Turns around and wraps his arms around Rufus.* And I only want you.

Rufus: You know just how to turn me on. *He presses his fingers against Tseng's nipples.*

Tseng: Mmm... Rrufus... Can we go to my bed to do this? *Arches his chest, shivers at the touches.*

Rufus: If you want to. *He entices Tseng as he steps out of the shower and slips his negligee back on.*

Tseng: *Gets out and grabs a towel to dry off.* I'm taking it that you don't want me to do my hair?

Rufus: Comb your hair neatly, that way I will have more joy in messing it up. *He chuckles as he walks into the bedroom.*

Tseng: *Sighs as he walks to the sink, begin to comb his hair. Making it perfect before he walks to the bedroom.*

Rufus: Are you ready? *He moves to the edge of the bed, closer to Tseng.*

Tseng: I'm not sure... What do you want to do? *Takes the towel off before he gets on the bed.*

Rufus: You can choose this time. *He plays with Tseng's nipples.*

Tseng: I-I'm not sure.. I just want to feel you.. Know you're here.. *Moans softly as his nipples are played with.*

Rufus: Do you want me inside of you? *He straddles Tseng's lap.*

Tseng: Yess... Please make me yours...my love.. *Moans as his growing cock is rubbed by Rufus, his hips jerk up.*

Rufus: *He gently rubs Tseng's cock with his hands and slowly lowers Tseng back against the bed.*

Tseng: *Lays back and spreads his legs for Rufus, his hips lightly thrusting up into Rufus's hands.* Please, love me Rufus... Show me I am your only!

Rufus: *He spreads Tseng's legs wide and gently begins to finger Tseng's ass.* I will make you cry out how much you want me.

Tseng: Ahh! Rrufus... Ohh.. You feel..so good! *Moans at Rufus's fingers clenches around them to pull them in deeper.* More!

Rufus: How good does it feel, baby? *He thrusts his fingers in harder and moans as he feels his own cock grow hard.*

Tseng: Great! Ohh.. Please! I wwant your...cock! *Moans in pleasure as he thrusts down onto the fingers.*

Rufus: *He removes his fingers and quickly enters Tseng's ass.* Oh, yes...

Tseng: Ahhh! Yyesss! *Cries out as he's entered, wraps his arms around Rufus's back.* Faster!

Rufus: *He thrusts faster and moans sweetly as he feels Tseng clench around him.* Feels...amazing.

Tseng: Ooohhhh! God! *Moans loudly in pleasure, digs his nails into Rufus's back as he meets Rufus's thrusts.* Llove you!!

Rufus: That's...right... Let loose...let it burn inside you... *He runs his fingers through Tseng's hair as he thrusts.*

Tseng: Ffuck me, ohh fuck me hard! *Cries out loudly, thrusts wildly as he covers Rufus's back in bloody nail marks.*

Rufus: *He pulls Tseng's hair hard and moans against Tseng's lips.* Mmm... *He rubs Tseng's chest and pinches his nipples.*

Tseng: Ahhhhh! *Gasps as his release catches him by surprise, moans at the pleasure running though his body.* (I never knew you could feel this good!)

Rufus: Oh... *He moans as he feels Tseng's hot seed on his stomach and chest and, in turn, releases inside of Tseng's ass.*

Tseng: Rufus... I love you.. So much.. *Hugs Rufus tight, panting lightly as he comes down from his high.*

Rufus: I...love you too. *He gently and lovingly thrusts inside Tseng.*

Tseng: Mmm... I.. have never felt like that before... Thank you.. *Kisses Rufus's forehead.*

Rufus: Now you know how I feel everytime we have sex... *He gently kisses Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: I can get used to having sex more if it feels like that... *Moans softly into the kisses, lovingly rubs Rufus's back.*

Rufus: See? You just had to relax and get into it...

Tseng: The feel of release still.. I am not at the point of loving it... Can you get me something to wipe off my stomach? *Looks down.*

Rufus: May I...lick it off?

Tseng: Iif you want... *Blushes hard, turns his head to look at the wall.*

Rufus: Look at me... *He shifts to lick Tseng's stomach.*

Tseng: *Shyly turns his head to look at Rufus.* It still sickens me.. I'm sorry...

Rufus: *He smirks and moves up to kiss Tseng with release still on his lips.*

Tseng: No! *Quickly turns his head.* Nnot my own.. Use yours if you must, please... I am not ready for that..

Rufus: Tseng... *He stares at Tseng in want.*

Tseng: I.. Ddon't like the taste of my own.. *Looks down in shame.* I-I'm sorry...

Rufus: You won't even try?

Tseng: I've tried it before... I ddon't like it.. *Tears burn his eyes as he remembers, does his best to not let them fall.*

Rufus: *He lays down next to Tseng.* (What a killjoy...)

Tseng: *Turns to his side as the tears break though.* (I upset him.. Why can't I be normal! Hhe's going to leave if I ccan't please him... I hate this!) *His hands fist as his emotions go haywire, his nails dig into his palms.*

Rufus: (The least he can do is let me try to finish off. Does he not find me attractive?)

Tseng: Yyou can leave iif you want... I will not blame you... I don't think I wwould stay with someone as messed up as me... Bbut at least know.. I ddo love you.. I have for years...

Rufus: Tseng, I'm just frustrated... You sleep with me, yet you won't let me do certain things with you.

Tseng: I ttold you.. I do not like release... It still.. I am still haunted by what I was made to do... I am trying my best to get past it but I am weak..

Rufus: Do you even want to be with me? Because sex isn't everything to being intimate... I need every part of you.

Tseng: I do! I.. I'm sorry I am failing at this but I have never had this before.. *Turns around and looks at Rufus with teary eyes.* I.. When you tried to kiss me.. I remember when I wwas forced to.. Gget my rrelease out of my aunt. *His body shakes.* I've bbeen fighting bback the memories but I couldn't that one.. I-I'm sorry.. Please don't leave me! *Holds on tightly to Rufus.*

Rufus: I'm not your aunt, damn it. *He sighs.* I'm not used to someone who will have sex, but doesn't want to do anything intimate leading up to, or after the sex.

Tseng: I know that.. I am sorry.. I will do better.. I wwill be more... Intimate.. I just don't know how.. please.. Give me a chance.. *Moves closer and kisses Rufus, licking up the release that is still there.*

Rufus: (He's really trying...) *He gently kisses Tseng back.* Here... I have something for you. *He smirks slightly and rises off of the bed to retrieve his briefcase. He opens it and hands Tseng a handbook on male intimacy.*

Tseng: Thank you.. I will read this .. *Opens it and begins look though it. Pats the spot next to him, wanting to be near him.* Tell me if I'm doing something wrong..

Rufus: I'll tell you. *He sits close to Tseng and rests his hand on Tseng's thigh.*

Tseng: *Shivers at the touch, rests his head against Rufus's shoulder and blushes at some of the pictures in the book.* This book is interesting..

Rufus: You can keep it... I have read through it already.

Tseng: Thank you.. I will memorize it, I promise.. *Sets it down and holds onto Rufus.* But I want to spend time with you..

Rufus: After this, do you want to get ready to go to my house?

Tseng: Yes, I will take the book as well to read tonight..

Rufus: *He nods and wraps an arm around Tseng's neck to kiss him.* I have a water bed... *He smirks against Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: That doesn't surprise me.. I have never slept on one before.. *Smiles as he feels Rufus's warmth, kisses back happily.*

Rufus: It's relaxing... And fun when you have someone else there...

Tseng: I thought sex wasn't the only thing we can do to show love? *Nuzzles Rufus's neck, softly kisses it.*

Rufus: You thought that's what I meant? How do you know I want to have a pillow fight? *He chuckles seductively.*

Tseng: I thought you grew out of your childish ways.. But if that is what you wish I will join you..

Rufus: I have an indoor pool too if you want to take a dip with me...

Tseng: I need to swim... I haven't in days.. And I would like to with you.. *Smiles softly at Rufus, gives a little nip.*

Rufus: Get packing... We have a lot to do tonight. *He slides off of the bed.*

~At Rufus's~

Tseng: You have a beautiful home, Rufus... I love what you've... *Walks into the Rufus's room and gasps at the sight of Rufus's water bed covered in different sex toys, blushes hard.* Um.. I think yyou forgot to put up a few things..

Rufus: Oh, these? I keep my toys out. They're my trophies in a sense...

Tseng: Tthey've been in people? *Walks in further and sets his bag down, hangs up his suit in it's protective cover.*

Rufus: Some have... But not all of them. And I always clean them after they are used.

Tseng: I would rather have you in me then a piece of plastic... *Begins to unpack.*

Rufus: I used to use the toys on people I didn't know too well. You don't know what kind of crotch rot they might have...

Tseng: That's smart.. I assure you I am clean... *Finishes unpacking and goes to sit in a bed, not wanting to be near the toys.*

Rufus: What's wrong? *He sits down on his water bed.*

Tseng: Nothing, I just don't want to sit on the those things.. *Blushes lightly.*

Rufus: They don't bite... *He chuckles softly as he rubs the spot next to him on the bed.*

Tseng: *Walks over and sits down next to Rufus, getting as close as he can to him.* I like your bed..

Rufus: It's nice after a hard day at work... *He presses his hand down into the water bed.*

Tseng: I'm sure it is.. It feels heated too.. *Jumps when one of the dildos roll down and touch his hand.*

Rufus: *He laughs at Tseng's reaction and takes the dildo into his hand.* Did it scare you? *He gently presses the dildo against Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: *Glares at Rufus's laugh, keeps his mouth closed as he crosses his arms.* (Who knows who this has been in.. I will not do anything till I have cleaned it myself..)

Rufus: You're not any fun... *He pulls the dildo back and licks it.*

Tseng: I will not..'lick' any of these toys till I have cleaned them myself... (He does look hot doing that..)

Rufus: You won't, but I will... *He narrows his eyes and sucks on the dildo like a popsicle.*

Tseng: Stop that, Rufus... *Shudders at the sight, turns to look around Rufus's room.*

Rufus: Why? Do you wish I had your cock instead?

Tseng: I thought you wanted to go swimming or have that pillow fight.. Not sex...

Rufus: You're not turned on? *He drops the dildo onto the bed and walks out of the room.*

Tseng: (Fuck..) *Gets up and follows after Rufus.* I'm sorry.. I was.. That is why.. Please, come back..

Rufus: *He smirks and suddenly pins Tseng to the wall.* I have you... *He smiles crookedly.*

Tseng: You tricked me! I thought I really upset you.. *Glares as he hold back a moan, his cock already getting hard.*

Rufus: You're hard, yet I haven't done anything to you. *He gives Tseng a kiss.* Let's go for a swim. *He takes Tseng's hand and leads him to the pool.*

Tseng: Yes.. I would like to see it and a dip sounds good... *Takes a deep breath as they walk.*

Rufus: I have a diving board too...

Tseng: I haven't dived in awhile...

Rufus: *He leads Tseng to the indoor pool.* Do you like it?

Tseng: *Looks in awe at Rufus's pool area.* It is... beautiful.. Can we?

Rufus: *He nods and walks into the bathroom to change into a bathing suit. He chooses a white pair of swim trunks from the rack.*

Tseng: *Follows Rufus and chooses a pair of black swim trunks, and begins to change into them.* I thought you would of jumped in nude..

Rufus: Why, is your mind drifting after I tricked you?

Tseng: No.. I just know you.. *Pulls on the trunks and walks back out, heads to the diving

board.*

Rufus: *He grabs a pack of cigarettes and pours a glass of Wild Turkey before returning to the pool.*

Tseng: *Gets on and does a perfect dive into the pool, swims under the water to where Rufus is, coming up in front of him.* The water is perfect..

Rufus: It's a heated pool. *He relaxes against the edge of the pool and takes a drink from his glass.*

Tseng: Stop drinking and join me... Or is that drink better then me? *Goes back under and begins to do laps.*

Rufus: *He chuckles and places the glass down at the edge of the pool and swims after Tseng.*

Tseng: *Keeps doing laps till he feels Rufus near him and stops.* You decided to join me.. *Smiles softly at him.*

Rufus: I had to. You're so sexy that I couldn't just watch. *He smirks and swims ahead of Tseng.*

Tseng: *Blushes and quickly chases after Rufus, catching him in no time.* I'm glad.. I was get lonely in here... *Softly kisses him.*

Rufus: Mm... I thought you wanted to swim. *He licks Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: I do.. Can I not kiss my love while I'm doing it? *Shivers at the licks, deepens the kiss.*

Rufus: No...not at all. *He teases Tseng as he kisses back and pulls Tseng against his body.*

Tseng: Mm.. *Wraps his arms around Rufus, playing with his hair as he entices Rufus's tongue to play.*

Rufus: Tseng...I love how you taste... *He gently pushes his tongue into Tseng's mouth.*

Tseng: *Moans softly into the kiss, his cock getting harder at the taste of Rufus.* (He feels so good.. Just kissing..)

Rufus: I love how good you feel... *He kisses Tseng roughly, enveloping Tseng's lips into his own.*

Tseng: Mmmmm! Rufus.... God, you feel so good.. *Moans into the kiss, wraps his legs around Rufus's waist under the water.*

Rufus: *He carries Tseng to the edge of the pool, gently kissing Tseng's lips.* You look...so sexy.

Tseng: *Blushes brightly, kisses back as he grind against Rufus. Moaning into the kiss.* Ccan.. You fuck me please?

Rufus: Is that what you want? *He cups Tseng's cock in his hand.*

Tseng: I wwant you! Pplease, give me all of you! *Rocks against Rufus's hand, lets out a sweet moan at the pleasure.*

Rufus: Will you let me suck you? *He says seductively as he slowly removes Tseng's swimming trunks.*

Tseng: Wwon't you ddrown? Mm.. *Moans as his cock is set free.*

Rufus: *He lifts Tseng out of the water and sets him on the edge of the pool.* Are you ready for my warm mouth?

Tseng: *Shivers when he's taken out of the cold water, his body red in embarrassment.* I..I think ssoo..

Rufus: Oh, Tseng...you look amazing... *He moans as he licks Tseng's cock.*

Tseng: Aahhhhh! Rrufus! *Moans loudly at the licks, precum drips down his cock.* Mmore.. Please!!!

Rufus: *He gently sucks on Tseng's cock, loving the heavy warmth in his mouth.*

Tseng: *Falls back onto the floor as he cries out in pleasure, thrusting his hard cock into Rufus's hot mouth.* Ohh yes! Ssoooo.... Goood!!!!

Rufus: (He loves it...) *He moans around Tseng's member and begins to deep throat Tseng.*

Tseng: No..tto.. Rufus!!! *Screams as he releases hard into Rufus's mouth, grabbing onto his hair as he rides his high.*

Rufus: *He moans softly as Tseng fills his mouth. He swallows every drop of Tseng's sweet release.*

Tseng: ohh...Ruru..*Pants heavily, running his fingers though Rufus's hair.* I..love you..

Rufus: *He smiles at Tseng's words and continues to lick Tseng's dripping cock.*

Tseng: *Shudders at the licks on his soften penis.* Mm.. It's clean, Rufus...

Rufus: But...you taste so good...

Tseng: Nneeg... It's.. to much.. I am still sensitive from my release.. *Lightly pulls on Rufus's hair.*

Rufus: *He slowly pulls away.* Did you enjoy it?

Tseng: I did.. It was... I can not describe it in words... *Gives Rufus one of his rare true smiles.*

Rufus: You looked impassioned... *He gently kisses Tseng.*

Tseng: *Blushes, shyly kisses back.* I never felt that way before... I.. lost a bit of myself..

Rufus: You were the one who wanted me this time... *He reaches behind Tseng and seductively sips his alcohol.*

Tseng: I couldn't help it... You are changing me, Rufus.. *Waits till after Rufus swallows before he kisses him.*

Rufus: Mm... (He tastes amazing along with the alcohol.) *He kisses Tseng back.*

Tseng: *Slips back into the water as he kisses, wrapping his arms around him. Says 'I love you' in Wutai.*

Rufus: *He breathes gently against Tseng's lips.* You're beginning to become a hopeless romantic...

Tseng: *Shivers, lightly blushes.* Is that bad? (Why hopeless?)

Rufus: No, it's attractive. You try to swoon me now, where before, you were distant.

Tseng: I thought you would leave when you found out.. I dissented myself so it wouldn't hurt.. But you stayed and loved me..

Rufus: I stay true to my word... *He leans against Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: I'm glad you did... I don't know what I would do without you.. *Holds Rufus tight, not wanting to let go.*

Rufus: *He plays with Tseng's hair.* Of course...I love you.

Tseng: And I love you.. *Lovingly kisses Rufus before he dunks him under the water and swims off, chuckling as he does.*

~A few weeks later at Reno's~

Reno: *Sighs as he pops another piece of the smoker gum in his mouth, looks up to his and Vincent's room.* Are ya ready yo?

Vincent: Give me a minute...

Reno: I've givin' ya fifteen! *Walks up the stairs and into their room.* We have ta be at the restaurant in ten minutes yo!

Vincent: *He sulks in the corner.* But...my pants don't fit.

Reno: *Smiles softly at Vincent and goes over to hug him, rubbing his hand over the larger bump.* It's okay... You can borrow a pair from Rude and we can go get ya some clothes and anything else you need yo!

Vincent: *He nods.* I need to take my vitamins.

Reno: Yes! Need me ta get you some water yo? *Softly kisses Vincent's neck as he keeps rubbing where Serenity is.*

Vincent: If you don't mind...

Reno: I don't.. I'll get ya some pants too! *Quickly runs down and into Rude's room, grabs a pair of black dress pants.* Vinnyneedsyourpants,thanksyo! *grabs a bottle of water before he runs back up to the room.* I'm back yo!

Vincent: Thank you... *He takes a sip of water, then downs the prenatal vitamin.*

Reno: Welcome! *Sits on the bed as he waits for Vincent.* How is she doin' today yo?

Vincent: Restless... I can feel her move constantly.

Reno: She isn't sleepin' yo? *Get up and gets on his knees in front of Vincent, rubs and softly kisses his belly as he talks to it.* What's wrong, baby? You're makin' daddy worry yo.. You hungry?

Vincent: I think she's taking after you. She doesn't like to sit still...

Reno: That's not bad yo! You seem ta like it. *Winks at Vincent and gives his bigger belly a kiss again.* Soon you'll be out here, baby..

Vincent: *He sits on the bed and begins to put Rude's pants on.* (I hope I can lose this weight fast.)

Reno: We can get ya some sweatpants ta wear around here or anytime you want! If ya don't mind we can get ya some maternity clothes too yo!

Vincent: Alright. *He slips on the pants while sitting.* I'm ready.

Reno: Then lets go! *Reaches out and helps Vincent up.* You look good in these pants yo.

Vincent: Thank you…

Reno: Welcome yo! *Gives Vincent a kiss on the check before he heads downstairs to grab his keys and wallet.*

Vincent: *He follows Reno down the stairs, hobbling slightly.*

Reno: *Gets his stuff and quickly runs back to help Vincent.* If you get tired tell me and we'll come home, okay yo?

Vincent: Sure. I may need to piss once we get there.

Reno: I bet! With here movin' round so much I bet she's givin' your bladder a good kickin yo! *Chuckles as they walk out the door and head to his car.*

Vincent: So, is this restaurant going to be a surprise?

Reno: It's Tseng's favorite place. He took me there once and it was amazin' yo! *Opens Vincent's door for him.*

Vincent: Oh? *He steps into the car.*

Reno: *Quickly closes the door and gets in his side, starting the car and speeding off.* Yeah, it's classic wutai food. He says it makes him feel like home. We'll just make it if I speed!

Vincent: It's been awhile since I've had Wutai. It sounds good.

Reno: It will be! *Gets on the highway and starts pushing 90mph.* When was the last time ya had it?

Vincent: Since I saw you in Wutai...

Reno: Oh! Been awhile.. I hope baby Cee likes it yo.. *Pulls into the restaurant in record time.* You ready?

Vincent: Mm...I can smell it.

Reno: *Gets out and helps Vincent out before they walk inside and to the hostess.* Hi! We have a reservation! Under the name Valentine yo. *Smiles as they're lead back to a table for two.*

Vincent: This place looks amazing...

Reno: It is! *Makes sure Vincent is all set before he sits down.* I haven't been here in a month yo. *Opens the menu.*

Vincent: I think I want the Mandarin Noodles.

Reno: Mm.. That sounds good! I think I'll have the same yo! *Smiles as the waiter come up.* I'd like a coke and Mandarin Noodles yo!

Vincent: Water and the Mandarin Noodles please.

Reno: *Waits till the waiter leaves and smiles at Vincent.* Do you need ta use the bathroom yo?

Vincent: Yes, I have to go...

Reno: Okay, go to where we came in and its down the hallway to the right yo! *Relaxes back in his chair.* Um.. Do you need me ta go with you?

Vincent: No... *He blushes slightly.*

Reno: Okay, I'll be here yo.. *Smiles at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He rises from the table and heads to the bathroom*

Chaos: _*Chuckles softly in Vincent's mind.* It is cute what he is doing..._

Vincent: What? We're just having dinner.

Chaos: _No.. He is trying to court you.. A...date I think that is what you humans call it.._

Vincent: A date... *He says as he unzips his pants.*

Chaos: _I already see him as my mate.. It is you he is trying to show.. He knows your holding back.. Haven't you noticed how attached he gets at night?_

Vincent: I notice. I think he tries too hard to win me sometimes. *He chuckles.* He already has.

Chaos: _He knows then you will let him get close to you.. Tell he has you.._

Vincent: I will tell him at the end of our dinner.

Chaos:_ Good... It will make our child happy... She loves it when he is near.. *Purrs as she moves.*_

Vincent: I know. *He zips his pants back up and washes his hands.*

Chaos: _She enjoys it when we rut as well... She feels your pleasure and energy.. *Chuckles again.*_

Vincent: That's something I didn't need to know... *He wipes his hands and leaves the bathroom.*

Chaos: _Why not? She does not know what is happening.. She's happy you are with our mate and the feeling she gets from you.._

Vincent: It's uncomfortable enough to know that you're around when it happens.

Chaos: _It is normal.. You humans are so...weird I thinks that's the word..  
_Reno: Feel better yo? *Looks at Vincent with a smile.*

Vincent: Yes, thank you.

Reno: Welcome! They brought our drinks and bread yo! *Grabs the basket and hands it to Vincent.* It's homemade!

Vincent: *He takes piece of bread and sips his water. He stares at Reno with slight warmth in his eyes.*

Reno: *Sets the basket down and grabs himself his second piece of bread and begins to eat it, blushes lightly at the look from Vincent.* Um.. Where do you want to go ta get your clothes yo?

Vincent: You pick. I don't shop often.

Reno: We can go ta the biggest store in town yo! And I noticed, you have any other clothes then your normal outfit?

Vincent: No. I had no need.

Reno: Now you do..*Smiles at Vincentas he eats the last bit of bread, sees the waiter coming.* Our food is here yo!

Vincent: The food smells wonderful.

Reno: Tastes even better! *Rubs his hands together as his bowl his set in front of him, digs in.* Mmmmm!

Vincent: *He spreads the garlic, shallot, and sesame garnish over the noodles and begins to eat.*

Reno: *Moans softly as he eats, loving the taste, wiggles happily in his chair.* (God, I love this place! And I get ta be here with Vinny!)

Vincent: (Look at how sexy he is...) *He flirts by rubbing his foot against Reno's leg.*

Chaos: _He is very sexy... If only we were making his moan..  
_Reno: Muh! *Chokes a bit on the noodles as he feels Vincent's foot, blushes as he wipes his face off with his sleeve.*

Vincent: Sorry. Did I surprise you?

Reno: It's okay yo.. And yeah, you did! *Blushes as he stirs his noodles.* I..um...

Vincent: Yes? *He says before he eats more noodles.*

Reno: Hhow's ya meal? Do you need more bread yo?

Vincent: No, the noodles are fine by themselves. (I think I embarrassed him...)

Chaos: _I believe he is used to being the one to do that kind of thing..._  
Reno: Alright.. *His blush goes away as he goes back to eating.*

Vincent: Reno...?

Reno: Yeah? *Looks up, sucking in the noodles hanging from his lips.*

Vincent: You don't...have to keep trying to win me.

Reno: I'm not tryin' ta win ya like a prize... I..*Looks down.* I just want you ta like me... And kknow I'll do anything for you and baby Cee!

Vincent: That's not what I mean... You try so hard when you already have me...

Reno: I..do? Really yo?! *Looks up hopefully at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He nods.* And Chaos thinks the way you court me is "cute".

Reno: *Blushes as he hpicks at his food.* I'm glad you two like it... I know it was cheesy yo..

Vincent: It feels strange, but I appreciate what you do for me.

Reno: I know.. I hated when people would da it fer me.. But I thought ya would like it yo! *Takes a drink.* Is there anything you want ta know?

Vincent: No... *He takes Reno's hand and kisses each finger.*

Reno: Mm..Ya gonna get me worked up here yo.. *Shivers at the kisses, holding back a soft moan.*

Vincent: I'm not trying... *He rubs the palm of Reno's hand and returns to eating.*

Reno: I get... horny very easily yo.. *Blushes again as he goes back to eating as well.*

Vincent: Oh, I know. So do I now that I'm with child.

Reno: It'll get worse the further along it is. All your blood will be at your naughty bits yo!

Vincent: Yes, my chest and nipples are beginning to get tender...

Reno: Really?! I was wonderin' if you'd make milk yo! That's great!

Vincent: *He chuckles.* Would you like some?

Reno: What? No! Iit's just better for the baby yo! *Blushes hard.*

Vincent: You can have some once I start lactating. *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: I ...a..uh... *Turned speechless at Vincent's words, his face as red as his hair.*

Vincent: Did I embarrass you? *He feels his body flush as Chaos smirks.* My nipples will need relief once they get too swollen.

Reno: I-I'm sure baby Cee can help ya with that yo... Aand we can get a breast pump.. *Takes a drinks as he looks down.*

Vincent: You don't want my milk? *He chuckles softly.*

Reno: *Shifts in his chair.* Iit's... Just weird... I didn't even drink tit milk when I was a babe, much less a man yo!

Vincent: Would you like to try? (Wouldn't you like to see our mate suckling my nipples?)

Chaos: _*Lets Vincent feel his lust run though his body.* Yesss.. Nothing would please me more!_  
Reno: II ccan if ya need it, I heard it hurts yo..

Vincent: *He smirks as he looks at the ground and looks back at Reno.* Do you want to try it after our meal?

Reno: Huh?! *Drops his fork in his bowl.* Yyou mean... Yyou have some now yo?!

Vincent: Well...My shirt is slightly wet.

Reno: Iif you nneed me to I will yo... Tthen we have ta go shoppin' get some stuff since ya gonna have tits. *Blushes as he finishes his noodles.*

Vincent: I don't think they'll get too large...Not if you suck on them.

Reno: What if I don't like it? I've never been a fan of milk yo! *Takes a drink.*

Vincent: You'll love it because it's from me.

Reno: I guess... *Smiles softly as he looks up at Vincent.* You should finish eatin'! We have alot ta do today yo!

Vincent: *He finishes his noodles.* We can do it in the bathroom.

Reno: *Blushes and gets the waiter to ask for the check.* Um... You sure? We can do it in the car if ya want..

Vincent: I'm sure... *He stands up and begins to walk to the bathroom.*

Reno: *Leaves enough to pay the bill and a good tip before he gets up and follows Vincent.*  
Chaos: _*Lets Vincent feel all of his lust, purrs when he feels Vincent's member get hard.* I can't wait to feel our mates sinful mouth on us..._

Vincent: *His body flushes slightly as he walks into a stall and begins to remove his shirt.*

Reno: *Walks in and looks for Vincent's shoes, softly knocks on the door.* Ya there, Vinny?

Vincent: I'm here... *He unlocks the stall to allow Reno in.*

Reno: *Walks in and shivers at the sight of Vincent shirtless.* I uh.. See your all ready for me yo...

Vincent: Yes, my nipples are already swollen. *He gently rubs his sensitive nipples and blushes as milk droplets trickle out.*

Reno: *Shudders at the sight, licks his lips as he moves closer.* They are yo... So.. Beautiful... *Shyly licks at the droplets, making his way up to the swollen nipple.* (God, this actually isn't bad..)

Vincent: Can you suck on them? You feel amazing...

Reno: As you wish... *Takes the milk swollen nipple in his mouth and starts to softly suck on it, not wanting to hurt Vincent. Moans softly as he tastes the milk.*

Vincent: (He looks amazingly sexy...) *He moans softly as he watches Reno suck on his milk engorged nipples.*

Reno: *Encouraged by Vincent's moan he sucks harder as he moves a hand up to play with the other nipple.* (Fuck... He gets me so hot without even tryin' yo!)

Chaos: _He does.... I want him.. Can you smell his lust? He wants us... He wants us to take him! *Purrs.*_

Vincent: *He inhales the scent of Reno's hair.* You smell amazing... *He licks his lips and plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Mmm! Love when ya play with my hair yo.. God, you taste so fuckin' good yo! *Quickly moves to the nipple he has been playing with, his fingers covered in milk.*

Vincent: *He unbuttons Reno's pants and reaches his hand down the back of Reno's pants to finger his asshole.*

Reno: Mmmm!!!! *Accidently bites down on Vincent's nipple as he jumps at the touches, moans as he clenches against Vincent's playful fingers.*

Vincent: You look sexy... *He slides his fingers deep inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh..Vincent! Pplease don't.. Teease me.. You know I ccan't stay quiet yo! *Moans as the fingers go deep inside him, clenches tightly around them.*

Vincent: Moan for me... *He pushes his fingers against Reno's prostate.* You sound so damn sexy...

Reno: Ohhh...Vvinny! More, please more yo! *Moans in pleasure as he reaches down to try and take Vincent's pants off.*

Vincent: *He helps Reno remove his pants.* What do you want to do? *He asks steamily.*

Reno: *Begins to grind against Vincent as he bites on his lips.* Make them ban us from here yo... Let them hear us!

Vincent: *He pulls Reno down onto his cock.* Mm... (I want to do this part by myself, Chaos.)

Reno: Ahhh! Yesss! Fuck me yo! *Cries out loudly as he's entered, wraps his arms around Vincent.s neck.*  
Chaos: _Fine... Just don't block me out, I want to feel it too! Oh god, he feels so good! He was made for us..._

Vincent: You...feel so damn good... *He thrusts up roughly into Reno's tight ass.*

Reno: Ssooo...oh fuck.. Do you! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he's fucked, claws at Vincent's back and tries to rub his cock against him.*

Vincent: You're so...damn... (I haven't felt him like this before...)

Chaos: _He has truly given himself to you now you say he has you... Our mate loves us.. Mark him again, make him truly ours forever!_  
Reno: Hharder, fuck me harder yo! *Lets out a scream as his prostate is slammed into by Vincent's hard cock.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno clench around his cock.* Do you want my cum inside your ass?

Reno: Uuh huu! Pplee...ahh! *Screams as he cums suddenly from the pleasure running though his body and knowing people can hear them and know what's happening.*

Vincent: *He releases his hot seed into Reno's ass and moans as he feels Reno clench around him.*

Reno: Yessss.... *Moans softly as he's filled, kisses Vincent lovingly as he comes down from his high.* So fuckin' good yo!

Vincent: Did you enjoy my real self? I never felt anything like this before...

Reno: I did! Ya made me cum so fast yo. *Nuzzles Vincent.* Me either.. This.. Is different from what I feel for Rude and them yo... It's... Warmer, you know?

Vincent: (Did you hear that? We're better than Rude...) Mm...good.

Chaos: _Of course... We are his mates! He loves us deeper then that man.._  
Reno: Jumps when he hears angry knocks making him clench tightly around Vincent.* I think they're mad at us yo! *Chuckles as he nuzzles him again.*

Vincent: They'll have to wait. *He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm, yes.. You are to good ta pass up yo! *Kisses back, deepening the kiss.* (All of his tastes so good... How is that possibly yo?)

Vincent: They would understand if they saw me naked. *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: I don't care 'bout them yo, won't be the first place I'm banned from cause I fucked there! *Winks at Vincent and gives his nose a lick.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he hears more angry knocks at the door.* What should we tell them?

Reno: Mm...That I'm sick and needed your medicine yo.. *Lovingly kisses him as he lightly clenches.*

Vincent: *He moans softly.* We can say I became ill...I am pregnant.

Reno: I don't really give a fuck what we tell them... I don't regret this yo! *Gives one last kiss before he unwraps himself from around Vincent.* I need a lil' help gettin' ya out of me!

Vincent: *He slightly lifts Reno's body off of his lap.* I can't lift you the rest of the way.

Reno: I can do the rest yo. *Lets out a soft whine as he feels Vincent leave him, pulls up his pants and zips them before he does Vincent's.*

Chaos: _*Purrs.* You have made our child happy... Do you feel her?_

Vincent: I can feel her move...Reno, can you feel her?

Reno: *Quickly moves his hands to Vincent's stomach, cupping it as he lightly puts a little pressure. His face fills with joy when he feels a light flutter under his hands, tears of happiness fill his eyes.* I..I do1 She's there...She's really there yo!

Vincent: She can hear our voices...*He smiles slightly*

Reno: *Moves closer, rubbing Vincent's belly.* Hi, baby Cee.. It's daddy yo! I can't wait ta meet you and hold ya..

Chaos: _She likes when you talk..._

Vincent: *He hears more loud pounding before the door flies open.*

Owner: I know what you did in here! You are here by banned from my place!!!!!

Reno: *Opens the stall.* Cool down yo! We're the only people here!

Chaos: _I don't like him.. And she doesn't either..._

Vincent: *He holds his hand over his mouth.* I'm going to be ill...

Owner: I'm not falling for that! Now get out of here before I call the police!!! *Moves to grab Vincent.*

Reno: Don't you fuckin' touch him!

Vincent: *He tries to hold back, but he throws up, his sick landing on the restaurant owner.*

Reno: *Laughs loudly as he hold onto Vincent, grabbing a paper towel to clean him up.* That's my baby!

Vincent: *He wipes his mouth.* I told you I was sick...

Owner: *Stands there speechless.*

Reno: You did! *Kisses Vincent's cheek.* Lets leave this place yo, it's startin' ta smell! *Leads Vincent out, wrapping a arm around him.*

~We hope you liked it!! We're working on the next chapter as we speak!~


	6. Chapter 6

Tseng: *Bows his head lightly to the butler who leads him to the room Rufus is in, knocks on it.* Rufus? ..It's Tseng.. I know you had today off but..I wanted to see you...

Rufus: Please, come in... *He says politely as he places his glass down on the coffee table. The cubes of ice clang against the glass.*

Tseng: *Opens the door and walks in, stops at the sight of Rufus in white silk night shirt and pants. A cigar in one hand and the near a glass.* (What is he drinking?)

Rufus: You're welcome to sit down... *He gently pats the spot next to him on the black leather couch. He runs his fingers over the supple leather.*

Tseng: Thank you... *Walks over and unbuttons his suit jacket before he sits down.* You...look very nice...

Rufus: Are you trying to flatter? *He says as he takes a long drag from his cigar and moves closer to Tseng.*

Tseng: *Wrinkles his nose in disgust at the smell of the cigar, moves his face away from the smoke.* I was just stating...

Rufus: Do you want me to put my cigar out? *He holds his cigar in between his fingers, making the cigar wave slightly with his thumb.*

Tseng: It is your place, you can do as you wish...But I do distaste the smell of those more then cigarettes..

Rufus: Really? I love the smell of cigars. I always buy the best...

Tseng: Yes...But I will not stop you from smoking in your own house...

Rufus: *He lays his cigar in the ashtray and takes a sip as his eyes close in the pleasure of drinking his favorite liquor, Disaronno.*

Tseng: *Looks at Rufus, his eyes looking at him like a thirsty man looking at a glass of water.* (He looks so...sexy.. How does he manage it by just taking a sip?) What are you drinking, if I may ask..

Rufus: It's Disaronno...*He holds the glass out for Tseng.*

Tseng: No thank you... I do not wish to drink alcohol again..

Rufus: (I see the eye he's giving me.) The way you looked at my glass, I thought you wanted some. *He tips the glass back against his lips to take another sip.*

Tseng: I was just wondering what it was...If it was tea or soda I would have liked some.. *Leans back against the couch, relaxing into it.* How is your day off?

Rufus: It's been relaxing. I haven't had a day like this in a while.

Tseng: I know.. I finish all the paper work so you won't have so much when you go in tomorrow..

Rufus: Thank you. *He finishes off his drink and sets the glass back down on the table. He twirls his cigar against the bottom of the ashtray to snuff it out. He sighs and lays back against the couch.*

Tseng: *Shyly moves closer to Rufus, laying his hand on Rufus's leg.* (I want him..but he hasn't shown any hint he wants too...)

Rufus: *He lays his hand on Tseng's hand.* Are you alright?

Tseng: Yes.. I've just..*Looks down.* I got used to you laying in bed with me... You haven't the past few days and..I've had trouble sleeping, this has never happened before...

Rufus: I'm sorry...before today, I was up for three days straight working... I've neglected you... *He gently rubs Tseng's thigh.*

Tseng: No, don't be.. I know you are busy.. Just forget I said it. *Shivers at the rubs, his body missing Rufus's touch.*

Rufus: If you need me, say something. I'll do my best.

Tseng: I don't want to be a burden..I can deal with it.. (Thou I barely got any sleep the past few days..)

Rufus: Tell me... *He gives Tseng a gentle kiss.*

Tseng: *Moans softly at the kiss, reaches out to pull Rufus closer to him.* I..need to feel you again.. I haven't been able to sleep our think without you.. Please..Make me yours again!

Rufus: *He slips his hands under Tseng's shirt and caresses his strong chest.* I won't neglect your needs again...

Tseng: Muh.. Rufus..Please, love me.. *Looks with pleading eyes, moves to unbutton Rufus's shirt.*

Rufus: *He kisses Tseng heatedly as his silk shirt is unbuttoned. He runs his fingers through Tseng's black hair.*

Tseng: Mmm!*Moans at the taste of Rufus as he runs his hands over Rufus's chest, playing with his little pink nipples.*

Rufus: *He smirks and removes Tseng's tie with his mouth as his hands rush to unzip Tseng's pants.*

Tseng: Oh god... What do you do to me.. *Moans softly at the sight and moves his hands down to pull Rufus's pants down, freezes when he sees a white lacy thong. Rufus's hard cock escaping out of it.*

Rufus: Do you like them? *He presses his body against Tseng's.* They're my favorite.

Tseng: Only on you.. You're so red.. How long have you been aroused? *Pulls Rufus ontop on him and shyly reaches down to stroke him, looking at Rufus to make sure it's okay.*

Rufus: Mm...ever since you looked at me with need. I knew what you wanted.

Tseng: I need you in me again.. Please love me again! *Kisses Rufus needingly, shivers as he feels some precum land on his hand.*

Rufus: *He pulls down Tseng's pants and spreads his legs wide. He licks his lips at the sight of Tseng's little clenching rosebud.*

Tseng: *Blushes as he feels Rufus's eyes on him, his manhood jumps.* Please! I need you, Rufus... Ffuck me with your cock!

Rufus: *He smirks as he enters Tseng's ass.* That's the first time you have spoke dirty... *He moans softly as he feels Tseng's warmth around him.* How does it feel?

Tseng: Ahh! *Cries out as his tight muscle is stretched by Rufus's length, wraps his legs around him.* Ohh.. Ggod! More, please! Make my aass yours! *His body turns red with embarrassment and lust.*

Rufus: *He begins to thrust gently, wanting to give Tseng the warm pleasure he has missed.* I love it when you blush...

Tseng: Oonly.. For you! *Moans as he's filled with pleasure, rocks his hips to meet Rufus's thrust. Arches his back as he claws Rufus's shoulders.* Ttoo.. Good! Ru'ru!

Rufus: How much do you love me? *He begins to thrust harder and faster, aiming for Tseng's prostate.*

Tseng: I..ah! Die without.. You!!! Faster, Ohh yes!!! *Groans and moans in pleasure as he thrashes under Rufus, putting his whole body into loving Rufus.*

Rufus: *He kisses Tseng fiercly.* I would die too... *He passionately thrusts into Tseng's ass.*

Tseng: Mmmm Ruffus!! *Screams out as he releases at Rufus's words, not able to hold back any longer.*

Rufus: Oh... *He moans as he feels Tseng release. He releases in turn inside Tseng's wanting ass.*

Tseng: Ru.... *Shudders at the feeling, wiggle his hips as he lets out a small whine at the feeling.*

Rufus: *He licks his lips and gently kisses Tseng.* Are you alright?

Tseng: *Looks down in shame.* I still do not like the feeling of release in me... I-I'm sorry...

Rufus: *He sighs and lays his head against Tseng's chest.* (How can he enjoy the sex, but not the finish?)

Tseng: Please forgive me.. II'm trying to get better for you... Be normal.. *Shakily holds Rufus.*

Rufus: (Maybe...) But, my release is the product of me loving you. That's what you wanted, right?

Tseng: Yes... I wanted you to love me... Mmaybe I can try and hold it ffor awhile each time.. Getting used to it again...

Rufus: Does it still feel warm? *He thrusts gently inside Tseng.*

Tseng: Mmhh.. Yes.. Warm and sticky... *Moans softly at he thrust, bucks his hips.* Yyou're not mad at me....?

Rufus: No... (And now that I think about it, he has never watched me release. He always closes his eyes, but he has the sweetest face at the height of pleasure) Tseng...I can't be angry just for that. (Maybe if he watches me as I release... He will know how I feel.)

Tseng: I will keep trying... I have missed you in me.. I.. feel at ease now.. *Gives Rufus small smile.*

Rufus: Are you still scared of having sex with me?

Tseng: No.. I like it very much... I'm scared I will do something and you will leave...

Rufus: *He nods in understanding.* Have you read through the book I gave you? What did you learn?

Tseng: I have read it fiive times... To talk to you about what I like.. And what scares me..

Rufus: What do you like or think you would like to try?

Tseng: When you touch me.. You're in me.. When we kiss.. *Blushes and looks down.* When you.. talk dirty..

Rufus: Good...because I love kissing. *He gently kisses Tseng's lips.*

Tseng: *Moans softly as he kisses back, runs his fingers though Rufus's hair.* Never stop...

Rufus: (I love his lips...) *He kisses Tseng hard and chuckles as he feels himself become hard again inside Tseng.*

Tseng: Ahh! *Gasps when he feels Rufus harder, blushes as his anus tightens around it.* Aagain?

Rufus: I can pull out if you don't want it again.

Tseng: I..I'm not sure... My bottom hurts from being taken dry.. Bbut if it's what you want I will do it.. *Clenches again, shudders as he feels some of Rufus's seed slip out.*

Rufus: I don't want to hurt you... *He gently and pleasurably begins to thrust.*

Tseng: Ohhhh... You.. feel.. Mmmm! *Groans in pleasure, tosses his head back and forth on the pillow as he lets out a sweet moan.*

Rufus: You love this... Do you feel how tight your body hugs mine? Almost like a fine leather glove. *He licks his lips as he makes his thrusts deeper.*

Tseng: I dooo!! Mm..you are..ssoo big, Ru'ru! *Clenches tighter around Rufus as he rocks his hips to meet Rufus's, crying out his name in pleasure.*

Rufus: I love hearing you moan... *He grinds his cock inside Tseng, hitting the right place to make Tseng crazy.*

Tseng: Ahhhhh!! Ttoo...much! Ohh..god, I'm ggoing to.. release again! *Tears of pleasure fall as he thrashes madly under Rufus, his nails marking Rufus's back as his.*

Rufus: Please cum for me... *He thrusts madly as he feels his own pleasure build.*

Tseng: Rufus!!! *Screams as his seed splashes against Rufus's abs, clenches madly around him.*

Rufus: Tseng...open your eyes. *He holds off his release until Tseng responds and breathes against Tseng's lips, begging him.*

Tseng: Mm.. *Lazily opens his eyes as he rides his high, looks at Rufus. His eyes full of love and pleasure.*

Rufus: (Please work... I want to hear your pleasure.) *He moans softly as he releases into Tseng. His warm seed fills Tseng.*

Tseng: Ru... fus.. *Looks in awe at the sight of Rufus, moans softly as he's filled with Rufus's love.* (He looks like an angel...)

Rufus: *He breathes deeply against Tseng's lips.* Are you alright?

Tseng: *Kisses Rufus deeply, holding tightly to him.* I am... Great.. I love you so much!

Rufus: You're so full... You're dripping.

Tseng: I know.. It feels...weird... I may have to let it out soon... But you.. look amazing when you release..

Rufus: So do you... May I take care of your problem?

Tseng: *Blushes hard, plays with Rufus's hair.* Ddo.. You mean rimming?

Rufus: Yes... Unless you don't want to.

Tseng: You don't mind tasting your own release? *Shyly looks up.*

Rufus: Not when it's inside you... *He slowly pulls out of Tseng's ass.*

Tseng: *Groans softly at the loss of Rufus's lenth, his opening clenches hard to keep the seed inside him.* Ookay...

Rufus: Spread your legs as wide as you can...

Tseng: (I wonder if he will like this...) *Smirks and moves his legs and locks them behind his head.* Like that?

Rufus: *He licks his lips as he watches Tseng's ass clench.* Exotic... *He caresses Tseng's ass hole with his fingers.*

Tseng: Do you like it? Mm... The book says some partners like when the others are flexible.. *Moans softly at Rufus's fingers.*

Rufus: Have you thought of being a dancer? * He begins to gently lick Tseng's ass.*

Tseng: ! *Moans at the lick, wiggles a bit as his opening clenches, letting some cum escape.*

Rufus: You taste so good... *He licks and nibbles Tseng's hot, clenching ass.*

Tseng: Ahh! Ddon't.. Bite! *Cries out in pleasure, his cock grows half hard.*

Rufus: *He licks gently in apology and slowly penetrates Tseng with his tongue.*

Tseng: Ohh.. God! You're...amazing! *Grabs on tightly to the couch with his hands so he doesn't fall off.*

Rufus: *He licks Tseng hard and moans softly as he tastes his own release.*

Tseng: Ttouch me please! I am... So hard! *Wiggles the lower half of his body in pleasure, his ankles tighten around his neck.*

Rufus: *He reaches to stroke Tseng's hard manhood as he gently sucks on Tseng's entrance.*

Tseng: Yesss!! Oh.. Rufus! *Moans loudly as he tries to thrust into Rufus's hand but down onto Rufus's hot tongue.*

Rufus: *He moves away from Tseng's ass and wraps his mouth tightly around Tseng's cock.*

Tseng: Ahhhhhh!!!! *Cries out as he releases into Rufus's hot mouth.* (I'm...in heaven..)

Rufus: You taste amazing... *He happily licks his lips dripping with Tseng's release.*

Tseng: I do? Nnot disgusting. *Pants as he unwraps his legs, his knees pop as he goes back to normal.*

Rufus: You're the best I've tasted... I love how sweet your cum is...

Tseng: I eat fruit alot... It makes it sweet so I've heard.. *Blushes and reaches down to pull Rufus up.*

Rufus: Mm... *He wraps his arms around Tseng.* Did you learn that from the book?

Tseng: Yes.. *Snuggles closer to Rufus, missing his warmth and the feel of Rufus's arms around him.*

Rufus: *He plays with Tseng's hair.* What do you want to do today? We can watch a movie...

Tseng: *Sighs in happiness and nuzzles into Rufus's neck.* I don't care.. As long as I am with you.. A movie sounds good..

Rufus: I have a movie already in. *He removes his panties that are around his legs and sits on the couch naked.*

Tseng: Alright.. Do you need this remote? *Grabs the large remote and hands it to Rufus, blushes at the sight of Rufus's cum covered cock.*

Rufus: Thank you... *He presses the DVD button to start the movie. He turns to Tseng.* Get comfortable... *He begins to completely remove what's left of Tseng's clothing.*

Tseng: *Blushes as he's striped naked, grabs a blanket off the back and uses it to cover them.* Can I hold you?

Rufus: You have to ask? *He moves so his body is against Tseng.*

Tseng: I just wanted to make sure... *Wraps his arms around Rufus, resting his chin of Rufus's shoulder.* So warm...

Rufus: *He presses play and rests his hand on Tseng's bare thigh.*

Tseng: *Shivers at the touch, his legs spread and he wraps them around Rufus, pulling him even closer.* What are we watching?

Rufus: Do you like horror movies?

Tseng: I never really watch them.. I see enough of that stuff in life.. But I will not say no to it.. *Nuzzles Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: It's 28 Days Later... I think you will enjoy it.

Tseng: I trust your judgment.. It's about to start.. *Holds on tighter to Rufus.*

Rufus: Do you need anything? A drink, or food?

Tseng: I'm fine... All I need is you.. *Softly kisses Rufus's neck, breathing in his scent.*

Rufus: Alright. *He rings the bell for the butler.* I'm thirsty

Tseng: Well.. If they are getting something anyway I wouldn't mind a cup of tea...

Rufus: Please bring my love a cup of the finest tea we have, and Bailey's for me.

Tseng: *His heart flutters when Rufus calls him his love, blushes lightly as he lovingly kisses Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: I don't have tea from Wutai, but I have English tea. *He smiles as Tseng kisses his neck.*

Tseng: I like all kinds of tea.. And I'll just have to bring some of mine over here.. If you don't mind.. *Softly licks at the smooth skin.*

Rufus: I don't mind. *He smiles as his butler brings their drinks.* Your tea smells good...

Tseng: Mm.. It does.. *Licks his lips as he takes his cup and takes a sip.* Mmm... It is very good..

Rufus: *He calmly sips his Irish cream liquor as he watches the movie.*

Tseng: *Blushes lightly when he sees the main character naked.* (Rufus is bigger then him... I like Rufus's better...)

Rufus: You're blushing. *He chuckles lightly.*

Tseng: I.. was thinking of you.. I don't have to hide my feeling here, I can let you see it.. *Takes a sip of his tea before he sets it down.*

Rufus: *His cheeks flush as he takes another sip of his drink.* (This is my third. And I should stop after this one.)

Tseng: You're blushing... Did I say something wrong?

Rufus: No, I begin to blush when I get buzzed. This will be my last drink. *He takes a slow sip.*

Tseng: Do you want some of my tea instead? We can put yours on the floor.. *Reaches for Rufus's drink.*

Rufus: It's alright. My tolerance is pretty high. This would be my third glass of hard liquor. *He kisses Tseng's hand and sips his drink.*

Tseng: Alright... Just don't drink anymore please.. I do not want our day together end with you drunk... *Shivers at the kiss, goes back to hugging him.*

Rufus: This is my last. *He finishes off his drink and lays against Tseng.*

Tseng: Good.. *Kisses Rufus's cheek and tightens his arms and legs around him, goes back to watching the movie.*

Rufus: *He gently kisses Tseng's neck.* I love this part... *He watches excitedly as the main character runs from the church.*

Tseng: This movie is good... *Smiles as he starts to watch Rufus instead of the movie, loving his facial expression.*

Rufus: *He feels Tseng watching him and leans in for a sudden kiss.*

Tseng: *Moans softly at the sudden kiss, blushes as he kisses back.* Sorry.. I love to watch peoples expressions...

Rufus: *He smirks and leans against Tseng to continue watching the movie.*

Tseng: *Smiles in peace as he watches the movie with Rufus, loving the warmth coming off of him.* (I wish we could stay like this forever...)

Rufus: *He leans against Tseng and is startled when the horror movie stops and porn suddenly turns on.* What...the hell?

Tseng: *His body blushes at the sight, looks down and hides his face in Rufus's neck.* I..I take this is not a part of the movie... (That women had fake breast...)

Rufus: Hell no... Someone must have recorded over it... *He presses the button to go forward in the movie and stops at where the horror movie resumes.*

Tseng: *Looks back up when he hears cries of horror and not fake pleasure.* This is better... I do not like porn.. Much less straight ones...

Rufus: I apologies. There has been only one person in my house that likes straight porn... Hojo. He and I will have a little talk.

Tseng: I know you did not mean it... I did not know he came here... *Holds Rufus tighter, not wanting to lose his warmth and comfort.*

Rufus: He came to talk about research, and how he wants more funding.

Tseng: What for? So he can make another super solider? He is outliving his usefulness...

Rufus: *He nods.* Probably. I didn't agree to fund anything. I think that was his creepy way of revenge.

Tseng: We will have to buy this movie again.. I would like to see it all... *Softly kisses Rufus behind his ear.*

Rufus: *He shivers as Tseng kisses him.* I'll get it for you if you want.

Tseng: You don't have too.... Get it for yourself so you can throw this one away.. *Smiles as he feels the shiver.*

Rufus: Mm...maybe I don't want to move right now.

Tseng: I don't want you too... I want you right here for the rest of the day and night... *Kisses again, wanting to feel Rufus shiver again.*

Rufus: *He closes his eyes as he feels Tseng kiss him. His body relaxes in happiness.*

Tseng: *Whispers 'I love you' in Wutai as he tightens his hold, wishing the day would never end.*

~A few months later at Reno's~

Vincent: *He finishes his last piece of popcorn before he calls for Reno who is downstairs.* Reno!

Reno: *Sighs when he hears Vincent, stops working on the bassinet.* What yo? (I'm never gonna get this put together.)

Vincent: I need popcorn!

Reno: (Again?!) You've already had three bags today, why don't I get ya something else yo! *Walks to the kitchen.*

Vincent: Because I want popcorn... I'm craving salt.

Reno: Alright.. But for dinner you're gonna have fish yo! *Pops a bag in the microwave, walks over to fill up another glass of water for him.*

Vincent: That's fine...

Reno: It has tons of salt for ya! *Grabs the bag when the microwave dings and the water before he heads upstairs, walks in to find a very pregnant Vincent on the bed.*

Vincent: Thank you... *He smiles at Reno.*

Reno: Welcome! *Pours the bag into the popcorn bowl before he sits down beside him.* You got crumbs on baby Cee! *Laughs softly as he brushes off Vincent's belly, smiles at the kicks.*

Vincent: She's almost ready... I can feel her.

Reno: It's still a bit to early, but she's already head down. No more kicks in the bladder makin' ya wet the bed yo! *Smiles at Vincent, chuckles at the blush.*

Vincent: She loves pop corn...

Reno: I can tell! We're down ta the last bag of the stuff we got yesterday yo! *Laughs as he keeps rubbing Vincent's belly, kisses it.* But that's okay, we'll just call Uncle Rudy and have him get you more!

Vincent: *He smiles as he feels Cee move and shift inside of him.*

Reno: She likes that! *Smiles brightly and kisses where she moved.* You're already spoiled, baby! Rufus got ya more princess stuff for your room yo!

Vincent: She'll love her room...

Reno: Of course she will! I almost got her bassinet finished, I'll bring it up her and set it beside your side of the bed.. *Moves back up and chuckles when he sees Vincent's mouth full of popcorn.* Sexy yo.

Vincent: You think eating is sexy? *He chews and swallows his mouthful of popcorn.*

Reno: You with your cheeks all puffed out and full yo.. *Kisses Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: I see... *He chuckles and kisses Reno gently.*

Reno: Mm... I've missed your kisses yo.. *Cups Vincent's face as he deepens the kiss.*

Vincent: Mm... Don't stop...

Reno: Never yo... *Kisses passionately, runs his hand over Vincent's chest. Messages his plump nipples.* They've gotten bigger... Almost B cup yo..

Vincent: *He blushes and moans softly as he feels a sudden pain and tightness where baby Cee is.*

Reno: What's wrong yo?! *Quickly pulls his hands back from Vincent's chest as he looks worried.*

Vincent: I think...the baby is coming. *He groans as he feels another contraction.*

Reno: WHAT?! Bbut it's to early! Sshe's to small yo! *Quickly grabs his phone to call Rufus and tell him to get the doctor ready.*

Chaos: _She's coming... She wants out.._

Vincent: *He nods.* Can't you keep her inside longer? She's too early...

Chaos: _She is ready... She will be smaller then normal but she is strong and will be fine.. You know I would not let her go if she was not safe... But she is like her father.. She has made up her mind.. She wants to meet you.._

Vincent: *He groans as he feels another contraction.* Reno, I don't think she'll wait for the doctor. *He groans loudly as he feels his water break.*

Reno: Bbut, I don't have anything here yo! Aand I don't know what ta do! *Jumps up and grabs some shirts to put under Vincent and soak up the water.* Llet me call the doctor. *Grabs the phone to call.*

Vincent: Hurry, Reno... I'm telling you that she won't wait!

Reno: Doc! Sshe's comin'! Vinny water broke aand I don't know what ta do yo! Ookay! Get here fast! *Throws the phone on the bed.* She's on her way, five minutes yo! I..I need ta get you some water! *Stands up.*

Vincent: Calm...down. Chaos wouldn't let her come if it wasn't safe...

Reno: Bbut what if something happens ? Something could happen ta you yo! The doc said ta get you some water and a rag! I'll be right back! *Grabs the bowl of popcorn and runs downstairs.*

Vincent: Hurry... *He groans loudly as he feels a contraction come hard.*

Reno: Fuck, fuck! *Dumps out the popcorn and fills up the bowl with water, grabs a few dishtowel before he runs back upstairs.* I'm back! *Soaks a towel and runs it over Vincent's face.*

Vincent: Can...you check the baby inside of me? *He breathes heavily as he tries to calm himself.*

Reno: Um.. You mean like stickin my hand in your ass yo? *Pulls Vincent's sleep pants off and tosses them to the floor, reaches a few fingers down.* You're openin' is big yo! I can fit four fingers in it already yo.. It's not suppose ta happen this fast!

Vincent: She wants out... *He groans loudly.*

Reno: Ohhh fuck! I feel her head yo! Damn she has alot of hair... *Pulls his hand back out.* Can Chaos keep her there a few minutes till the doc gets here?!

Vincent: He can...try... *He breathes heavily and groans softly.*

Chaos: _She wants out... She'll fight her way if she has too... I can't hold here, it will give her to much distress.. Our mate must help her into the world.._

Vincent: She won't wait... *He moans.* You have to help me...

Reno: Fuck.. Why does she have ta be so stubborn yo! Um..okay, take deep breaths yo! Don't push till ya feel a contraction! *Moves in between Vincent's legs.* (Man, his ass looks like a horror show yo!)

Vincent: *He feels another contraction and begins to push.* Reno!

Reno: There you go! Just like that yo! Keep going! *Reaches down and feels.* she's movin' down! Another push and her head be out!

Vincent: You...have to hold me! *He groans sharply as he pushes with another contraction.*

Reno: *Hold onto Vincent as best he can from down there.* I need ta be down here ta help her, I'm sorry yo.. But I see her head! She has red hair, Vinny! *Moves his hands to help.*

Vincent: Red...hair? *He smiles and pushes hard as another contraction comes.*

Reno: Yeah.. It looks darker then mine but it could be cause it's wet, her head's almost out! *Places his hand underneath and gasps when he little head rests on it.* She's...beautiful yo...

Vincent: *He begins to push Cee's shoulders out and groans at the pain of being stretched too far.*

Reno: You're almost done, baby! You can do it, just think of holdin' her yo! *Rubs Vincent's thigh with one hand as the other holds Serenity.*

Vincent: It...hurts... *He pushes baby Serenity out to her torso.*

Reno: I know.. But you're half way down.. And I can help now yo. *Softly and slowly pulls Serenity out with Vincent's next push, his other hand catching his bottom as she comes out and holds her tightly to his chest, tears fall when she starts to cry.* You did it... She's.. perfect yo..

Vincent: *He breathes in exhaustion and happiness.* Can I see her?

Reno: Of course yo.. *Moves to beside Vincent and hands over their crying little girl, kisses Vincent's cheek.* You were awesome, love...

Vincent: I...love her...

Serenity: *Cries at the brightness, hears the sound she's knows as her mother's and opens her teary eyes to see, sniffs as she tries to reach out but her arms won't listen.*

Reno: *Gasps at the sight of her eyes, more tears fall as he hold Vincent close.* She has your eyes yo..

Vincent: Beautiful... *He gasps and kisses Serenity.*

Serenity: *Sniffs as she stops crying, the scent of milk fills her little nose and she starts to make suckling noises.*

Reno: She's hungry.. Let me help ya.. *Opens up Vincent's shirt, smiles at the sight of Vincent's milk covered chest.* You're ready for her..

Vincent: *He holds Serenity to his chest so she can suckle.*

Serenity: *Latches on immediately and starts to drink hungrily, her little fist rests against the top of Vincent's breast.*

Vincent: Beautiful...look at her.

Reno: I can't stop lookin' at her yo.. She is a lil' angel.. I don't know I was blessed with her... *Kisses Vincent.* I love both of you with all my heart yo..

Vincent: I love you too... I think the doctor is at the door. *He chuckles.* You didn't even want to wait for her. *He lovingly teases Serenity.*

Reno: Will you two be okay yo? I'll go down ta meet her.. *Gets up unwillingly and heads to the door.*

Serenity: *Looks up at Vincent with content as he fills her belly with warm milk.*

Vincent: I love you...

Reno: *Smiles at the sight, walks downstairs and opens the door.* You're late yo! She's already here and the most beautiful baby on earth!!!!!

Doctor: Really! I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could! Let's check on the baby and your partner.

Reno: She's eatin' right now! First then she wanted was milk yo! *Leads her upstairs, smiles at the sight of Vincent and Serenity.* The doc's here!

Doctor: Hello, Vincent.. Sorry I didn't get here in time but it looks like you did okay with out me! *Walks in.*

Vincent: She was impatient. I don't think there was anything we could have done to prevent it.

Doctor: I can tell! Can I cheek her to make sure everything's okay? I promise I will give her right back after. *Moves beside the bed.*

Vincent: Sure... *He hands Serenity over to the doctor.*

Serenity: Wa...wa....wahhhh! *Begins to cry when she's taken away from Vincent, wiggles around in the doctor's arms.*

Doctor: I know.. You've had a big day huh? I'll give you right back to mommy after I make sure you're okay and you can have more yummy milk! *Lays her on a clean part of the bed.*

Reno: *Walks over to Vincent and holds his hand, seeing how Serenity's crying is affecting him.* It's okay, baby..

Vincent: I hope she's okay...

Reno: She will be.. She's tough like her mommy yo! *Smiles softly and kisses Vincent, running his fingers though Vincent's sweat soaked hair.*

Doctor: She's small but other then that she has a perfect bill of health! *Hands her back to Vincent.* Now to you. *Gets in between Vincent's legs.* Chaos never ceases to amaze me! It looks like you were tore but it's healing. And the afterbirth is already out!

Vincent: Yes...but not even Chaos couldn't keep her in longer.

Reno: Course not! Our baby is strong willed!

Doctor: Everything looks good! Now you need to rest. And I saw the bassinet almost done, I would have someone come and finish it so she has a place to sleep tonight! Call if you need anything! *Gets up off the bed.*And clean the sheets!

Vincent: Rude will be home soon. I'm tired... *He yawns with Serenity on his chest.*

Doctor: I'll let myself out so you can rest! *Walks out and heads downstairs.*

Reno: Go to sleep, you earned it yo! *Grabs a clean blanket and puts it over Vincent, chuckles when he sees Serenity fallen asleep while suckling.* Looks like baby Cee beat ya to it!

Vincent: And I'm the one who did the work... *He begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: She worked too.. *Softly kisses Vincent.* Thank you for giving me the best thing in my life yo... I love you..

Vincent: I...love you... *He falls asleep with Serenity in his arms.*

Reno: *Smiles lovingly at Vincent and Serenity, holds onto Vincent as he waits for Rude to come home. His eyes never leave the sleeping pair.* (I can't wait to spend the rest of my lives with them..) *Sees something twinkle down Vincent's chest, chuckles softly.* (She's gonna be so much fun yo!)

~That's the end!^^ Thank you all for reading our stories!^^ It's been a year and we plan on writing even more!^^~


End file.
